O Encontro de Dois Mundos
by amandinhabc
Summary: Um mix de personagens com pitadas de romances e fantasias. Dois mundos,dois corações um único destino do meu casal preferido Bulma & Vegeta.
1. Pólogo

PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

**Ano 732:** Em um planeta na galáxia do norte, nascia um bebê. E esse bebê, era o príncipe dos sayajins. Os sayajins são uma raça guerreira: temidos pelo espaço, estão em busca de desafios, escravos e planetas para a comercialização. São comandados pelo rei Vegeta, impiedoso e arrogante. O Planeta dos sayajins leva o nome dele, e seu filho que acaba de nascer recebe o mesmo nome. O bebê possui uma incrível força e o Rei acredita que ele seja o guerreiro lendário: o Super Sayajin.

**Ano de 733:** Mai, a filha do conselheiro real Bardock nasce. Junto com ela a esperança pelo trono. Bardock acredita que como conselheiro e melhor "amigo" do Rei Vegeta, sua filha será a nova rainha do planeta junto com o príncipe Vegeta. Enquanto cresce, Mai guarda consigo um amor secreto pelo príncipe. O trono não lhe importa, mas sim o amor dele que se mostra indiferente.

**737:** Um acontecimento tira o sono do Rei dos sayajins. Nasce Brolly o filho de Paragus. Ao ser medida, a força do bebê ganha incríveis proporções. Temendo pelo planeta e pelo trono, o Rei Vegeta manda matar o bebê e seu pai. Ao serem jogados como dejetos no espaço, de alguma forma o bebê se salva e ressuscita o pai. Desmaiados são encontrados pelos Tsufurujins. (antigo povo que dividia o planeta Vegeta com os sayajins. Tratados como escravos, os Tsufurujins sonhavam com vingança. O rei Vegeta temendo a inteligência para a tecnologia dos Tsufurujins eliminou alguns enquanto os outros fugiram. Agora Paragus e seu filho comandam o planeta Tsufuru).

**738:** Planeta Cristal. A rainha Stella acaba de dar a luz a uma linda menina. O parto difícil levou todas as suas forças e também a vida. O Rei chora a morte da esposa com a pequena filha em seus braços. Bulma foi esse o nome proferido pela rainha antes de falecer. A menina possui uma pequena fada desenhada no delicado pescoço. Aos poucos a tristeza pela morte da esposa foi levando a vida do Rei Tapion. O planeta Cristal tem como a fonte de sua força e estabilidade uma Safira, que é agora cobiçada por fazer parte de uma lenda espalhada pelo espaço: quem obtivesse a Safira obteria um grande poder e talvez o controle do universo. A princesa, mesmo sem saber, era a chave para encontrar a Safira.

Sabendo da Safira por um de seus espiões implantados no palácio do Rei Tapion, o Rei dos sayajins planeja controlar a princesa e seu planeta que fica numa área estratégica da galáxia do norte.


	2. O que poderia ser diferente?

O QUE PODERIA SER DIFERENTE

**O QUE PODERIA SER DIFERENTE?**

Lindo dia de primavera. Ela se levanta e se espreguiça, tinha dormido muito bem. Procura os chinelos, calçando-os vai até a janela e abre as espessas e enormes cortinas que davam visão para o jardim do palácio. Abrindo a janela, sai até a sacada maravilhada.

- Como eu amo a primavera! Diz maravilhada enquanto observa um pássaro azul aproximar-se dela.

De repente uma voz ecoa dentro do quarto:

- Bulma querida! Chama a voz. – Já foi para a sacada! Constata a Sra. Briefs uma médica aposentada e fiel governanta do palácio.

A Sra. Briefs é casada com o professor Briefs, um brilhante cientista que cuida das defesas do planeta e de toda a parte tecnológica também. Um homem comum e simples, dono de um enorme coração. A princesa confia muito no professor assim como seu falecido pai.

- Olha como é linda a primavera mamãe! Aponta Bulma maravilhada, e concluindo: - Eu adoro a primavera! Suspira romântica.

A sra. Briefs olha para Bulma e sorri, era sempre assim, a cada primavera. Era como se ela não se cansasse de observar.

- Venha querida precisa se trocar! Chama ela enquanto abre a porta do quarto e manda que as outras serviçais entrem.

Num instante o quarto fica cheio delas, cada uma com um afazer diferente. Bulma cumprimenta todas e conversa com cada uma. Todos os empregados do palácio são da família dizia ela. Como não tinha irmãos e seus pais faleceram quando ainda era pequena, se apegou á cada um dos empregados de maneira diferente. E todos a amavam também. Era uma pessoa maravilhosa, humilde, bondosa, simples e com uma inteligência para tecnologia que espantava a todos. Realmente era digna de ser a princesa de Cristal e futuramente a rainha.

- Venha tomar seu banho querida! Mais uma vez a voz da sra. Briefs se destaca no quarto.

Ela ajuda Bulma a se despir e a observa entrar na banheira cheia de água morna e muita espuma.

- Obrigado mamãe! Agradece a princesa enquanto observa a mãe se afastar e fechar a porta.

Mãe, era assim, que a princesa chamava a sra. Briefs. Foi ela quem ajudou a rainha Stella a dar a luz. Era um parto difícil, nem com os anos de experiência na profissão foram capazes de salvar a rainha e melhor amiga. Antes de morrer Stella pediu que ela cuidasse da menina e contasse que ela foi muito amada, e foi o que ela fez. Dona de um sorriso cativante e de uma personalidade única e espontânea, a sra. Briefs era uma pessoa muito querida por todos. Como não podia ter filhos se apegou a menina chegando a gerar leite para poder amamentá-la. Foi á única mãe que teve a princesa. Por isso ela sempre a chamava de mãe. No começo isso a incomodava, muitas vezes corrigia a princesa que insistia dizendo:

- Você é a minha mãe e eu sou feliz por ter duas mães.

Diante das palavras de Bulma ela permitiu ser chamada de mãe e de se referir a princesa como filha.

Terminando o banho, Bulma se enxuga e pega a roupa deixada pela mãe. Saindo do banheiro senta no descanso de pés de uma poltrona, e espera a mãe sentar-se atrás para escovar-lhe os cabelos e fazer uma trança. Terminada a trança vai até o espelho e observa a marca no lado direito de seu pescoço. Tem uma linda fada desenhada ali, como uma tatuagem. Passando os dedos delicadamente por cima da marca, perfumasse e pega o cordão que usa desde que nasceu. É um cordão de ouro branco que tem como pingente um coração cravejado de safiras (dizem que são fragmentos do Cristal de Safira). O pingente pode ser aberto: em um dos lados guarda a foto de seus pais, o outro está vazio.

Assim que põe o cordão, Bulma abre-o e observa a foto por uns instantes com olhar triste. A sra. Briefs observa a cena e ao perceber a tristeza da filha tenta distraí-la:

- Quem será que ocupará este espaço em branco? Pergunta em tom de brincadeira, referindo-se ao espaço vazio dentro do pingente. Isso faz com que a princesa olhe para ela. – Será um belo príncipe? Um rapaz moreno, forte, corajoso? Brinca ela, fazendo as empregadas rir.

Bulma faz uma careta diante da brincadeira:

- Não seja boba mamãe! Sabe que não procuro ninguém. Tudo tem o seu tempo. Diz ela parecendo sensata.

– E ele aparecerá na hora certa. Diz a mãe abraçando-a. – Vamos descer, o café está na mesa.

Chegando a enorme mesa de café elas sentam-se. Após uns minutos, se junta a elas o professor Briefs.

- Do que falavam? Pergunta curioso.

- Dos preparativos para o aniversário de Bulma. Responde a sra. Briefs empolgada.

- Mamãe não faça nada exagerado! Pede ela comendo um pedaço de bolo.

- E desde quando eu exagero em algo? Perguntou surpresa. – E depois mocinha, a gente faz dezoito anos apenas uma vez! Tudo precisa ser majestoso e lindo. Diz ela sonhadora.

- Já vi que não adianta argumentar. Fala Bulma tomando um gole de café.

- Não se abata querida. Diz o professor afagando a mão de Bulma. – Você sabe que não adianta discutir com sua mãe. E ela tem razão, só se faz dezoito anos uma vez. Deixemos que ela providencie tudo. Diz ele tranqüilizando-a.

- Mas é que eu não entendo! Diz Bulma por fim. - Todos os aniversários que tive foram iguais, com exceção é claro dos preparativos e os temas das festas. Por que este seria diferente? Pergunta curiosa.

- Porque você faz dezoito anos! Insiste á senhora Briefs e levando a mão ao coração continua: - E eu sinto que este ano será diferente em nossas vidas.

Nesse momento Bulma e o professor param de comer e a olham espantados:

- Acho que agora você exagerou meu bem. Fala o professor preocupado.

- Podem me olhar espantados, que eu não me importo. Responde ela ofendida. – Mas coração de mãe não se engana, e minha intuição me diz que coisas novas acontecerão. Termina ela defendendo a sua "teoria".

Eles apenas levantam os ombros em sinal de desistência e sorrindo continuam o café.

No resto da manha Bulma se reúne com os seus ministros. Discutem todos os assuntos do planeta Cristal e ela diz o que acha e dá ordem aos novos projetos. Após a reunião é hora do almoço. Na parte da tarde ela descansa um pouco e volta aos afazeres uma hora depois. Vai ao laboratório de tecnologia e ajuda na construção de novas armas, defesas, e objetos que são comercializados a população.

Enquanto ajuda alguns estagiários da fábrica eles recebem uma tentativa de comunicação:

- Princesa! Chama um dos estagiários. – Captamos um sinal fraco de comunicação.

- De onde vem? Pergunta franzindo o cenho.

- Vem da Terra alteza. Responde o estagiário enquanto tenta melhorar o sinal. Finalmente um mapa se abre e ele aponta para uma ilha no meio do mar. – Vem desta ilha majestade. Aponta o local do sinal.

Bulma aproximasse e reconhece o lugar.

- É a ilha do Mestre Kame! Fala ela espantada. – Tente estabelecer nova comunicação ou melhorar o sinal. Pede ela.

Alguns minutos se passam até que uma figura estranha e de bastante idade aparece na tela.

- Saudações habitantes de Cristal. Saúda o velho. – Esta pode ser minha última tentativa de comunicação. Estamos sendo atacados pelo exército de Taurus, se puderem ouvir esta mensagem ajude-nos. Repito ajude-nos! A mensagem começa a falhar ouve-se uma explosão e alguns gritos. A tela volta a ficar preta.

O Estagiário tenta novas comunicações mais nada acontece. Bulma fica chocada. O velho Mestre Kame é um antigo ancião e conselheiro real de Cristal. Após anos de serviço ao planeta, o velho decide morar na Terra (um planeta muito parecido com Cristal e com criaturas amáveis). Assim que o Rei Tapion falece o Mestre pede demissão do cargo e vai embora. Ao longo dos anos ele estabelece comunicação com o planeta de origem quase semanalmente. O Mestre Kame, era o único após os reis que conhecia a lenda envolvendo a Safira e a princesa.

- Precisamos ajudá-lo. Diz Bulma ao professor Briefs.

- Impossível. Responde ele com pesar. – Levaremos algumas horas até aterrissar na Terra. E de acordo com os dados do computador esta mensagem foi gravada á quatro dias atrás. É provável que não exista mais ninguém vivo. Seus olhos agora eram baixos.

- Precisamos tentar! Insiste. - Ele é o único que conhece a lenda. E depois devemos isto a ele pelos anos de serviços prestados. Disse ela tentando ganhar apoio, mas diante do silêncio do professor ela vira-se a um dos cientistas e fala: - Preciso de quatro naves abastecidas, alguns soldados e algum perito no planeta Terra. Partiremos daqui á uma hora! Diz ao cientista.

Antes de sair o homem olha na direção do professor esperando confirmação da ordem:

- Obedeça sua princesa! Responde apenas.

- Obrigada. Agradece ela. – Não conte nada a mamãe. Pede.

- Não vou contar querida. Tranqüiliza-a.

Com tudo pronto partem em direção ao planeta Terra. Apenas quatro naves saem de Cristal para não levantar suspeita. Durante todo o trajeto o professor e dois generais ficam em comunicação constante com as naves. Assim que se aproximam da Terra, a comunicação é cortada para que não seja capturada pelos taureanos. Meia hora após cruzarem a atmosfera terrestre e aterrissarem em segurança, Bulma restabelece comunicação com o planeta Cristal.

- Acabamos de aterrissar, por enquanto nenhum problema... A princesa mal termina a frase e uma explosão é ouvida do lado de fora. Uma das quatro naves foi completamente destruída junto com sua tripulação. A comunicação começa á falhar e a última mensagem da princesa foi:

- Estamos sendo atacados, precisamos deixar a nave.

O professor olha assustado para tela negra diante de si: - O que eu a deixei fazer? Perguntasse arrependido.

Há mobilização dos exércitos em Cristal. Começa uma correria para preparar os armamentos e os soldados. Todos são convocados de urgência. O comandante Tenshin fala aos soldados:

- Precisamos resgatar nossa princesa homens! Diz ele severamente. – Preparem as naves, armamentos, peritos, e todo arsenal tecnológico. A jornada é longa até a Terra, mas traremos nossa princesa de volta! Diz ele dando ênfase á última parte.

Na terra a situação é terrível. Com muito custo, chegam á ilha do mestre Kame, mas não há sinal de vivos. O grupo de soldados que faz a segurança da princesa está praticamente cercado. Há um outro grupo a direita deles, mas os soldados estão ficando sem munição e estão bastante debilitados. Bulma olha aquela batalha horrível e sua mente parece girar. Sabe que não agüentarão muito tempo. Sem perceber, a sua marca de nascença brilha intensamente.


	3. Um Encontro de dois Mundos

O ENCONTRO DOS DOIS MUNDOS

**UM ENCONTRO DE DOIS MUNDOS**

Não muito longe dali, o cruzador imperial do príncipe dos sayajins vaga pela galáxia. Olhando pela janela do cruzador, ele parece ter seus pensamentos perdidos até que:

- Está tudo bem Vegeta? A voz feminina o faz retornar.

O príncipe não se volta para encará-la e apenas responde arrogante:

- Para você, príncipe Vegeta. Responde grosseiro. – Trate de não esquecer! Ele Recomenda.

- Sim majestade. Concorda a jovem. – Só vim saber se precisa de algo. Diz ela, e diante do silêncio dele continua: - O senhor rejeitou a câmara de recuperação e também não quis jantar. Ela aguarda mais um instante. – Foi uma longa batalha em Trinity. Tem certeza de que está bem? Insiste.

Mais um longo silêncio se faz até que Vegeta se volta para Mai dizendo:

- Parece que você está esquecendo o seu lugar Mai! Fala ele com a expressão dura. – Sua função é cuidar da idiota guarda pessoal que meu pai inventou para mim. E não da minha vida particular. A voz dele era pesada.

- Sinto muito senhor eu não... foi interrompida por um berro:

- Silêncio! Disse ele a expressão agora furiosa. - Cuide de suas obrigações e apenas delas está me ouvindo? Perguntou.

- Sim senhor. Respondeu a moça com olhar baixo.

- Ótimo. Concluiu. – Agora saia! Mandou.

Assim que Mai virava-se para sair um dos soldados entra:

- Majestade! Chama ele.

- O que é agora? Pergunta Vegeta mais irritado.

- Captamos sinal de luta vindo da Terra. Responde o rapaz.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Pergunta mais uma vez indignado.

- Bem senhor eu pensei que... o jovem não terminou a frase pois Mai o interrompe:

- Não importune o príncipe com besteiras soldado! Manda ela.

- Mas comandante... você não entende. Diz o rapaz aflito. – Captamos um enorme poder de luta. Fala ele finalmente.

- Um grande poder de luta? Pergunta Vegeta interessado.

- Sim alteza. Venha ver. Chama o rapaz.

Vegeta sai atrás do soldado agora com a curiosidade aguçada. Mai vai atrás somente observando o príncipe. Ele era assim mesmo, mudava de idéia repentinamente. Já estava acostumada com esses rompantes. Tudo o que lhe interessava era poder lutar, não suportava saber que existiam guerreiros mais fortes que ele. Era dono de uma arrogância tamanha que muitas vezes incomodava até seu pai, o Rei Vegeta. Sempre sério parecia ter gelo dentro das veias, mas Mai já se acostumara com isso e admirava cada pedaço dele. Cresceu junto com o príncipe. Acompanhou-o em muitas batalhas. Nutria por ele um amor secreto. Jamais mencionou ao príncipe seus sentimentos. Sabia o que ele pensava sobre isso: dizia que essas coisas eram fraquezas e não queria parecer fraca perante ele. Seu pai, o general Bardock diz que ela será a esposa indicada ao príncipe, já que faz parte da realeza e pelo fato do rei Vegeta nunca fazer alianças com outros reis. Muitas noites, é procurada pelo príncipe quando este quer saciar seus desejos.

Aproximando-se da tela do computador, Vegeta pode ver o enorme poder que este captava da Terra.

- O que está acontecendo? Perguntou-se. Após alguns minutos deu a ordem. – Preparem os Space Pod! Iremos verificar de onde vem tanto poder.

Minutos depois, o príncipe e alguns soldados estavam partindo em direção á atmosfera terrestre.

Aterrissando seus Space Pod, o príncipe e seus soldados verificaram quatro naves. Um dos peritos em diferentes raças diz:

- Estas naves são do planeta Cristal alteza.

- Do planeta Cristal? Pergunta Mai surpresa.

- Sim comandante. Responde o perito. – E não é só isso. Continua ele. – Esta aqui, contém a marca da realeza. Fala apontando o emblema gravado na nave.

- Realeza de Cristal! Diz Vegeta aproximando-se da nave para observar a marca de perto

De repente, eles sentem uma explosão e olhando a frente avistam sinal de fumaça.

- Onde há fumaça há luta. Diz Vegeta voando rapidamente para lá.

- Espere alteza. Pede Mai seguindo-o.

Enquanto voam na direção da luta o príncipe pergunta ao perito:

- Quem faz parte da realeza de Cristal?

- Pelo que eu sei majestade, apenas a filha do rei Tapion.

- Uma mulher? Pergunta curioso.

- Sim. Responde ele. – A rainha Stella morreu no parto da criança e o rei em menos de três anos depois. Só tiveram esta filha, a princesa Bulma. Concluiu.

Chegando próximo ao local da batalha eles avistam alguns soldados gravemente feridos e outros já mortos. Aproximando-se devagar Mai puxa seu binóculo:

- No centro da batalha está o exército de Taurus, ainda em grande número contra uns dez soldados provavelmente de Cristal. Fala ela ao príncipe. - Mas espere! Fica confusa. – O que é aquilo? Pergunta espantada.

Nesse momento Vegeta pega o seu binóculo para observar:

- Aquilo é uma fada? Pergunta ele também surpreso. De repente olha em seu comunicador e vê que os números de força daquela fada só aumentam. – O que é aquilo? Ou melhor, quem é ? Pergunta ao perito.

Este observando com seu binóculo fala:

- Se eu não estou enganado... aquela é a princesa de Cristal! O rapaz também fica surpreso.

O nível de força dela continua a ser medido, os comunicadores aumentam os dados sem parar. De repente, os comunicadores não suportando o poder quebram-se. Ouve-se um grito seguido de uma grande explosão. Demora alguns minutos até que eles possam voltar a enxergar.

- Mas que poder é esse? Diz Mai, ao perceber que quase todos os soldados taureanos foram destruídos.

Ainda olhando pelo binóculo, Vegeta pega um novo comunicador. Medindo o poder da fada agora, constata que este está caindo rapidamente e que a princesa parece não resistir mais. Percebe ainda, que a destruição dos soldados foi feita por ela. De repente ela é atingida por Chaos (um forte guerreiro taureano) e cai no chão. Nesse momento, Vegeta da á ordem de ataque e adverte:

- Nenhum soldado de Cristal deve ser ferido. Eu cuido da princesa.

Chaos está prestes á dar o golpe final em Bulma:

- Diga adeus fadinha e... Mal termina de falar, Vegeta o acerta com um chute lançando-o para longe. Ele consegue se re-estabelecer e contra ataca. Sua força é menor e o príncipe não tem grandes dificuldades para eliminá-lo. Os soldados de Taurus não esperam o ataque sayajin, e por isso alguns são eliminados enquanto outros fogem. Os poucos sobreviventes de Cristal são rendidos e algemados.

Aproximando-se da princesa, Vegeta observa-a a perder sua aparência de fada. Muito machucada suas últimas palavras são:

- Quem é você? Pergunta fracamente.

- Alguém que salvou a sua vida. Responde ele vendo-a desmaiar.

Todos são levados ao cruzador. A princesa é colocada na câmara de recuperação.

O príncipe Vegeta faz contato com o rei Vegeta.

- Porque tanta demora? Pergunta o rei impaciente.

- Tivemos um contra tempo na Terra. Responde o príncipe.

- Na terra? Que tipo de contra tempo? Pergunta o rei irritado.

Ignorando as perguntas do pai o príncipe pergunta.

- O que sabe sobre a princesa de Cristal?

- Por que quer saber disso agora? Pergunta o rei sisudo.

- Por que ela está abordo da nave. Responde o príncipe calmamente.

- Ela está a bordo? Como? A expressão dura agora torna-se curiosa.

- Acabei de salvá-la das mãos dos taureanos. Diz o príncipe relatando todo o acontecido, sem mencionar a transformação da princesa.

O rei ouve tudo com ar de satisfação e adverte:

- Pois então cuide muito bem dela. Ordena. – Ela é a chave para um grande poder. E assim o rei Vegeta conta á seu filho a lenda da Safira.

- Mais uma hora e chegaremos em casa. Comunica o príncipe.

- Enquanto isso, farei contato em Cristal. E com uma risada maligna continua: - Afinal eles precisam saber que sua princesa está em boas mãos. A voz dele soou perversa.

Assim que finalizaram a comunicação, o Rei Vegeta pede que uma nova seja estabelecida com o Planeta Cristal.

No planeta Cristal o clima é de muita preocupação. Enquanto esperam notícias das naves enviadas ao resgate, o professor é avisado de uma tentativa de comunicação vinda do planeta sayajin:

- Uma comunicação do planeta Vegeta? Pergunta ele ao estagiário.

- Sim senhor! Responde o rapaz. – E é o rei professor. Adverte ele.

- O rei! O professor se espanta e estremece.

Chegando a tela o professor Briefs abre comunicação.

- Aqui quem fala é o professor Briefs majestade. Anuncia ele. – Em que podemos ser úteis? Pergunta.

- Boa tarde professor! Cumprimenta o rei. – Venho lhe informar que a princesa Bulma encontra-se em uma de nossas naves sã e salva.

- A princesa? Mas como? Pergunta atônito.

O rei Vegeta relata a história do salvamento ao professor.

- Graças a Deus! Suspira ele aliviado. - Estamos muito gratos pelo salvamento de nossa princesa alteza. Diz o professor.- Mandaremos uma nave imediatamente para fazer a escolta da princesa de volta para casa. Comunica ele.

- De jeito nenhum! Fala o rei para espanto de todos. – Isso seria uma ofensa. E depois, a princesa está ferida, e precisa ser sarada. Comunica ele. – Deixemos ela aproveitar um pouco da hospitalidade sayajin, e quando esta se sentir melhor ela lhes comunicará pessoalmente. Ordena. - Até lá, nada de naves em meu planeta ou em meu espaço aéreo. Estamos entendidos professor Briefs? Pergunta arrogante.

- Claro que sim majestade. Confirma o professor.

Com o fim da comunicação o professor se desespera junto com a esposa. Ambos sabem muito bem que tipo de interesse o rei Vegeta tem pela princesa Bulma.

- Oh querido! Diz a sra.briefs. – O que faremos agora? Pergunta com lágrimas.

- Vamos esperar pelo melhor. Disse ele com pesar. – Até lá, rezaremos pela volta dela.


	4. No planeta Vegeta

NO PLANETA VEGETA

**NO PLANETA VEGETA**

O cruzador real pousa em seu planeta natal. Vegeta adverte aos tripulantes que fiquem calados quanto á transformação da princesa e seu enorme poder de luta. Assim, os soldados do planeta Cristal são levados como prisioneiros para o castelo. A princesa Bulma ainda encontra-se na câmara de recuperação. O príncipe vai direto a sala do trono encontrar o pai. Após as saudações retirá-se para os seus aposentos.

Horas depois, Mai bate a porta do quarto do príncipe. Este a abre e irritado pergunta:

- O que você quer agora? Sua cara era de poucos amigos.

- Vim informar que dentro de trinta minutos a princesa saíra da câmara de recuperação. Diz calmamente.

Um sorriso desenha-se no rosto do príncipe após muito tempo, o que causa espanto em Mai que sem resistir pergunta:

- Posso saber por que esta mulher lhe causa tanta curiosidade? Ou será interesse? Sua voz parecia enciumada.

As expressões do príncipe voltam a ser frias e este fala:

- Não! Fechando a porta na cara de Mai. Assim que volta para o interior do quarto, começa a se vestir enquanto pensa: _"Insolente! Preciso conversar com Bardock sobre o comportamento de sua filha. Mas outra hora. Agora veremos a nossa convidada"_ Mais uma vez o meio sorriso do príncipe aparece.

O rei e o príncipe aguardam do lado de fora á saída da princesa. Dentro da sala apenas Mai a aguarda com uma vestimenta e alguns acessórios pessoais. Cinco minutos depois a câmara é desligada e a água retirada. Aos poucos a princesa vai voltando a si. Assim que fica consciente pergunta:

- Que lugar é este? Olha ao redor sem reconhecimento. – Quem á você? Pergunta referindo-se a Mai.

- Você está no planeta Vegeta. Comunica Mai friamente. – Foi salva por nós na Terra. Trouxemos você e os soldados sobreviventes. Meu nome é Mai, sou comandante da guarda real. Explica ela. – Tome essa roupa e vista-se. O rei Vegeta a espera do lado de fora.

- Rei Vegeta? Pergunta Bulma ainda atordoada com tantos relatos.

- Sim, o rei dos sayajins. Afirma Mai. – Por acaso não o conhece? Pergunta surpresa.

Bulma nada responde apenas começa a se arrumar. Mai deixa-a sozinha.

Aos poucos os acontecimentos voltam á cabeça de Bulma. Há ainda algumas lacunas que não consegue entender, ou melhor, se recordar. De repente as palavras de Mai trazem-na de volta á realidade. _"Estou no planeta Vegeta. Meu Deus! Como isso foi acontecer. Sempre soube que eles não passam de bárbaros, brutos, assassinos. O que farei agora?"_ Perguntasse desesperada. Tentando se acalmar Bulma reflete mais um pouco: _"Bom, se eles me salvaram, talvez não sejam tão brutos assim. O melhor é sair e enfrentar a situação". _Decide ela antes de deixar a sala. Dá uma última olhada no espelho para ver se está tudo em ordem. Faz uma careta, pois não gosta da roupa que usa, mais é a única ali no momento. Assim, deixa o aposento.

Saindo da sala de recuperação Bulma encontra várias pessoas a sua espera. O primeiro a falar é o rei Vegeta:

- Saudações minha princesa! Cumprimenta ele. – Sabia dos rumores de sua beleza. Mas vendo-a pessoalmente, percebo que foram de grande humildade os elogios feitos á senhorita. Diz tentando agradar. – Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor? Pergunta falso.

Bulma apenas sorri envergonhada e fazendo reverência ao rei fala: - Estou me sentindo bem melhor majestade, obrigada. Agradece ainda desconfiada.

O rei continua seu discurso:

- Deixe-me apresentá-la ao meu filho, o príncipe Vegeta. Aponta então o filho. – Que aliás, foi quem lhe salvou a vida. Comenta.

Só então Bulma reparou no rapaz. Notou que suas expressões eram sérias. Mas ele tinha um olhar zombeteiro. Aproximando-se do príncipe Bulma também faz reverência e agradecida:

- Muito obrigada alteza. Agradece ela. – Eu não fazia idéia de que sua majestade havia me salvo. Disse tentando se desculpar. – Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa. Ainda me sinto confusa. Explicou ela.

Vegeta pareceu cortá-la com o olhar que lhe lançou. Bulma não entendeu e ficou com a face afogueada.

- Não foi nada. Disse secamente.

Enquanto o rei seguia com as apresentações de Bardock e Mai, e mais todas as formalidades, Vegeta observava a princesa. Realmente, seu pai tinha razão. A beleza da princesa era impressionante. Tinha um porte físico de tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem. Nunca em sua vida tinha visto uma mulher tão linda. Era dona de uma delicadeza natural, e uma ingenuidade visível a qualquer um, o que a fazia ser extremamente sexy. Sua pele era tão branca quanto á porcelana e tão macia quanto uma pluma. Os lábios, de um rosa claro e traços finos. Os olhos parecem um oceano de tão azuis. O cabelo sedoso exala um cheiro delicado, que parece embalar qualquer pessoa em um doce sonho. Vegeta estava tão perdido em sua análise que não percebeu o pai lhe chamar:

- Vegeta! Vegeta! Insistia ele.

- Sim. Respondeu Vegeta saindo do transe.

- Vamos passar para a sala do banquete. Comunicou o rei, enquanto Bulma o acompanhava envergonhada pela maneira indiscreta que Vegeta a olhava.

Ao longe Mai observava as coisas. Notou que Vegeta fez uma análise inteira da princesa e isso lhe causou ciúmes. Desde que a encontraram na Terra, Mai percebeu o interesse do príncipe, mesmo que este negasse. Era visível. Enquanto pensava nisso uma dor no estômago lhe era causada. Mai não era feia. Mas também não era uma mulher linda. Seus traços eram fortes muitas vezes grosseiros. Tinha muitas cicatrizes de batalhas e seu corpo era um tanto quanto musculoso e desajeitado. Também não era nada feminina, o que não ajudava em sua aparência, mais possuía um certo charme. Resolveu então segui-los.

Na mesa, sentaram-se todos enquanto o rei esforçava-se para ser cordial. Falava sobre as comidas típicas e fazia questão que Bulma provasse todas. Ela por sua vez, se mostrava interessada em tudo o que o rei lhe mostrava ou dizia. Ninguém podia negar que era uma criatura doce e encantadora. Bardock muitas vezes entrava na conversa enquanto Vegeta e Mai apenas observavam. Após o almoço, passaram para a próxima sala onde o rei perguntava sobre os pais da princesa, e esta relatava sua vida até então.

- Me diga princesa. Disse o rei curioso. – O que fazia na Terra? Perguntou.

- Bem, recebemos um pedido de ajuda de um antigo ancião de nosso planeta. Respondeu ela.

- Só isso! Surpreendeu-se Bardock. – Então, vossa majestade resolveu se arriscar por um velho ancião? Perguntou atônito.

- Ele não era apenas um velho. Respondeu ela. – Ele foi o conselheiro de meu pai, avó e bisavô. Era o único que conhecia nossas histórias e lendas. Era importante salvar-lhe a vida. Explicou ela. – Devíamos isto a ele, mas infelizmente recebemos seu pedido de socorro tarde demais. Lamentou-se.

- Entendo. Respondeu bardock.

- Que tipos de lendas? Perguntou o rei mais uma vez.

- Era o que eu gostaria de saber majestade. Disse ela. – Todos os planetas de alguma forma guardam segredos e lendas. Nossas histórias, nosso povo, tudo isso é importante. E eu acredito que quanto mais conhecemos sobre isto mais nós nos entendemos. Bulma falava com cautela.

- É claro que sim querida. Disse o rei. – Agora, gostaria que me acompanhasse. Tem algumas coisas que você precisa conhecer. Falou com um sorriso sombrio.

Assim, seguiu-se o dia. O rei Vegeta fez questão de mostrar a princesa, o berçário com os guerreiros de primeira classe (ou seja, os mais fortes), centro de treinamentos, armas, centro de tecnologia. Sua intenção era de intimidar a princesa para a próxima fase de seu plano. E foi o que ele conseguiu. Bulma admirava tudo, enquanto por dentro estremecia por conhecer tamanha força tão de perto. Num desses centros de tecnologia ela ajudou um cientista, o que causou surpresa aos demais. Ela então explicou a facilidade com equipamentos eletrônicos, robôs, etc. desde que era menina. A cada volta e fato novo apresentado, Mai se aborrecia. Vegeta parecia cada vez mais interessado, seu pai também tinha se rendido aos encantos dela e até o rei admirava-se. Não entendia porque desse interesse do rei, em mostrar tudo a ela. Afinal, não passava de uma intrusa.

Quando finalmente voltaram ao palácio, foram refrescar-se com alguns sucos no jardim. Após o suco Bulma pergunta sobre os soldados que foram resgatados com ela. Bardock explica que estão presos e a princesa fica preocupada:

- Todos estão bem? Pergunta. – Há alguém ferido gravemente? Sabe me informar quantos voltaram? A preocupação era visível.

- Sim princesa, eles estão bem. Não há ninguém ferido gravemente. Voltaram aproximadamente dez soldados. Responde Bardock.

- Oh! Apenas dez. Lamenta-se com os olhos marejados. – Foi um massacre!

- Por que se preocupa tanto? Pergunta Mai já não agüentando mais. – São apenas soldados. Comenta.

- Para mim, eles são minha família. Fala Bulma irritada. – Cada um deles é importante para o planeta. E depois, são vidas que possuem famílias. E essas famílias provavelmente não se recuperarão dessa tragédia. As lágrimas agora escorrem pelo rosto.

- Pra mim são apenas lixo. Fala ela rancorosa.

- Então, considere-se parte desse lixo comandante. Já que faz parte da tropa. Desafia Bulma, para surpresa de todos e divertimento de Vegeta.

- Como ous... Nesse momento Bardock interrompe Mai que muito a contra gosto se cala.

Bulma então, volta-se ao rei e pede:

- Gostaria de ver meus homens majestade. Fala ela ainda chorosa. - Por favor. Insiste.

- Claro que sim. Concorda o rei. – Vegeta! Chama ele. – Acompanhe a princesa.

- Como quiser. Responde o príncipe.

Os príncipes seguem então para a prisão. Chegando lá, Bulma chama pelos soldados. Nesse momento o comandante da tropa fica feliz ao vê-la. Ele garante que todos estão bem e que estão aliviados por saber que ela está viva. Bulma promete que logo eles irão para casa. Toca cada um deles com carinho. Virando-se para Vegeta pergunta:

- Sabe se eles estão recebendo água e comida?

- Provavelmente sim. Responde secamente.

- Com quem posso saber? Pergunta preocupada. - Gostaria que eles fossem bem tratados. Se for preciso eu pago as despesas. Informa ela.

- Não será necessário. Vou mandar que providenciem tudo a eles. Fala. – Mas para a segurança do rei Vegeta deverão permanecer presos. Comunica.

- Entendo. Mesmo assim obrigada por tudo o que tem feito por nós. Agradece ela sincera tocando-lhe o ombro. Vegeta fica incomodado com o toque, mas nada responde.

Bulma despede-se dos soldados e volta para o palácio junto com o príncipe.

Enquanto isso na sala do trono, o rei trama seu plano:

- Agora que nossa hóspede nos conhece, sabe o quanto somos perigosos. Diz a Bardock. – Assim que ela retornar farei perguntas sobre o cristal de Safira. Veremos o que ela responde.

- E se ela se negar alteza. Pergunta Bardock.

- Não se negará. Me parece uma pessoa franca. Ele afirma.- Mas caso isso aconteça, tentarei amedrontá-la anunciando guerra, a morte dos soldados aprisionados assim como a sua captura. Diz malvado.

- Tratando-se de uma criança, acredito que não terá problemas. Concluiu Bardock.

- Assim que eles voltarem, deixe-nos a sós. Ordena o rei.

- Como quiser alteza. Obedecem eles

Logo que Vegeta e Bulma retornam, Bardock se despede cordialmente e convida Mai para retirar-se. Quando ficam sozinhos, o rei pergunta:

- E então querida? Todos estão bem? A falsidade era tamanha.

- Estão majestade. Responde ela. – Obrigada por tudo. Agradece mais uma vez. – Gostaria de saber se é possível que eu estabeleça contato com meu planeta? Pergunta ela receosa. – Acredito que estejam preocupados comigo. E que provavelmente há naves de buscas por toda parte atrás de mim. Explica.

- Não se preocupe. Responde o rei.- Assim que resgatamos você na terra, eu mesmo avisei o seu planeta. Disse ele. – Deixe me ver... . Acredito que falei com um tal de professor ... professor ... Finge esquecer o nome.

- Briefs. Completa Bulma.

- Isto mesmo! Afirma o rei.

- Ainda bem! Mais uma vez obrigada alteza. Agradece aliviada por todos saberem que esta bem.

Há uma pequena pausa quando finalmente o rei volta a quebrar o silêncio:

- Então... me responda uma coisa. Pede. – O que sabe sobre a lenda da Safira em seu planeta. Pergunta direto.

Bulma fica assustada com a pergunta:

- Sobre o cristal de Safira?

- Exatamente. Confirma o rei. – Eu sei que existe um mito sobre uma Safira muito poderosa em seu planeta. E que ela dará poderes fortíssimos á quem domina-la. É verdade? Pergunta sério.

- Bem... começa ela. – Já ouvi falar a respeito desta Safira e dessa teoria. Mas durante todos os meus anos de vida nunca pude comprovar se era verdade. Conta ela.

- É bom que saiba princesa, que não tolero mentiras e não suporto que tentem me enganar. Ameaça o rei.

- Mas eu não minto! E tão pouco tento enganá-lo! Defende-se. – Por isso fui até a Terra salvar o ancião. Acredito que só ele conhecia a lenda. Como meus pais faleceram enquanto eu ainda era pequena, jamais conheci tal mistério. Dizia um pouco nervosa com a repentina mudança real.

- E quanto a esta marca que tem no pescoço? Pergunta o rei.

- Também não conheço seu significado, se é que exista algum. Minha mãe ... quer dizer a senhora que me criou disse que em alguns momentos de minha vida a marca brilhava por algum tempo. Mas nada de anormal foi constatado em mim. Explicou.

- Talvez ela indique o local do cristal. Vegeta agora entra na conversa.

- Quando tinha 12 anos eu procurei o cristal. E também pensei que minha marca de nascença mostraria o caminho ou coisa parecida. Mais nada aconteceu até hoje. Ela tentava falar devagar para não mostrar seu nervosismo. - O professor Briefs me disse que antes de falecer meu pai lhe contou que o cristal apareceria na hora certa. Mas ninguém sabe que hora é esta ou se não era apenas loucura gerada pela morte de minha mãe.

- E esse tal professor Briefs? Ele não sabe da lenda? Pergunta o rei severo.

- Não. Responde a princesa. – Pelo que eu sei isso é passado apenas para a geração real e para os anciões, e o único ancião vivo era o mestre Kame que morto recentemente na Terra como vocês já sabem.

- Sendo assim princesa, considere-se presa. Comunica o rei deixando Bulma aflita.

- Por que me prende? Pergunta tentando se controlar.

- Por que me esconde a verdade? O rei responde com outra pergunta.

- Já disse que não minto. Disse tudo o que sei. Eu juro. Os olhos agora enchiam de lágrimas.

O rei reflete alguns minutos e fala:

- Todo o seu planeta desaparecerá, incluindo as pessoas. Ele tenta pressioná-la.

- O que? Como pode? As lágrimas agora caem frouxas. – Tudo isso por uma lenda que nem ao menos sabe se é verdade. Acusa ela.

- Pode não ser verdade. Mas também pode ser. Diz o rei.- Há uma saída para vocês. Comunica ele.

- E que saída é esta? Pergunta ela com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Como eu lhe expliquei, nós sayajins fazemos parte de uma família guerreira. Nosso corpo, mente e estilo de vida é todo voltado para a guerra, para o combate. O rei começa a caminhar pela sala. – Apesar de tanta força, nós temos muitos inimigos. Todos sabem que nosso fraco é a tecnologia. E nós sabemos que esses inimigos possuem grandes tecnologias que os auxiliam nas batalhas e nas defesas de seus planetas. Há algum tempo venho ouvindo rumores de uma grande guerra na galáxia, cujo alvo é o nosso planeta. Muitos povos querem a nossa destruição completa. Nesse momento ele é interrompido:

- Não é difícil de imaginar o porquê! Fala ela com rancor.

- Como eu ia dizendo. O rei ignora o comentário. – Eles estão tramando uma aliança contra nós e alguns poucos aliados e subordinados. Infelizmente estamos em menor número. Apesar de sermos fortes, se entrarmos num confronto desses, sofreremos muitas baixas e é possível que meu planeta jamais se refaça. Pensando nisso, tenho estudado planetas de nossa galáxia implantando alguns espiões. O planeta Cristal fica numa posição estratégica para os nossos exércitos. Tem uma grande vantagem tecnológica contra os demais planetas. E ainda possui uma possibilidade de poder absoluto do universo.

- Aonde pretende chegar com isso? Pergunta Bulma.

- Proponho uma aliança. Fala ele finalmente.

- Uma aliança? Que tipo de aliança? Agora é a vez de Vegeta perguntar. Seu pai nunca faz alianças.

- Eu vou explicar. Fala ele. – O planeta Cristal não possui rei nem rainha. A única é você minha cara. Uma princesa ingênua e desprotegida. Essas palavras fazem Bulma corar de raiva. – Você tem interesse em manter seu planeta e as vidas lá existentes. Ofereço tudo isto á você em troca de uma aliança. Protegeremos seu planeta e seus habitantes, sem que eles sejam escravizados, maltratados, torturados, mortos, etc. em troca de tecnologia, submissão real e o direito de usarmos todo e qualquer recurso natural ou não oferecido por ele. Concluiu.

- Tenho alguma outra opção? Bulma ouve atentamente.

- Não. Nenhuma. Afirma o rei.

- E que tipo de aliança faremos? Agora ela precisava saber dos detalhes desta aliança tão temida.

- Sempre soube que seu povo é um povo pacato. Obediente aos seus comandantes. Sei também, que eles preferem lutar mesmo sabendo que serão destruídos, á obedecer alguém que tente tomar-lhes o planeta ou tente destituí-la do trono. Nesse caso venho pensando há muito tempo, até que cheguei em uma conclusão.

- E que conclusão é esta meu pai? Vegeta estava cada vez mais curioso.

- Um matrimônio! Diz ele finalmente.

- Matrimônio! Os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso mesmo. Afirma o rei. – Proponho casamento entre vocês. Desta maneira o meu filho será nomeado rei de Cristal e você finalmente será nomeada rainha. Ele continuará sendo príncipe dos sayajins e você minha querida nossa princesa. Desta forma ambos serão obedecidos e continuarão com seus postos reais. Não haverá problemas com nenhum dos habitantes de nossos planetas. Pois todos sabem que é comum o casamento entre príncipes de diferentes mundos.

- E se eu me recusar? Desafia Vegeta.

- Você não ousaria passar por uma ordem minha. A voz do rei estava repleta de raiva. – Você me deve obediência, não só como pai mais como seu rei. Os olhos do rei eram extremamente severos com o filho.

- Há alguma chance de recusa da minha parte? Pergunta a princesa no meio da discussão em família.

- Se você quiser ver seu planeta destruído com todos os seus habitantes e viver parao resto da vida nas minhas prisões. Sinta-se a vontade para recusar. Debocha o rei.

A cabeça de Bulma não para de girar. Queria acordar daquele horrível pesadelo. Estar nas mãos de pessoas tão cruéis era uma terrível sorte. Não podia desafiar os sayajins. Seu povo provavelmente não resistiria por mais de dois dias. Precisava pensar no bem de todos. _"Mas, casar. E com alguém tão sombrio, arrogante, prepotente, metido... E quantos mais adjetivos ruins existirem. Droga o que eu farei agora?"_ A marca no pescoço dela começa a brilhar. _"Não posso recusar. Como princesa, tenho que pensar no bem estar do planeta e não no meu próprio. Isso é comandar com justiça. E pelo menos, ainda serei a rainha de Cristal. Preciso arriscar."_

Assim que viram a marca no pescoço dela brilhar, tanto o rei quanto o príncipe se espantaram. Mas isso causou satisfação no rei. Pois era um sinal de que estava no caminho certo. Sabia que casando Vegeta com ela, logo colocaria a mão na Safira. Apesar de não demonstrarem abertamente, notou o súbito interesse de ambos um pelo outro. _"Claro que o de Vegeta era casual, afinal, a moça é uma beldade e ele está na flor da idade. Ele não terá problemas para seduzi-la. Logo estarão casados e ela com certeza lhe contará onde está a bendita Safira._"

Vegeta mal podia acreditar. _"Casar? Casar?"_ Repetia ele. _"Meu pai deve ter enlouquecido."_ Olha para Bulma nesse instante. _"Ao menos ela é bonita. Talvez até me divirta um pouco com ela. Mas nada disso vale esse esforço idiota. Isso é pura porcaria."_ Seu sangue fervia. Estava com muita raiva pela proposta do rei.

Finalmente Bulma aceita a proposta para a satisfação do rei Vegeta.

- Uma decisão sensata. Disse ele. – Mandarei uma de nossas serviçais acomodá-la num quarto. Mais tarde, você poderá comunicar-se com os seus e dar-lhes a notícia do casamento. Sem entrar em detalhes sobre os métodos de convencimentos usados. Não queremos nenhuma rebelião. Termina em tom ameaçador.


	5. O Noivado Acontece! A união dos planetas

**O NOIVADO ACONTECE!**

**A ALIANÇA ENTRE OS PLANETAS**

Após a "reunião", a princesa foi encaminhada aos seus aposentos. No caminho se manteve em silêncio. O príncipe ainda estava de cara amarrada. O rei fingia ignorar o descontentamento do filho. Resolvendo quebrar o silêncio ele fala:

- É melhor você providenciar um anel de noivado, ou os habitantes de Cristal vão achar estranha essa relação.

- Eles não precisam achar nada. Fala Vegeta mal humorado.

- Claro que precisam! Afirma o rei. – Assim que a princesa se comunicar com eles, provavelmente vai querer voltar e dar a notícia pessoalmente. Você como o noivo deverá ir junto. Assim, conheceremos melhor nossos novos irmãos. Disse em tom de deboche.

Vegeta nada respondeu continuava em pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e olhava a vista lá fora.

- Oras... Reclamou o rei.- Deixe de fazer cena! Fala ele. - Veja o lado bom das coisas, você aproveitará a noite de núpcias. Tinha tom de deboche em sua fala. - Porque convenhamos, a princesa é uma verdadeira beldade. Comenta em gargalhadas.

- Pelo menos alguma coisa tem que estar ao meu favor. Comentou entre os dentes. – Vou me retirar. Avisou.

No caminho para seu quarto o príncipe Vegeta se encontra com Mai que logo o enche de perguntas. Sem agüentar mais suas intromissões Vegeta a pega pelo pescoço e esbarra na parede do palácio destruindo parte dela. Avisa em tom ameaçador:

- Estou cheio de suas perguntas idiotas! Que seja a última vez que me questiona sua insolente tola! A raiva do príncipe não era toda para Mai, mas ela foi á pessoa que apareceu em seu caminho, portanto, era nela que descontaria sua raiva. Vegeta apertava cada vez mais o pescoço dela que já ficava sem ar. – Nunca mais me questione. Você me entendeu? Me entendeu? Pergunta ele.

Mai mal consegue responder. As palavras saem roucas e abafadas. Vegeta a solta e ela desce pela parede caindo no chão devagar. Tentava voltar a respirar. Ele continuou o caminho até seu quarto batendo a porta assim que entrou. Mai continuava caída com os olhos marejados em lágrimas. Logo que se recuperou, encontrou seu pai que lamentou a notícia. Mai não conseguiu se conter, era dominada por raiva, ciúme, todo tipo de sentimentos. Bardock fala:

- Mai! Chama ele. – Não tome atitudes precipitadas. Avisa. – Vamos esperar pelo desfecho dessa história. Se bem conheço o príncipe Vegeta, esse casamento não durará ou talvez nem chegue a se realizar. Ele tenta acalmar a filha. - Sabe tanto quanto eu, que o rei não gosta de casamentos entre sayajins e outras raças. Imagina se vai querer que um futuro herdeiro seja mestiço. Conjectura ele.

- Herdeiro? Questiona ela. – Se esse casamento não significa nada, por que teriam herdeiros? As lágrimas brotavam fáceis.

- Tenha compostura! Não fica bem a comandante da guarda real mostrar tanta fraqueza. Ordena o pai. – Vamos esperar o momento e logo você terá seu lugar de direito. Encare como um grande benefício para o seu futuro reinado como a rainha dos sayajins. Diz ele tentando acalma-la, e adverte-a: - Manteremos a calma e agiremos com naturalidade.

Mai vai para o quarto tentando acreditar nas palavras de seu pai, mas no fundo de seu coração sente que será diferente. Demora para adormecer.

Na manhã seguinte Bulma acorda cedo. Ainda atordoada demora um pouco para voltar a se ambientar, mas logo os terríveis episódios do dia anterior lhe invadem a mente. Respira fundo e levanta-se. Procura um hobby deixado por uma das serviçais. Vestindo-o aperta o botão ao lado da cama que serve para chamar algum empregado. Em instantes, alguém bate na porta de seu quarto. Era a moça da noite passada. Ela entra e pergunta:

- Em que posso ser útil majestade? Sua cabeça permanece baixa.

- Gostaria de tomar um banho. Explica Bulma. – Mas não consegui me entender com nada no banheiro. Você poderia me ajudar? Mente ela tentando puxar assunto.

- É para isso que estou aqui alteza. Fala a moça dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Quando a banheira enche, ela avisa Bulma. Chegando ao banheiro Bulma pergunta:

- Será que tem algum sabonete líquido para colocar na água? Eu adoro tomar banho com muita espuma. Fala ela.

- Vou providenciar senhora. Avisa a empregada.

Voltando com os sabonetes, ela entrega-os a princesa que cheira cada um. Logo escolhe o sabonete com um cheiro suave como o de um bebê. Quando ela começa a tirar a roupa nota que a moça vai ficando encabulada, pois não era comum este tipo de atitudes pelas mulheres do palácio. Pedindo desculpas ela vai se retirando, quando Bulma fala:

- Não se sinta envergonhada. Somos mulheres e pelo que sei temos as mesmas coisas. Brinca ela, arrancando o primeiro sorriso da moça. – E depois, eu sempre tenho a companhia de minha mãe. E como ela não está, gostaria que você ficasse. Pede ela. – Adoro conversar no banho, ajuda a me relaxar. Explica.

- Como desejar alteza. Fala a moça.

- Me conte sobre você! Pede a princesa. – De onde vem? Não me parece ser sayajin! Comenta.

- Eu venho do planeta Trinity. Meu nome é Mya. Começa a contar:- Há algum tempo os sayajins fizeram aliança com o rei de Trinity, mas este faleceu logo depois. Como não tínhamos mais um rei, O rei Vegeta passou a ser também o rei de Trinity.

- Mas o rei de Trinity não tinha filhos? Perguntou curiosa.

- Infelizmente eles eram pequenos. O rei Vegeta os destituiu e fez novas alianças com os generais de Trinity. Hoje o meu povo é comandado por um regente, um general do rei que aplica suas ordens. Eu fui trazida para cá ainda pequena para trabalhar no palácio. Meus pais também vieram, mas uma doença terrível nos assolou e eles acabaram falecendo.

- Sinto muito pelos seus pais Mya. Deve sentir falta deles? Fala solícita.

- Sinto muita falta! Concorda a moça.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Nós somos parecidas. Comenta Bulma.

- Parecidas? Mya parecia surpresa com o comentário da princesa. – Como podemos ser parecidas, se eu sou apenas uma serviçal e a senhora uma princesa?

- Não se menospreze desse jeito Mya! Adverte Bulma. – Somos muito parecidas e vou dizer o porque: você perdeu seus pais ainda cedo, eu também; você foi muito corajosa assim como eu, pois ambas sabemos como é difícil não ter família; e depois Mya, você é uma pessoa encantadora, assim como eu. Bulma dá uma piscadinha pra ela e ambas caem na gargalhada. Continuam conversando e Bulma lhe conta sua história. Já no quarto, parecem amigas há anos. _"Finalmente encontrei uma boa pessoa nesse planeta"_ Pensa Bulma enquanto observa a roupa que Mya lhe trás. De repente, Mya olha as horas e percebe que logo o café da manhã será servido.

- É melhor você se apressar senhora! Avisa ela. – Esta quase na hora do café.

- Só me apresso se não me chamar mais de senhora. Me faz parecer velha e eu só tenho dezessete anos. Comenta Bulma. - Aposto que é mais velha do que eu. Fala ela.

- Tenho 22 anos.

- Imaginei. Fala antes de sair.

Quando chega a sala do café, Bulma se encontra com Mai e Bardock á quem cumprimenta. Bardock logo a felicita pelo casamento, e Bulma amargurada agradece. Vegeta também chega para o café e Bulma percebe que ele não responde os cumprimentos dos demais. Ela então o cumprimenta:

- Bom dia príncipe Vegeta! Arrepende-se logo em seguida, pois do jeito que é grosso, o príncipe é bem capaz de desaforá-la. Mas para sua surpresa, mesmo por entre os dentes e sem olhar para ela, ele retribui o cumprimento. Ninguém senta até a chegada do rei.

Enquanto tomam o café, o rei pergunta a Bulma:

- Dormiu bem? Essa falsidade causava enjôo em qualquer um.

- Dormi sim majestade. Fala ela.

- Que bom! Completa ele.

Durante o resto do café Bulma não falou nada. Comia devagar, pois estava sem fome. Apenas ouvia de cabeça baixa a conversa dos demais sobre os problemas do planeta, as alianças, guerras. Enquanto ouvia pensava: _"Que maneira horrível de tomar café. Essas coisas deveriam ser comentadas em reuniões e não enquanto comemos"._

Após o café, o rei falaá princesa:

- É hora de fazer contato com seu planeta! Avisa ele.- Vamos até o laboratório de comunicações.

Apenas o rei, Vegeta e Bulma seguem para a sala de comunicações, os demais vão cuidar de seus afazeres. O rei Vegeta manda que Bulma siga o combinado, e só fale da aliança quando chegar a Cristal com seu noivo. Chegando na sala, uma tentativa de comunicação é solicitada ao planeta Cristal que prontamente responde com uma figura muito conhecida por Bulma:

- Aqui é o professor Briefs. Fala ele, e para sua surpresa Bulma aparece na tela.

- Bom dia professor! Cumprimenta. – Como é bom poder vê-lo! Fala ela com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- É maravilhoso ver você também minha filha. Diz emocionado. – Como você está? Pergunta.

- Eu estou bem professor. Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo. Responde tentando despreocupá-los.

- E os soldados? Questiona preocupado.

- Voltaram apenas dez soldados. Fala ela de cabeça baixa. – Infelizmente perdemos o restante. Eu sinto muito, não consegui defendê-los. As lágrimas começavam a cair.

Vegeta e o rei, ficam surpresos com a maneira que a princesa se comunica com os seus.

- Realmente é uma tragédia. Mas não se abata minha filha. Pede o professor. - Sei que você fez o possível para defendê-los.

Neste instante, a sra. Briefs entra correndo no laboratório de Cristal. Avisada de que a princesa se comunicava, ela não perdeu tempo. Literalmente empurrando o professor para o lado ela fala quase sem fôlego:

- Filha! Chama ela. – Minha filha querida você esta bem? Pergunta aflita. – Está machucada? Fizeram algum mal á você? Dispara.

- Mamãe! Bulma passa a mão na tela, como se quisesse acariciar a sra. Briefs. – Pensei que nunca mais a veria de novo. Fala emocionada.

- Não diga bobagens querida! Pede ela enquanto também acaricia a tela. – Mas me conte, você esta bem?

- Estou sim! Não se preocupe. Pede ela. – Acredito que hoje á tarde, estarei voltando para casa. Comenta enquanto olha na direção do rei que faz um gesto de positivo com a cabeça.

- Mandaremos uma nave com escolta buscar você querida. Fala a sra. Briefs.

- Não será necessário. Nesse momento Bulma volta a olhar o rei que por entre os lábios manda que ela siga o combinado. Nessa hora a senhora Briefs e o professor notam que Bulma está estranha.

- E por que não? Pergunta o professor.

- Os sayajins farão minha escolta de volta para casa. O Príncipe Vegeta me acompanha pessoalmente. Explica. – Gostaria que vocês preparassem tudo para a minha volta e para os meus convidados. Diz ela.

- Ele será nosso convidado? A sra. Briefs parece surpresa.

- Será. Responde Bulma. – Foi ele quem me salvou a vida. Conta. – E eu estou sendo muito bem tratada aqui no planeta Vegeta. Quero retribuir a hospitalidade. Termina ela.

- Como desejar querida. Atende o professor.

- Só mais uma coisa. Pede ela. – Avisem as famílias dos soldados que estarão voltando comigo. Passarei a lista com os nomes deles. Bulma envia a lista ao professor. – Quanto á família dos demais, quero que recebam todo o apoio necessário. Marquem também uma reunião com todos. Eu pessoalmente quero conversar com eles e confortá-los.

- Faremos isto também. Confirma a sra. Briefs.

- Eu te amo mãe! Fala despedindo-se. – Até a volta.

- Eu também te amo minha fadinha. Era o apelido carinhoso da princesa. – Até a volta. Fim de comunicação.

No momento em que a sra. Briefs chama Bulma de fadinha Vegeta volta a prestar atenção a conversa. _"Essa mulher á chamou de fada."_ Pensa ele. _"Provavelmente ela sabe de alguma coisa"._

Assim que deixam á sala de comunicações o rei avisa que o noivado deles acontecerá no almoço, e será transmitido á todos os sayajins e povos aliados. Vegeta se surpreende com a rapidez do pai em tomar as atitudes. Provavelmente mandou que tudo ficasse pronto, quando soube que a princesa chegaria.

Bulma diz que não tem nada apropriado para usar e o rei manda que Mya providencie um vestido digno da futura princesa dos sayajins.

Quando Bulma deixa a sala o rei pergunta ao filho:

- Já providenciou o anel de noivado?

- Fiz isso agora de manhã. Avisa ele. - Mandei que um dos empregados providenciassem uma roupa de gala também. Disse a contra gosto.

- Ótimo. Fala o rei satisfeito.- Tudo ocorre como o planejado. Seja pontual! Ordena.

Vegeta sai sem responder o que deixa o rei irritado. Mas sabia que o filho era assim, tinha puxado o gênio da mãe. _"Sarah, Sarah. Como você me faz falta"._ Pensa o rei suspirando.

No quarto, Bulma descansa enquanto conversa com Mya que está sentada numa poltrona ajeitando o vestido. Ela nota a tristeza da princesa e meio insegura pergunta sobre. Bulma lhe conta toda a chantagem do rei. O que deixa Mya furiosa. Ela explica a Bulma, que o rei é realmente cruel e impiedoso. Mas de certa forma, trata a princesa melhor do que todos que ela já tenha visto ou presenciado. Bulma convida Mya para ir morar em Cristal com ela. Diz que após o casamento dela, Mya poderá ficar fazendo companhia a sua mãe de criação. A moça fica muito feliz. Mas logo desanima:

- O rei não permitirá a minha partida. Comenta.

- Deixe isso comigo. Afirma Bulma.

A princesa olha-se no espelho. Finalmente um vestido que ela gosta. Num rosa discreto, o vestido de seda pura é simples. Acompanha o contorno do corpo perfeitamente, tem alças delicadas e um pequeno detalhe no busto. _"Pena eu ter que usá-lo numa situação tão desagradável"_ Pensa em um suspiro doído. Mya, vendo a agonia da princesa segura a mão dela em sinal de apoio. Bulma dá um pequeno sorriso em gratidão.

- Você está maravilhosa! Elogia ela.

- Eu acho que este vestido, apesar de discreto está muito... sensual. Comenta a princesa meio insegura.

- É porque vossa majestade é uma mulher sensual. Fala Mya. Enquanto Bulma faz uma careta e balança a cabeça discordando da nova amiga.

Ela prende os cabelos num bonito rabo-de-cavalo, para isso, usa um prendedor com a fivela cravejada de diamantes e zircônios. Coloca também, um maravilhoso par de brincos em formato de flor, e um delicado colar feito de várias florzinhas. Ambos cravejadas de diamantes e zircônios. As jóias foram um presente do rei, pelo noivado. Apesar de ser um lindo jogo, Bulma lamenta com Mya o fato do presente ter sido dado pelo rei. Mya diz á princesa que é um lindo presente. E que ela deve aceitar, já que ganhou do futuro sogro.

Última olhada no espelho. Ela fecha os olhos e faz uma pequena prece, onde pede forças a Deus para suportar o que virá. As duas deixam o quarto. Na parte de fora, um empregado avisa a princesa que esta deve esperar na ante-sala do trono, pois o príncipe chegará em breve.

Chegando á ante-sala, todos admiram a beleza da princesa. Mai, não consegue disfarçar a inveja e o incomodo que sente. O rei Vegeta a elogia:

- Você está maravilhosa! Fico feliz que tenha aceitado as jóias que lhe dei. Pela primeira vez o rei parecia sincero.

- Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo presente alteza. Agradece ela. – O senhor também está muito bem. Comenta. O rei apenas balança a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento. E voltando ás grosserias habituais, ordena:

- Bardock! Chama ele. – Vá apressar Vegeta! Manda. Bardock vai atrás do príncipe. "Esse meu filho só me causa dores de cabeça". Pensa aborrecido.

No quarto, Vegeta ainda coloca o traje de gala. Sua mente vaga longe. Sua expressão séria, mostra o nível de mal-humor. Uma batida na porta, o trás de volta a realidade.

- Pode entrar! Fala ele. Quando vê a figura de Bardock no espelho pergunta: - O que você quer?

- O rei manda lhe apressar. Dá o recado.

- Ainda tenho alguns minutos. Fala ele.

- A princesa já chegou. Comenta Bardock. – Por isso o rei está impaciente. Avisa.

Vegeta não diz nada. _"Então ela já chegou!"_ Pensa surpreso. _"Desse jeito eu vou bancar o maricas, já que demorei tanto para me arrumar"._ Termina de se ajeitar. Pega o estojo com os anéis e sai ao seu amargo destino.

Chegando a ante-sala, recebe os cumprimentos dos ministros, generais, alguns importantes aliados e do rei.

- Por que a demora? Pergunta o rei zangado.

- Eu pensei estar no horário. Responde Vegeta.

- A princesa chegou á dez minutos. Fala ele severo.

- E onde está ela? Pergunta Vegeta correndo á sala com os olhos.

- Ela foi ao toalete. Avisa o rei. – Assim que ela retornar daremos início a cerimônia. Primeiro, eu serei anunciado. Você será anunciado depois e logo atrás, os convidados de honra. Será como em todas as cerimônias. Você já sabe! Vegeta impaciente faz um sim com a cabeça. – Eu farei um discurso, anunciarei o noivado e apresentarei a princesa. As portas serão abertas para ela e você vai buscá-la, fazendo-a sentar-se ao seu lado no trono. Após alguns minutos daremos início ao noivado. Explica o rei, enquanto Vegeta suspira aborrecido por tanta besteira. – Ela também já foi avisada.

Nesse momento, Mai se retira. Não consegue mais segurar as lágrimas. Não podia acreditar que o seu príncipe tão amado fará compromisso com outra. Ao vê-lo num traje tão bonito, uma dor forte quase lhe esmaga o peito. Ela passa por Bulma que vinha do toalete. A princesa acha estranho, pára por alguns segundos observando a cena e depois segue seu caminho sem entender nada.

Ao entrar na ante-sala, Bulma se depara com o olhar de Vegeta que percorre cada centímetro de seu corpo. Ele não consegue disfarçar ao se deparar com tamanha beleza. A princesa fica corada com a indiscrição. Ao notar o olhar do filho o rei fala:

- Realmente ela é uma jovem magnífica! Quando chegou aqui, arrancou suspiros até dos mais puritanos. Comenta num meio sorriso. Vegeta nada responde, apenas segue a princesa com os olhos. É como se não conseguisse tirar os olhos de cima dela.

Quando a princesa se põe ao lado do rei este lhe pergunta:

- Está pronta? Sem esperar a resposta ele completa: - Desse momento em diante, meu povo a reconhecerá como sua futura princesa. Fala ele. – Espero que faça por merecer. Você deverá substituir a rainha Sarah daqui a alguns anos. E eu aviso, será uma árdua tarefa. Avisa. - Minha falecida esposa era maravilhosa. Era a primeira vez desde que chegara, que Bulma ouvia alguém ou o rei referir-se a rainha.

- Estou pronta. Respondeu apenas.

- Ótimo! Que comece a cerimônia. Anuncia.

A cerimônia tem início. Muitos convidados importantes já aguardavam na sala do trono. Todas as apresentações são feitas. Os sayajins assistem a cerimônia por suas televisões. Todos estão surpresos pelo anúncio de noivado. O rei começa seu discurso. Lá fora, Bulma sente-se nervosa e respira fundo várias vezes.

"_... Hoje é um dia de festa para os sayajins ...! Fala o rei continuando o seu discurso. "... Meu filho, o príncipe Vegeta, deu-me uma grande felicidade ao comunicar que pretendia se casar..."_

Vegeta não consegue disfarçar a impaciência. Sempre odiou cerimoniais. E odiava ainda mais este, já que era obrigado a se casar.

"... Logo ganharemos mais aliados a nossa causa..." Anuncia o rei. "... Sim! É isso mesmo! O planeta Cristal se unirá á nós contra nossos inimigos, fortalecendo nossas defesas, tecnologia e recursos. E para que essa aliança seja eterna, uniremos nossos reinos! ..." Todos na sala se surpreendem com a notícia. Os sayajins que acompanham pela televisão também ficam surpresos. O rei continua: "... Vocês devem estar se perguntando como isso será possível? Eu direi como é possível. Ao anunciar que iria se casar, meu filho; seu príncipe; deu-me mais uma enorme alegria, ao contar sobre sua noiva e futura esposa. Gostaria de anunciar ..." Faz uma pausa angustiante. Mai se segura a todo custo. O coração de Vegeta dispara ao perceber que tudo se tornará oficial. No lado de fora Bulma também sente o coração disparar e suas pernas tremer.

"... Bulma ..." Nesse momento as portas se abrem revelando a princesa. Enquanto Vegeta segue para buscar a princesa, o rei continua sua apresentação: "... Eis a princesa de Cristal; futura esposa de meu filho e futura princesa dos sayajins." Há um grande burburinho na sala do trono, as pessoas estão perplexas com o anuncio. No momento seguinte, todos se colocam de pé para receber a princesa. Uma salva de palmas é estendida á ela. Ao oferecer o braço a Bulma, Vegeta percebe que as mãos dela tremem. Em frente aos tronos, sentam-se dando início á cerimônia de noivado.

Chega á hora de colocar o anel. Com resignação, Vegeta se ajoelha e abre o estojo com o anel. Mai acha que vai desmaiar e é amparada por Bardock. Bulma oferece a mão timidamente. Ele coloca um lindo anel de safira no anelar direito dela e levanta-se. Entrega a aliança que ela deve colocar nele e oferece sua mão. Ao segurar as mãos do príncipe, Bulma sente o coração disparar e fica levemente corada.

Oficializada a cerimônia de noivado. Todos partem para o coquetel oferecido pelo rei.


	6. Voltando para casa

VOLTANDO PARA CASA

**VOLTANDO PARA CASA**

No coquetel, é feito um brinde aos noivos. O rei anda pelo coquetel, sempre seguido por Bardock (seu braço direito), Mai e os noivos. Ele, apresenta Bulma á todos os convidados. Depois de exibi-la como um troféu, o rei dispensa Mai e os noivos seguindo apenas com Bardock pelo salão.

Nesse instante, um grupo de rapazes se aproxima deles. Um dos rapazes fala:

- E aí Vegeta! Cumprimenta Goku. – Uau! Exclama ele olhando para a princesa. – Não vai nos apresentar? Pergunta ao primo.

A muito contra gosto Vegeta apresenta-os a Bulma:

- Este idiota é Goku. Fala ele.

- Muito prazer. Bulma estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Goku beija sua mão delicadamente e fala:

- O prazer é todo meu boneca. Diz galanteador. Bulma sorri.

- Estes são Nappa e Raditz que é irmão de Goku. Terminando assim as apresentações.

Goku é primo de Vegeta, e irmão mais novo de Raditz. Este é um rapaz sério, ao contrário do irmão Goku. Goku é um rapaz alegre e brincalhão, mas nas batalhas, torna-se um adversário extremamente forte e astuto. Seu pai Kenji, é o regente de Trinity.

Nappa por sua vez é primo de Vegeta por parte da rainha Sarah. Ele é filho de um dos generais do planeta Vegeta. Como está sempre nas batalhas, só reencontra o primo em grandes eventos.

- Puxa Vegeta, você nunca nos contou que namorava esta gata. Reclama Goku.

- Deve ser porque eu não queria que você me importunasse com tantas besteiras. Diz Vegeta.

- Você estava é com medo. Acusa Goku. - Medo que ela largasse você assim que me conhecesse. Nesse momento ele pisca para Bulma que sorri novamente.

Vegeta apenas balança a cabeça. Agora é a vez de Raditz:

- E como foi que se conheceram? Pergunta curioso.

Vegeta e Bulma se olham sem saber o que dizer. Até que ela diz.

- Foi na Terra. Conta.

- Na Terra? Agora era a vez de Nappa. – Mas você não é do planeta Cristal? Pergunta á Bulma. - O que vocês foram fazer na Terra? Ele parecia confuso.

- Não é da conta de vocês. Responde o príncipe sem paciência.

- Não precisa se zangar Vegeta. Comenta Raditz.

- Então parem de me aborrecer com perguntas estúpidas. Reclama ele.

Bulma observava o comportamento dos rapazes e se divertia com eles. Cada um tinha uma característica muito visível. Era engraçado ver como Vegeta se comportava com os primos, que literalmente lhe provocavam o tempo todo.

- E então boneca? Pergunta Goku. – Quantos anos têm o nosso avião real? Todos riem da maneira que Goku se refere á princesa.

- Tenho dezessete. Responde ela.

Todos se assustam com a resposta. Vegeta quase engasga com a bebida quando ouve a idade dela.

- Dezessete? Pergunta Raditz novamente.

- Sim dezessete. Responde Bulma sem entender o espanto deles.

- Acho que agora você assustou até o seu noivo. Disse Nappa ao observar o comportamento de Vegeta, quando esse ouviu a idade da noiva.

- E que mal há em ter dezessete anos? Pergunta Bulma.

- Não há mal algum querida! Responde Goku que passando o braço por cima do ombro dela continua: - Ah! Suspira ele. – Os meus dezessete anos. Como era boa aquela época. Transar; lutar; transar; transar e lutar. Eu adorava essa seqüência. Relembra. – Bem diferente de hoje em dia: lutar; lutar; lutar e quando der transar. Com isso todos caem na gargalhada.

Mai não sorri nem acha graça em nada. Notando isso Nappa pergunta:

- O que você tem Mai? Está tão séria? Diz ele preocupado.

- Essa é a cara dela Nappa. Fala Raditz. – Todos sabem que de tanto conviver com Vegeta, a Mai adquiriu seu mal-humor constante.

Bulma olha na direção de Mai que responde:

- Eu só estou cansada! Explica ela.

- Cansada de tanto ter dor de cotovelo. Provoca Goku.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Pergunta Mai possessa.

- O que todos sabemos querida. Fala ele passando o braço agora pelo pescoço dela. – Você deve estar se corroendo de ciúmes da princesa. Acusa. – Já que desde pequena foi apaixonada pelo Vegeta.

Bulma fica surpresa com a revelação de Goku. _"Agora tudo faz sentido"_. Pensa ela ao lembrar-se do comportamento de Mai desde que se conheceram. Olha na direção de Vegeta, mas este não se mostra chocado nem irritado com o comentário.

- Do que esta falando idiota! Mai explode ante o comentário de Goku e o empurra para longe.

- Calma Mai. Pede Nappa.

- É este idiota! Acusa ela. – Só fala besteiras! O nervosismo de Mai começava a ser percebido pelos demais.

- Eu só falo a verdade. Diz Goku. – Você que não assume! Provoca.

- Já chega Goku! Ordena Vegeta. – Meu pai não tolerará escândalos. Avisa ele.

Bardock, percebendo há algum tempo o descontrole da filha, chega junto ao grupo e dando uma desculpa retira Mai dali.

O rei avisa que se dará inicio há um pequeno baile. Convidando a princesa para dançar, ele abre o baile. Minutos depois, entrega-a á Vegeta que termina a música com ela. O baile é aberto aos demais convidados. Bulma dança com alguns convidados. Vegeta vez por outra é tirado por alguma esposa de general ou filha. Os três rapazes não perdem tempo e também dançam com a princesa. Enquanto Bulma dança com Goku, Vegeta nota que ela se diverte com ele. Uma música lenta começa. Dá-se início a parte do baile em que somente os solteiros entram na pista. Vegeta e Bulma dançam no centro para incentivar os futuros casais. O desconforto de ambos por estarem tão próximos, é percebido pelos rapazes. Goku comenta:

- Tem alguma coisa estranha com esses dois. Fala ele com a mão no queixo. – E eu vou descobrir o que é!

- Também acho que tem algo estranho entre esses dois. Nunca pensei que o Vegeta se casaria. Fala Raditz.

- E eu, acho melhor vocês não se meterem nisso. Adverte Nappa.

Terminando a dança, Vegeta se afasta. Pega mais uma taça de bebida e se escora em uma parede sozinho. Apenas observa a princesa de longe. Bulma finalmente termina suas obrigações. Ela leva a mão aos olhos que ficam embaçados. Começa a sentir-se tonta. Nesse momento Bardock se aproxima dela:

- Tem algo errado princesa? Pergunta preocupado.

- Estou um pouco tonta. Explica ela.

Mai aproxima-se também. Bardock apóia a princesa pelo cotovelo e a faz sentar um pouco.

- Vou chamar um médico! Avisa ele.

- Oh não! Pede Bulma. – Não é necessário. Acredito que seja um mal estar passageiro.

- Você comeu algo? Pergunta ele.

- Ainda não. Fala ela.

- Deve ser isso. Constata. A cerimônia foi longa, assim como todas as formalidades. Vossa alteza deve estar exausta e faminta. Diz ele.

- É verdade. Confirma a princesa

– Mai! Bardock chama a filha.

- O que é? Pergunta seca.

- Busque alguns canapés para a princesa. Pede ele. – E um copo de água também.

- Eu não sou empregada dela. Responde a garota. - Se ela quiser comer ou beber, que vá buscar. Ambos se assustam com tamanha grosseria.

Bardock irritado com a atitude da filha pergunta:

- Que modos são esses minha filha? Fulminava Mai com os olhos.

- São os modos que essa princesa intrometida merece. Responde ela antes de virar as costas e sair, deixando Bardock com cara de tacho.

- Não se preocupe princesa. Diz ele tentando disfarçar. - Eu mesmo pegarei a água e os canapés. Avisa.

- Não precisa se incomodar general. Fala ela

Nesse momento Vegeta se aproxima deles:

- O que está havendo? Pergunta.

- A princesa não se sente bem. Avisa Bardock.

- Não é nada de mais. Diz Bulma.

- Você está pálida. Comenta o príncipe. – Tem certeza que esta bem? Pergunta ele franzindo o cenho, e percebendo que a cor dos lábios da princesa vão sumindo.

- Tenho sim! Confirma ela, no mesmo instante em que se levanta para mostrar a eles que está bem. Desmaia em seguida sendo amparada pelo príncipe.

Todos ficam surpresos ao perceber o desmaio da princesa. O rei chega em seguida e pergunta o que houve:

- Ela desmaiou! Não está vendo? Pergunta Vegeta sem paciência enquanto pega a princesa no colo.

- É melhor levá-la pro quarto. Avisa o rei. Olhando para Bardock fala: - O que está esperando? Vá chamar um médico! Ordena.

Vegeta leva Bulma para seu quarto enquanto aguardam o médico. Assim que ele chega, constata que foi um desmaio simples. Provavelmente ocasionado por uma queda de pressão, pela falta de alimentação e por um esgotamento.

O rei manda Vegeta ficar cuidando da princesa junto com Mya. O príncipe reclama, mas o rei diz que não fica bem ele não ficar com a noiva num momento desses. O rei volta para o baile e avisa aos demais que tudo está bem e que a princesa já está melhor.

Tempo depois Bulma abre os olhos. Demora para voltar a enxergar normalmente. Assim que sua cabeça para de rodar ela observa o ambiente nada familiar. _"Não me lembro de meu quarto ser assim"_ pensa. Assim que tenta se levantar, Mya a impede:

- Fique deitada majestade. Avisa ela.

- O que aconteceu comigo? Pergunta ela enquanto volta a se deitar.

- A senhora desmaiou. Explica Mya. – Teve uma queda de pressão. O médico a examinou e disse que precisa se alimentar e descansar.

- Que lugar é este? Pergunta mais uma vez.

Desta vez uma nova voz parece:

- É o meu quarto. Vegeta começa a falar. Apenas nesse momento Bulma percebe que ele estava no quarto. – Eu te trouxe para cá após o desmaio. Fala ele sério.

Nesse momento Mya avisa que vai trazer algo para a princesa comer.

- Que vexame! Diz ela. – Obrigada mais uma vez! Agradece.- Parece que você vive me ajudando. Comenta sem obter resposta dele.

Mya volta com uma sopa. Vegeta avisa que vai contar ao rei que a princesa está melhor. Sai do quarto deixando-as sozinhas.

- Ele me assusta. Fala Bulma.

- O príncipe é assim mesmo. Comenta Mya. – Desde que éramos crianças ele já era calado e mal humorado. Não se preocupe! Tenta acalmar Bulma.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa. Diz a princesa. – O que ele fazia aqui junto com você? Pergunta curiosa.

- Ele esteve aqui desde que trouxe você. Explica ela. – Não saiu de perto até agora, quando você acordou. Comenta.

Bulma acha estranho e encolhe os ombros em sinal de que não entende. Assim que Bulma termina a sopa, Mya sai do quarto para buscar-lhe o que beber. A princesa senta-se na cama.

Nesse momento Vegeta volta:

- Percebo que está bem melhor. Ele comenta.

- Oh sim! Fala ela sem graça. – Me sinto bem melhor.

- Pelo menos a cor de sua face e lábios voltaram. Avisa demonstrando que a observava. – Assim que possível meu pai virá vê-la.

Bulma apenas confirma com a cabeça. Não resistindo pergunta:

- Sabe se ainda viajaremos para o meu planeta? Tinha medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Não sei! Responde seco. – O rei decidirá.

- Eu já me sinto bem melhor. Diz apavorada.- Não agüento mais ficar longe da minha família. Os olhos enchem-se de água.

Vegeta fecha a cara. _"Não acredito que ela vai chorar!"_ Pensa impaciente. "Ótimo! Reclama. _"Vou me casar com uma criança mimada que não fica longe da mamãe"_ Suspira.

O silêncio se faz. Mya volta trazendo água. Bulma bebe dois copos, pois sua boca estava muito seca. Ela pede a Mya para buscar alguma roupa, pois não é conveniente ficar com aquele vestido. Assim que Mya sai do quarto, Bulma espera alguns minutos e fala:

- Gostaria de fazer-lhe um pedido. Diz receosa a Vegeta.

Ele acha estranho. Franze as sobrancelhas e ainda de costas para ela pergunta:

- O que é? Estava curioso.

- Eu me agradei de uma serviçal de seu palácio. Nesse momento ela se levanta da cama e caminha pelo quarto. Esfrega as mãos mostrando o nervosismo. Ela então, começa a falar mais devagar: – E como ela não é uma sayajin... . Suspira. - Gostaria de saber se posso levá-la comigo. Diz finalmente.

- Levá-la ao seu planeta? Pergunta Vegeta virando-se e encarando-a.

- Exatamente. Responde sem convicção. – Eu apeguei-me muito a ela. Explica. – Gosto de sua companhia.

Vegeta observa a princesa antes de responder. Ela tinha aparência de uma mulher, mais sua meiguice e certas atitudes lembravam que ela era apenas uma menina. Durante o tempo em que esteve ali com eles, ele percebera a forma como a princesa de relacionava com os seus súditos. Não era de se admirar que tinha feito amizade com Mya.

- Por acaso você está falando da Mya? Ele queria uma confirmação.

- Sim! E tímida pergunta. – Há algum problema?

- Não nenhum. Responde ele cruzando os braços. Faz um pouco de suspense para que a princesa continue com cara de criança assustada. Era divertido vê-la daquele jeito. – Tudo bem! Diz finalmente.

Bulma leva um susto, pois já não esperava resposta:

- Tudo bem o quê? Pergunta.

- Você pode levá-la. Diz ele.

A princesa mal acredita em suas palavras. Sem conter a euforia abraça Vegeta com toda força. Ela lembra uma criança que quer muito uma coisa, e quando ganha corre na direção dos pais para agradecer.

- Muito obrigada! Agradece ela ainda abraçada a ele. – Eu mal consigo acreditar! Diz eufórica.

Vegeta fica surpreso com a atitude dela. Não corresponde ao abraço. Seus músculos enrijecem completamente ao toque dela. Sem querer começa a sentir seu cheiro suave. Bulma já mais calma percebe o que acaba de fazer. Ela percebe a rigidez dele. Sem querer, ela também não fica indiferente a tanta proximidade. Nunca havia estado tão perto de um rapaz assim antes. Devagar ela se afasta sem deixar de abraçá-lo. Ficam cara a cara. Suas respirações se misturam. Ela está assustada e ele está surpreso.

- Eu sinto muito. Desculpa-se baixinho.

- Tudo bem! Fala sem certeza.- Apenas me solte. Diz sem graça.

Ela percebendo que ainda o abraça fica corada. Soltando-o afasta-se um pouco.

- Eu acho que exagerei. Diz ainda envergonhada.

Ele nada responde. Espera alguns minutos e diz:

- Meu pai logo virá. Aí podemos saber se viajaremos. Avisa. – Diga a Mya para arrumar as coisas dela.

- Obrigado mais uma vez. Agradece Bulma enquanto observa ele deixar o quarto ainda atordoado com a proximidade deles.

Bulma está sentada na cama quando Mya retorna com as roupas. Assim que as coloca no banheiro e volta ao quarto, percebe que Bulma está corada e ainda calada, era como se não á tivesse visto entrar:

- Tudo bem? Pergunta Mya espantada.

- Hã? Pergunta Bulma. Só agora ela nota a presença de Mya.

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem? Refaz a pergunta.

- Não. Responde a princesa.- Eu acabei de fazer uma idiotice. Diz ela sobre o acontecimento passado.

- Como assim? Mya estava curiosa.

Suspirando fundo Bulma começa a relatar-lhe: - Assim que você saiu para pegar algumas roupas, eu perguntei ao príncipe Vegeta se eu poderia levá-la comigo. Explica ela.

- E então? Mya insiste.

- E então, que quando ele disse que eu poderia levá-la, eu fiquei muito feliz e sem me dar conta de quem se tratava... Eu praticamente pulei no pescoço dele para abraçá-lo de tanto contentamento. Fala ela escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Sem se conter Mya dá uma gargalhada. Estava feliz por poder ir ao planeta Cristal, mas estava divertida com a atitude de Bulma.

- E o que ele fez? Pergunta ainda rindo.

- Como assim o que ele fez? Pergunta Bulma chateada.

- Como reagiu? Mya refaz a pergunta.

- Não reagiu. Ficou parado, provavelmente estava aterrorizado com minha atitude, e me pediu para soltá-lo logo que me dei conta do que fiz. Diz ela levantando-se. - Imagine só! Uma princesa que ele mal conhece, agarrando-o daquele jeito feito uma louca.

Mya não conseguia conter o riso. Bulma fica irritada:

- Pare de rir! Não é engraçado! Diz ela sentida com a amiga.

- É claro que é! Confirma a outra.- Eu adoraria ver a cara dele. E volta a rir. – O príncipe nunca deixa ninguém se aproximar. Eu me lembro que quando a rainha Sarah tentava dar-lhe algum tipo de carinho ele reclamava e fugia dela.

- Se ele não aceitava carinho da própria mãe. Quem dera de uma noiva que lhe arrumaram de última hora. Depois destas palavras Mya ri mais ainda. – Nunca mais vou ter coragem de olhá-lo.

- Acho difícil! Fala Mya já mais séria. – Você vai se casar com ele e ainda viverá aqui. Relembra.

- Nem me lembre disso! Pede ela. - Não vejo a hora de retornar para casa. E mudando de assunto: - Trouxe novas roupas?

- Estão no banheiro. Avisa a empregada.

Bulma vai para o banheiro trocar-se. Assim que está pronta sai e reclama:

- Odeio essas roupas. Diz olhando-se no espelho. – Se realmente eu tiver que viver aqui, terei que trazer roupas do meu planeta. Como será que essas mulheres conseguem usar isto? Pergunta-se.

- Não usam. Responde Mya.

- Não usam? Pergunta Bulma. – Então o que elas vestem? Estava curiosa.

- Uniformes de luta. Responde. – A maioria das mulheres do palácio e do planeta são soldados. Só utilizam uniformes. Com exceção é claro da rainha Sarah que utilizava roupas muito femininas.

- Gostaria de tê-la conhecido. Comenta Bulma. – Ou de ver algum retrato dela. Não vi nenhum pelo palácio.

- O rei mandou que todos fossem retirados após sua morte. Relembra Mya.

- Deve ter sido difícil para eles. Diz Bulma.

- Isso eu já não sei. Fala Mya.- Os sayajins não demonstram seus sentimentos tão facilmente. Muitos dizem que eles não tem nenhum.

- E você o que acha disso? Pergunta Bulma.

- Não sei! Fala pensativa. – Algumas vezes, isso faz bastante sentido quando você convive com eles. E outras vezes não. São uma raça muito curiosa.

Bulma fica pensando no que Mya lhe disse. Estava ajeitando os cabelos quando uma batida na porta chama a atenção de ambas. Mya vai até a porta para abri-la, era Thomaz. Ele pede que a princesa se apresente na sala do trono pois o rei deseja lhe falar. Mya dá o recado para Bulma:

- O rei quer lhe falar! Diz ela.

- Espero que seja sobre a viagem. Diz esperançosa.

A princesa dirige-se a sala do trono. Lá reencontra Vegeta. Fingindo ignorar sua presença ela pergunta ao rei:

- Aqui estou majestade. Diz.

- Como se sente minha cara? Pergunta o rei.

- Muito melhor. Obrigada. Responde.

- Acha que pode enfrentar a viagem para seu planeta? Pergunta ele sério.

- Oh sim! Responde interessada pela pergunta. – Estou muito melhor e com muitas saudades de casa. Completa.

- Sendo assim... diz o rei. – Thomaz prepare tudo para a viagem dos príncipes.

- Sim majestade. Diz Thomaz antes de retirar-se.

- Acredito que partirão dentro de duas horas. Completa o rei. – é melhor que volte para seus aposentos e descanse antes da partida. Ele recomenda.

- Como desejar alteza. Fala Bulma antes de retirar-se. Quando estava saindo o rei chama-a novamente.

- Espere! Diz ele. A princesa volta-se para o rei. – Meu filho me contou que tem interesse em uma de nossas serviçais. É verdade?

- Sim senhor. Responde Bulma e receosa fala: - Mas ele disse que eu poderia levá-la comigo.

O rei fica surpreso com a princesa.

- Se ele disse está dito. Afirma ele. – mas eu gostaria de saber o por que? Pergunta curioso.

- Eu me agradei muito dela majestade. Diz Bulma aliviada. - É uma boa pessoa. Gostaria de deixa-la em meu planeta após o... limpa a garganta... após o casamento. Ela ficará fazendo companhia á minha mãe. Concluiu.

- Tudo bem então. Diz o rei. – Pode se retirar agora.

A princesa deixa a sala do trono. Vegeta sai logo atrás. Eles caminham calados. Ela para na porta do quarto em que esteve durante todo o tempo e entra. Vegeta segue mais um pouco e também entra em seu quarto. Vai ao banheiro e encontra o vestido dela. Pega-o, na intenção de mandar entregar. Ao segurá-lo sente o perfume. Levando-o ao nariz sente melhor a fragrância dela. Logo atira a peça no sofá e deita-se um pouco. O cheiro dela está lá também. Mesmo assim ele adormece.

Tudo pronto, os príncipes partem duas horas depois para o planeta Cristal.


	7. Voltando para casa II

VOLTANDO PARA CASA II

**VOLTANDO PARA CASA II**

A princesa Bulma está á caminho de casa. Olhando por uma das janelas do cruzador real, ela não vê á hora de chegar. Resolve sentar no apoio da janela enquanto observa o imenso universo á sua frente. Era magnífico ver as luzes de tantas estrelas e cometas. Também adorava ver as luzes que emanavam dos planetas, saber que existiam tantas raças, tantas pessoas diferentes. _"Pena que muitos são cruéis"_ Pensou, lembrando-se dos sayajins e seus aliados. _"Oh meu Deus!"_ Exclama. _"Ainda não acredito que vou me casar com um deles"._ Lágrimas brotavam. _"Mamãe me ajude!"_ Pede numa prece silenciosa. _"Tenho vontade de desistir. De me negar a casar."_ Respira fundo. _"Não posso!"_ Fala para si mesma. _"Não posso arriscar a vida de tantos inocentes. Os sayajins são uma raça incrível, possuem muitos guerreiro fortes. Meu povo não sobreviveria. Seria um massacre!". _Concluiu ela. E falando para si mesma em voz alta:_ "Eu não posso fazer isso!" _Diz num suspiro doído.Bulma não percebe que nesse exato momento Mai tinha entrado na sala e ouvindo a princesa ela pergunta:

- O que é que você não pode fazer? Pergunta agressiva. Bulma leva um susto e vira-se para encarar Mai. Ignorando a pergunta dela, Bulma fala:

- Você me assustou! Comenta.

- Não se faça de boba princesinha! Acusa Mai. – E me responda de uma vez, o que quer dizer com eu não posso fazer isso? Sua voz ainda era agressiva.

- Do que você está falando? Pergunta Bulma.

- Eu ouvi muito bem quando disse que não poderia fazer isso! Relembra ela. – O que você está planejando? Por que disse aquilo? Enche-a de perguntas.

- Não é da sua conta. Responde Bulma firme. – Estava falando comigo mesma e isso não lhe diz respeito! Avisa.

- É claro que me diz! Confirma Mai. – Eu cuido da segurança do príncipe. Sei que deve estar planejando algo contra nós. Notei que seus soldados estão soltos. Acusa ela. – Vou avisando que não permitirei que você tente nada! Ameaça ela.

- Você só pode ser louca! Fala Bulma. – Eu não planejo nada. Responde. - E saiba que você não me assusta! Diz falando bem perto da outra. – Não tenho que ficar ouvindo suas teorias sem sentido! Concluiu ela retirando-se da sala. Mai a agarra pelo braço para que ela não saia. Segurando-a firme ela diz raivosa:

- Não vou deixar que saia, até que me diga o que está tramando.

Mya entra nessa hora e vê a briga.

- Eu já disse que não planejo nada. Bulma estava surpresa com a atitude de Mai. Sentia o sangue latejar de tanta raiva. – Me solte! Você não tem o direito de fazer isto! Avisa ela. A Marca de nascença da princesa brilha intensamente – É uma ordem! Tenta desvencilhar-se de Mai que aperta o braço da princesa com maior força.

- Eu não recebo ordens suas! Comunica Mai. – Você não é nada para mim! Grita atirando a princesa contra a nave. Nesse momento, Mya sai correndo para pedir ajuda.

Mya está correndo pelos corredores da nave. _"Preciso achar ajuda antes que ela machuque a princesa!"_ Pensa nervosa. Sem prestar atenção por onde vai, ela esbarra em Vegeta e eles caem no chão:

- Você ficou maluca? Xinga ele levantando-se. – O que acha que está fazendo? Estava sem paciência.

- Eu sinto muito majestade. Diz desculpando-se. – Mas estou desesperada! Ela mal conseguia falar. – A princesa corre perigo!

Os sentidos de Vegeta se põe em alerta e sem perder tempo ele ordena:

- Fique calma e explique-me do começo.

- Eu estava indo chamar a princesa. Quando entrei na sala onde ela estava, percebi que Mai segurava-a pelo braço. Explica. – Pelo que pude ouvir elas discutiam. Foi aí, que eu vi Mai lançar a princesa com toda força contra a nave. Estava quase sem fôlego. - Por isso estava correndo daquele jeito, para chamar ajuda. Finalmente termina.

Vegeta sai correndo para a sala do cruzador. _"O que Mai está fazendo?"_ Pergunta-se. Precisava impedi-la. Antes de ir ele avisa:

- Vá chamar alguns guardas! Diz a Mya. – Mande-os para a sala do cruzador.

Na sala de estar, Bulma é lançada contra a parede. Machucando as costas ela demora para levantar-se. Mai está de pé e vendo que machucou a rival sorri. Bulma levanta-se e diz:

- Você vai me pagar! Avisa iniciando sua transformação. Um grande brilho toma conta da sala, cegando Mai e Vegeta que acabava de chegar. Quando ambos olharam Bulma, ela estava transformada em fada. Sua roupa e asas eram verdes. O olhar tinha mudado e uma áurea também de cor verde, brilhava ao seu redor: - Agora sim! Avisa ela em tom ameaçador. – Podemos lutar de igual para igual. Comunica. - Você vai engolir cada palavra que me disse! Ela ataca Mai com uma rajada de ventos lançando esta por cima dos móveis da sala.

Vegeta olha a cena assustado. Nunca tinha visto a princesa tão agressiva. Se não estivesse vendo não acreditaria que era ela. Ele relembra a primeira vez que a viu como fada. Ela estava exatamente igual ao que ele recordava.

Mai começa a levantar-se do chão. Elas parecem ignorar a presença dele. Ela parte para cima de Bulma que desvia. Puxando uma espécie de cetro, ela ataca Mai que também se esquiva. Vez por outra Mai acerta Bulma, mas esta consegue defender-se com o cetro. A história se repete no contrário, Bulma acerta Mai que defendesse com os braços. Uma grande energia emana da luta. Mai lança um ataque, Bulma usa uma espécie de escudo de vento e consegue rebatê-lo. Ele volta para Mai que não espera, atingindo-a em cheio. Mai se prepara para lançar um ataque mais forte.

Nesse momento Mya retorna com os soldados. Eles também olham assustados, até que um deles fala:

- Majestade! Chama ele fazendo Vegeta encará-lo. – Precisamos pará-las antes que toda esta energia danifique o cruzador, ou o destrua. Avisa ele.

"_Ele tem razão!"_ Pensa Vegeta. Chegando próximo á elas, ele libera parte do seu Ki. A energia é pouca mais suficiente para afastá-las e lança-las mais uma vez contra as paredes da nave. Retornando ao chão, ele observa-as caída.

Bulma vai perdendo a aparência de fada. Mai começa a levantar-se com dificuldades. Elas não entendem o que houve. Todos olham ainda assustados. Vegeta ordena que os soldados os deixem á sós.

Elas levantam-se do chão, Bulma parece á mais atordoada e machucada com a explosão do Ki dele. Vegeta não usara muita força, apenas o suficiente para pará-las. Sabia que para Mai isso não era nada, mas na hora não pensara na princesa. Assim, ele lhe ajuda a manter-se em pé. Pegando uma cadeira que estava próxima, ele manda a princesa sentar.

- O que houve? Pergunta ela ainda atordoada. Vegeta fica surpreso com a pergunta.

- Você não se lembra? Ele parecia intrigado.

- Lembro-me apenas de estar nessa sala, quando essa louca chegou e me acusou de tentar alguma coisa contra você. Diz ela olhando com fúria na direção de Mai que apenas observava. – Lembro-me também, que quando tentei sair da sala ela me agarrou e me lançou contra a parede. Depois tudo ficou escuro. Acho que desmaiei. Diz por fim.

Vegeta olha para Mai e manda que esta se explique.

- Eu estava andando pela nave, quando resolvi entrar na sala para verificar se estava tudo bem. Começa ela. – Ao entrar aqui, deparei-me com essa aí dizendo que tramava algo contra o senhor. Diz ela. Vegeta olha para Bulma. Esta, levantando-se da cadeira diz:

- É mentira! Eu estava aqui apenas observando as estrelas. Falava comigo mesma e pensava em minha vida, não reparei que ela tinha entrado na sala. Conta. – Foi quando a ouvi me acusar de tramar algo contra você. Não sei de onde está louca tirou isso.

- Você mesma quem falou! Acusou Mai. – Eu ouvi muito bem! Como comandante da guarda real é meu dever impedir! Grita.

- Você apenas me ouviu dizer: "Eu não posso fazer isso!", e não que eu planeja um atentado. Bulma também tinha o tom de voz elevado.

- Chega! Berra Vegeta. – Parem de discutir! Manda ele. – Mai, tem certeza do que está dizendo? Pergunta ele.

- Claro que sim! Responde. – Eu sei que ela planejava alguma coisa, talvez tenha tramado alguma fuga. Diz. - Os soldados do planeta dela estão soltos, porque ela insistiu ao rei Vegeta que os deixasse. Lembra Mai. – Ela tanto insistiu que conseguiu. Mas tudo fazia parte de um plano terrível contra nós.

Bulma não acreditava no que ouvia, sem agüentar mais ela fala:

- Você só pode estar brincando! Diz incrédula. – Eu pedi para os soldados serem soltos, porque eles já estiveram presos por tempo demais no planeta Vegeta. Explica. – Há apenas 10 soldados não armados, contra uns 60 sayajins. Como poderíamos tramar tal coisa? Pergunta a Vegeta que a observa. Ele concorda com ela mentalmente. – É invenção dela. Acusa. – Notei que não gosta de mim desde que nos conhecemos. Você quer me caluniar! A víbora aqui é você! Bulma sentia o sangue latejar de ódio. Sua marca recomeçava a brilhar. E continuando: – Faz isso porque é apaixonada pelo príncipe, e tem raiva porque vou me casar com ele! Ironiza ela. - Não se conforma e por isso tenta me caluniar.

As palavras de Bulma surpreendem Vegeta. Mai fica possessa com o que ouve e parte mais uma vez para cima da princesa. Antes de tocá-la Vegeta a agarra pelo pescoço assustando Bulma. Mai não entende a atitude do príncipe:

- Por que? Pergunta á ele com voz rouca.

- Você é uma idiota inconseqüente! Acusa ele. – Poderia ter destruído a nave e comprometido nossa viagem. Ele estava sem paciência. – Além disso, seu dever era ter me comunicado sobre o que ouviu e não ter agido sozinha. Fala ele. - Acusou a princesa sem provas e atacou-a. Ele pressionava cada vez mais o pescoço dela. – Com isso poderia ter causado um incidente diplomático, colocaria os planetas em guerra ao matar a princesa, sem falar nos planos de seu rei que iriam por água a baixo! Diz ele furioso.

- Eu não queria... Mai tentava dizer... Me... me... desc... não conseguia terminar a frase.

Bulma percebendo que o príncipe mataria Mai intervém:

- Solte-a! Pede segurando no braço dele. – Você vai matá-la! Diz ela desesperada. Vegeta olha Bulma com espanto. Mai tinha tentado acusá-la e matá-la, mas ela ainda clamava por sua vida. Nem parecia a guerreira de minutos atrás.

- Por favor! Insiste.

Vegeta solta Mai, que cai no chão. Ela tosse muito e tenta respirar. Já sentindo-se melhor, ela se levanta com a mão no pescoço e encara o príncipe sem entender. Ele manda que ela se retire. Mai sai da sala e corre em direção ao seu quarto. Lá ela desaba em lágrimas. _"Ele quase me matou!"_ Pensa. _"Quase me matou por causa dela. Maldita!" _O ódio se misturando com o choro.

Bulma torna a sentar. Vegeta pergunta:

- Você está bem?

- Não! Responde ela. – Como posso estar bem? Agora ela perguntava. – Uma doida me acusando de conspiração e me atacando. Você quase matando-a na minha frente... Ela leva a mão ao rosto. – Isto parece um pesadelo! Diz.

- Eu sinto muito! Ele desculpa-se para sua surpresa e surpresa dela. – Mai foi uma idiota, vou mandar que a prendam por desacato e por tentar contra sua vida! Diz ele.

- Não precisa! Fala a princesa. – Aposto que depois de tudo, ela aprendeu a lição. Sua voz sai fraca.

- O que você tem? Pergunta ele notando que ela não parecia bem fisicamente.

- Eu me sinto muito cansada. Parece que tive minhas forças sugadas. Comenta.

Vegeta á pega no colo. Isso á deixa constrangida. Percebendo que Mya estava na sala, ele a manda organizar os aposentos da princesa. Mya corre na frente enquanto ele segue atrás com a princesa nos braços.

- Não é necessário! Ela tenta argumentar, mas ele ignora.

Chegando ao quarto, ele a coloca na cama. Manda Mya preparar a câmara de recuperação.

- Você precisa da câmara de recuperação. Explica ele. – Está machucada e muito fraca. Aponta os ferimentos no braço. – Ainda tem muita viagem pela frente não podemos arriscar. Avisa. - Mandarei mais uma serviçal para ajudar. Nesse instante, Bulma desmaia. Mya fica preocupada. Ele então, manda que Mya tire a roupa dela.

- Mas o senhor vai ficar aqui? Pergunta Mya surpresa.

- Claro que sim! Responde impaciente. - Precisamos colocá-la na câmara agora. Diz. – Não há tempo para chamar alguém.

- Eu sei, mas o senhor vai vê-la sem roupas! Imagine o constrangimento de ambos depois. Fala Mya despindo a princesa rapidamente.

- Não é da sua conta... Começa zangado. Mas já vi dezenas de mulheres nuas. Não vai ser constrangimento nenhum de minha parte, afinal, ela não passa de uma criança. E quanto á ela, você não dirá nada.

Assim que Bulma está totalmente despida, Vegeta a pega no colo mais uma vez. Nota a pele macia e clara. O corpo mais parecia uma escultura viva. Tinha se enganado, ela era a mulher mais linda que ele já viu nua. Não parecia em nada com uma menina de 17 anos. Já tinha percebido as formas dela pelas roupas e vestidos, mas não fazia idéia que fosse desse jeito ao vivo e a cores.

Levando-a para a máquina, ele a coloca dentro. Fecha a porta e liga a câmara. Aguarda alguns segundos até que o computador, informa que o tratamento durará uma hora.

Antes de sair ele avisa:

- Não comente com ela que eu lhe ajudei. Diz friamente, enquanto tenta disfarçar que ficou atordoado com a cena.

- Sim alteza. Responde Mya. Ao ouvi-lo sair do quarto, ela comenta em voz alta: - Não passa de uma criança heim? Sua voz era divertida.

– Acontece que esta criança, sabe mexer com você melhor do que ninguém majestade! Fala começando a rir.

Vegeta manda que os guardas de Cristal sejam presos novamente. Ele quer evitar possíveis incômodos. Vai ao quarto de Mai. Entra sem bater e a encontra de costas. Ela, ao notar a presença de alguém se vira. Encaram-se por uns momentos enquanto ele diz:

- Você foi uma inconseqüente. Começa. – Por mim, seria morta por este comportamento absurdo contra sua princesa. Fala zangado.

- Ela não é minha princesa! Retruca Mai.

- Ela é minha noiva, e portanto, sua futura rainha! Berra ele o sangue latejando em suas veias. Não suportava saber que Mai tinha tentado machucar a princesa. – Deve obediência á ela, tanto quanto ao seu príncipe e seu rei. Avisa.

- Sabe tanto quanto eu que este noivado é uma mentira! Lágrimas começam a cair. – É apenas um plano do rei para conseguir a Safira. Logo ele vai descartá-la. Por que se preocupa tanto? Ela não obtém uma resposta. - Eu não á reconheço como minha princesa. Mai fala por entre os dentes.

- Acontece.. diz Vegeta aproximando-se dela ameaçadoramente. Que se eu digo a você que a obedeça... então você deve obedecer! Ele dá um tapa em Mai, que é atirada para longe. – Eu mando aqui! Eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins! Seu futuro rei! Diz ele. - E quando eu mandar, você deve me obedecer! Ele se aproxima dela caída no chão e a pisa com toda força. – Assim que ela melhorar, você vai se desculpar. Comunica ele.

- Por favor majestade. Implora ela ainda sendo pisada. E ouvindo a ordem diz: – Eu prefiro morrer a fazer isso! Avisa.

- Se não fizer o que eu mando, terá uma morte lenta assim como todos de sua família. Ameaça ele. – A escolha é sua. Avisa.

Mai pensa por uns instantes e desesperada responde:

- Está bem. Ela se rende. – Eu me desculpo. Não agüentava mais ser pisada. Ouvindo isso, Vegeta para. Espera que ela se levante e arranca o emblema de capitã da guarda real. Mai surpresa pergunta:

- Por que fez isso? Não entende a atitude dele.

- Estou destituindo você de seu cargo. Comunica para novo desespero dela. – Você vai ajudar na cozinha e nos serviços gerais. Thomaz será o novo capitão. Avisa ele. – Quando chegarmos ao planeta Vegeta, eu acharei um posto ideal para você antes de seu castigo é claro. Diz numa risada macabra.

Mai não contém as lágrimas. Não conseguia achar palavras para a dor em seu coração. Estava se sentindo a pior das criaturas. Não suportava saber que seu amado príncipe defendia tanto a outra. Parecia estar vivendo um pesadelo. Queria acordar. _"Talvez seja melhor a morte!"_ Pensava.

Antes de sair Vegeta ainda fala: - Espero você dentro de uma hora e meia em frente ao quarto da princesa. É melhor que ela aceite suas desculpas. Sai do quarto batendo a porta.

Vegeta segue até a sala de comandos da nave. Ao ver Thomaz, entrega o emblema a ele enquanto diz:

- Você é o novo comandante da guarda real. Comunique aos outros. Ordena.

Thomaz não entende nada. Confuso pergunta: - E quanto a Mai?

- Ela agora faz parte dos serviços gerais. Avise aos outros que não precisam obedecer-lhe mais. Concluiu retirando-se.

- Sim senhor! Responde Thomaz ainda surpreso com tantas mudanças.

Uma hora depois, Mya ajuda Bulma a sair da câmara de recuperação. Ela lhe dá uma lingerie e uma camisola. Assim que Bulma se acomoda na cama, ela retira-se para avisar ao príncipe. Minutos depois ele entra no quarto para a surpresa de Bulma. Ela fica encabulada por estar apenas de camisola. Levantando-se pega o hobby que estava no sofá. Ele parece nem ter notado o que ela vestia. Parecia impaciente enquanto esperava Mya chamar Mai. Bulma não entendia porque ele queria que Mai viesse ao quarto dela. "Será que aquela maluca me caluniou mais ainda?" Perguntava-se aflita. "Será que esta confusão não terá mais fim?"

Ouve-se uma batida na porta. Mya retorna com Mai que de cabeça baixa começa a se desculpar.

- Gostaria de pedir minhas sinceras desculpas... majestade. Diz por entre os dentes.

- Pois eu não as aceito! Exclama Bulma. – Provavelmente você faz isso porque foi obrigada a fazer. Diz ela. – Não suporto pessoas que não sustentam o que dizem. Isso só prova o quanto suas palavras foram falsas e mentirosas. Acusa ela.

- O que mais espera de mim? Pergunta Mai irritando-se.- Estou me desculpando. Isso não basta?

- Já disse que não aceito suas desculpas. O tom de sua voz era firme. - Não gosto de você Mai! Avisa. - Nunca gostei! Quero que fique longe de mim e nunca mais me importune ou tente importunar um dos meus. Ordena. – Não tenho medo de você. Fala ela

- Também não tenho medo de você! Retruca a outra sem temer o príncipe.

- Você não me assusta sayajin! Reafirma a princesa. – Saia do meu quarto. Preciso ficar a sós com o "meu noivo". Disse ela para irritação de Mai. Mesmo sendo usado como arma de ataque pela princesa, Vegeta se divertia com a atitude agressiva dela. Isso era uma bela surpresa.

Ficando a sós Bulma fala:

- Por que a mandou fazer isso?

- Porque ela lhe deve obediência. Disse ele.

- Não preciso da obediência dela. Diz irritada.

- Não é porque não precisa que deve rejeitá-la. Diz ele. – Se quiser o respeito dos sayajins é melhor mudar de atitude com Mai. Avisa ele. – Ela é uma guerreira muito influente. Muitos á admiram.

- E você? Pergunta zangada. – Você também a admira? Ele se surpreende com as perguntas dela. Bulma também fica surpresa com suas perguntas. Parecia que para ferir Mai, ela entrara num jogo de sedução. E a vencedora ganharia o príncipe.

- É muito difícil ganhar minha admiração. Responde ele aproximando-se dela. O olhar dele era diferente. – Mas você pode tentar! Disse colocando uma mexa de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Isso causou um arrepio na princesa, que deu um passo para trás tentando se afastar. Ele percebe o afastamento dela, lança o seu típico meio sorriso.

- Boa noite. Diz antes de deixá-la.

- Boa noite. Responde a princesa.

Assim que Vegeta deixa o quarto Mya entra. Ela pergunta:

- Você ainda vai precisar de mim? Porque eu gostaria de me retirar. Diz olhando a princesa que se sentava na cama com uma expressão estranha.

- Vou. Responde, só agora encara Mya. – Durma aqui comigo hoje. Pede ela.

- Por que? Mya estava surpresa.

- Porque eu quero companhia. Fala ela sem convicção.

- Aonde vou dormir? Só tem uma cama. Avisa Mya.

- Vamos dormir juntas. Esta cama é bem grande pra uma só pessoa.

- Imagine só. Diz Mya. – Eu dormindo com a princesa.

- Grande coisa. Desdenha Bulma.- Nem sua princesa eu sou. Você não é do meu planeta. Lembra ela. – Agora vá buscar suas coisas. Pede.

Mya vai buscar as coisas. Minutos depois está de volta. Nota que a princesa parece assustada.

- O que você tem afinal? Sempre que o príncipe entra aqui você fica assim. Comenta Mya.

- Ele me dá arrepios. Fala esfregando os braços.

- Arrepios do que? De medo ou de ... Bulma não á deixa terminar e dispara.

- Pode parando por aí Mya! Sei bem o que você vai dizer! Acusa ela. – Eu não falo desse tipo de arrepios... mas, confesso que sinto um frio na barriga que não consigo controlar. Ele me assusta.

- Bom de uma coisa eu tenho certeza. Diz ela já de pijamas e indo para a cama.

- O que é? Pergunta Bulma também se deitando.

- Ele pretende lhe provocar muitos arrepios depois de casados. Fala maliciosa.

Nessa hora a princesa pega um travesseiro e joga na cara de Mya que cai na gargalhada. Bulma balança a cabeça e diz:

- A maliciosa aqui é você. Diz divertindo-se numa guerra de travesseiros que elas começam.

Na manhã seguinte, elas levantam. Bulma vai para o banho enquanto Mya organiza o quarto. Elas trocam de roupa. Mya fala:

- Está quase na hora do café ser servido.

- Não tenho fome. Responde a princesa. – Tomar café com Mai e companhia limitada me tira o apetite.

- Então, imagino que seu apetite vai voltar quando eu lhe contar uma coisa. Começa ela.

- Contar o que? Diz Bulma ajeitando-se no espelho.

- No cruzador... o café é servido apenas para a realeza. Fala ela olhando a reação da princesa.

- Você quer dizer que eu ... não terminou de dizer pois Mya falou antes:

- Quer dizer que será só você e o príncipe. Deu ênfase na parte do príncipe.

Bulma fica receosa e depois fala:

- Você quer me irritar! Acusa ela. – Não vai conseguir porque estou de muito bom humor. Avisa saindo do quarto.

- Está de bom humor, porque acabou saber que vai tomar café sozinha com ele. Abusa Mya enquanto a segue pelos corredores.

- E por que eu ficaria feliz? Pergunta ela.

- Porque ta na cara que ele te atrai. Diz Mya. – E ele também está muito atraído por você. Comenta.

- Mya, Mya. Fala ela. – Não sei de onde tirou isso! Ás vezes eu tenho vontade de te matar. Fala a princesa divertida.

- Tem vontade de me matar de tantos abraços. Diz Mya. – Só eu para te dar ótimas notícias como esta. Fala fazendo graça. De repente começa imitá-los na mesa de café:

– Posso servir-lhe um copo de beijos? Fala imitando Vegeta. – Claro! Responde numa vozinha fina, imitando a princesa. – Me passe um pãozinho de amor, por favor! Dá uma gargalhada.

Bulma não se contém e também ri. Ela agarra Mya e tenta fechar-lhe a boca. Elas entram brincando na sala do café. Vegeta que já tinha chegado olha a cena das duas. Assim que elas notam a presença dele, ficam sem graça e param as brincadeiras. Antes de sair Mya ainda provoca baixinho: - Eu avisei! Diz debochando. Bulma finge que vai correr atrás dela para pegá-la. Mya retira-se rapidamente. Eles realmente estão a sós.

Ela senta-se na mesa e se desculpa pela demora. Ele pegando um pouco de café responde:

- Tudo bem! Eu acabei de chegar. Fala tomando um gole da bebida. – E depois, percebi que estava "ocupada brincando". Fala debochando da atitude das duas e chamando a princesa de criança.

Bulma fica vermelha e pergunta:

- Quantos anos tem alteza? Vegeta nota irritação na voz dela.

- Tenho vinte e seis. Responde ele. – Melhor... corrige ... vou fazer vinte e seis.

- Então é apenas oito anos mais velho do que eu! Constata ela. – Não é uma grande diferença para insinuar que eu sou criança. Avisa. – Se não sabe se divertir, não inveje quem sabe. Concluiu.

- Realmente. Concorda. – Você não passa de um bebê mesmo. Ela irrita-se mais ainda com o comentário.

- E você não passa de um grosso! Diz batendo o guardanapo na mesa os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Vegeta a observa e ainda calmo comenta:

- Já vai chorar "fadinha"? Pergunta usando o apelido carinhoso que a sra. Briefs chama Bulma.

- Não me chame de fadinha! Diz ela mais irritada. – Você não tem esse direito. Avisa.

- Esqueceu que sou seu "noivo"? Diz usando o mesmo tom de ironia que Bulma usou na noite passada. - Posso te chamar do que eu quiser.

Ela levanta com uma xícara de café, e despeja nele com raiva. Ele fica surpreso com a reação dela. E pegando uma torta coberta de chantili, ele joga na cara dela que não se conforma.

- Você é mesmo um bruto. Fala com a cara toda suja de chantili. O choro agora era de raiva.

- E você é uma idiota! Fala ele. – Não me provoque se não pode agüentar.

- Eu não lhe provoquei. Defende-se. – Você começou ao me chamar de infantil. Ela tira os excessos de chantili do rosto. – Só que esta não foi uma atitude madura. Diz a respeito dele jogar-lhe uma torta no rosto.

- Mas foi engraçado! Comenta. – Você mesma está vendo que eu sei me divertir.

- Não é engraçado se divertir ás custas dos outros. Responde ela. – Olha o que você fez comigo? Reclama.

- Deixei-a coberta por chantili. Responde irônico. – Você não gosta de chantili? Pergunta se aproximando dela. – Eu adoro chantili! Comenta malicioso. Vegeta dá um beijo na princesa que não espera. Como não á sente retribuir o beijo ele provoca: - E este está uma verdadeira delícia! Diz limpando os lábios que se sujaram. Retira-se da sala sem esperar resposta.

A princesa fica alguns minutos atordoada, depois vai para o quarto. Entra e Mya espantada pergunta:

- O que houve? Estava perplexa ao ver a princesa toda suja de bolo.

- Este foi o seu romântico café da manhã. Ironiza caminhando para o banheiro. Mya vai atrás enchendo a princesa de perguntas e ela relata a história. Mya cai na gargalhada:

- Eu sabia que vocês estão caidinhos um pelo outro. Fala ela.

- Eu não estou caidinha por ninguém. E duvido que ele também esteja. Me beijou só para me deixar sem graça. Diz ela. – Ainda não acredito que dei meu primeiro beijo com ele. Lamenta-se.

- Ele te beijou porque estava louco pra isso! Eu bem notei ontem á noite quando ele te colocou na câmara, estava todo atordoado. Mya fala demais.

- Ontem á noite? Pergunta Bulma. – Me explique o que aconteceu ontem á noite Mya. Diz ela ainda mais irritada.

Mya relata para a princesa que fica muito constrangida.

- você deixou ele me ver nua? Ela quase berra.

- Eu tentei impedir! Diz defendendo-se. – Mas como você estava muito machucada eu nem pensei em tentar impedi-lo. Só depois me dei conta de como você ficaria se descobri-se. Concluiu ela.

- Eu não acredito! Esbraveja a princesa. – Aquele abusado, aquele tarado. Fala a respeito do príncipe.

Depois de tomar outro banho o príncipe vai até a sala de comandos. Lá é informado de que falta apenas uma hora para aterrissarem em Cristal. Ouvindo isso ele manda que Thomaz vá avisar a princesa.

Thomaz bate na porta do quarto dela. Bulma abre e ele fala:

- Desculpe incomodar alteza. Pede. - Mas o príncipe Vegeta, manda lhe avisar que dentro de uma hora nós pousaremos no planeta Cristal.

Bulma fica muito feliz com a notícia. Agradece Thomaz pelo recado e segue com ele para a sala de comandos. Lá reencontra Vegeta sentado na poltrona central. Ela o ignora e observa o planeta que parece se aproximar deles. _"Que saudades"_ Pensa.

Minutos depois começa uma grande turbulência. A nave começa a ficar instável e a ter muitas trepidações. Sem conseguir se equilibrar Bulma cai no colo do príncipe que ainda estava sentado na poltrona principal. Os dois se encaram e ela fica vermelha. Tenta se levantar, mas a turbulência é muito forte e ela torna a cair no colo dele.

- Acho melhor você desistir. Fala ele baixinho.

Ela nada responde. Ele pergunta ao comandante:

- O que está havendo? Seu tom de voz mudara completamente.

- É uma tempestade magnética senhor! Informa ele. – Já sabíamos que seria difícil aterrissar no planeta Cristal.

- Se sabiam, por que não tomaram uma atitude? Vegeta estava irritado. A turbulência era muito forte, poderia danificar o cruzador. A princesa continuava em seu colo.

- Me leve até os comandos. Pede ela. Vegeta a olha intrigado. Ela insiste: - Não me olhe assim! Eu conheço a atmosfera do meu planeta melhor do que vocês. Sei como pousar em segurança sem danificar a nave. Comunica ela. – Só preciso chegar aos comandos.

Vegeta pega ela no colo e flutua até os comandos. Manda que o comandante desocupe a cadeira e a coloca sentada. Bulma assume os comandos. Baixa a potencia da nave ao mínimo. Queria evitar um curto circuito. Começa a guiá-la com cuidado até seu destino. O comandante e os tripulantes ficam surpresos com tanta habilidade. Assim que ultrapassa a tempestade, ela religa os motores na força normal já que estes foram preservados. Entrega os controles novamente ao comandante. Levantando-se, aproxima-se do príncipe e fala:

- Muito bom para uma fadinha chorona, heim? Pergunta triunfante.

- Devo admitir. Fala ele. – Estou impressionado. Concorda para alegria dela. E quando ela achava ter ganho o desafio ele continua: - Mas, o que mais me impressiona, é a maneira como se atirou no meu colo na frente de todos. Fala. – Indiscreta você, não?

- Sabe mui bem que foi um acidente. Diz ela perdendo a calma. – A turbulência estava muito forte. Relembra. – Não é o que está pensando.

- Eu não penso nada. Avisa ele. – Só acho estranho que você controle uma nave inteira numa tempestade magnética, e não consiga se manter em pé numa turbulênciazinha. Impressionante! Comenta. – Ou então...

- Ou então o que? Pergunta zangada.

- Ou então foi só uma desculpa para se atirar no meus braços! Fala calmamente. – Você não precisa fazer isso na frente de todo mundo... nesse momento ele se aproxima bem do ouvido dela. O coração da princesa dispara. – Basta me pedir, que eu vou até seu quarto. Termina, tocando o nariz no pescoço dela e cheirando-a. Bulma arrepia-se dos pés a cabeça. Sua respiração era ofegante e ela estava corada.

Os soldados ficam surpresos com a atitude do príncipe. Não ouviram a conversa mais perceberam a intimidade deles. Mai que tinha acabado de entrar se corrói em ódio pela atitude de Vegeta.

Bulma ainda atordoada deixa a sala de comandos. O comandante avisa que vão pousar em vinte minutos. A princesa vai ao banheiro tentar se recompor. As palavras e atitudes dele não lhe saem da mente. Ela se controla para não demonstrar a raiva. Sabe que ele faz aquilo para irritá-la, já que não passa de um grosseiro, um idiota, que se acha. Aguardam a aterrissagem. Antes de sair Vegeta já mais sério fala:

- Não esqueça ás ordens do rei. Avisa.

- Não vou esquecer. Comunica.


	8. No planeta Cristal

NO PLANETA CRISTAL

**NO PLANETA CRISTAL**

O cruzador aterrissa. As portas da nave são abertas. Na plataforma generais, ministros, soldados, o professor e sua esposa aguardam a saída dos tripulantes.

Assim que se abrem as portas, Bulma sai correndo na direção da mãe que vem ao seu encontro. Todos respiram aliviados ao ver a princesa. Os sayajins deixam a nave com os soldados sobreviventes de Cristal já sem algemas.

- Mamãe! Diz ao abraçar a mãe. – Que saudades. Fala enquanto chora.

- Minha fadinha querida! A sra. Briefs segurava o rosto da filha nas mãos enquanto a enchia de beijos. Olhava-a dos pés a cabeça para ver se estava tudo em ordem.

Bulma ainda emocionada por estar em casa, cumprimenta o professor e todos os demais. Vegeta apenas observa. Assim que termina, ela se dá conta que não apresentou os outros. Voltando para o lado do príncipe ela comunica:

- Gostaria de apresentar-lhes o príncipe dos sayajins Vegeta. Fala apontando-o. Todos lhe fazem referência. O próprio príncipe apresenta o Dr. Maki, cientista que o acompanha e Thomaz comandante da guarda real.

A princesa apresenta Mya para a mãe. Diz que a conheceu no planeta Vegeta e que agora ela vai morar com eles no castelo. Elas se gostam assim que se conhecem.

Com todas as apresentações em dia, a sra. Briefs aproxima-se do príncipe sayajin e fala:

- Gostaria de lhe agradecer por salvar a minha menina. Diz emocionada por conhecer a pessoa que salvou Bulma.

- Não foi nada. Diz apenas. Estendendo a mão para também cumprimentar a sra. Briefs.

Eles seguem para o castelo. Os soldados de Cristal que retornaram, são levados ao centro médico. Cada um dos sayajins é encaminhado a um alojamento onde permanecerão presos, e vigiados. Suas armas lhes são tiradas. Os serviçais também vão para alojamentos vigiados. No meio deles está Mai. Vegeta reclama disso, mas Bulma avisa que é a lei da reciprocidade. Thomaz e o cientista seguem ao castelo com os príncipes. Lá, a sra. Briefs mostra os aposentos para eles. No caminho, Bulma discretamente informa Vegeta que vai dar a notícia. Ele pede para estar presente, mas Bulma diz que prefere estar sozinha e que assim que terminar a reunião ela lhe contará tudo. Meio a contra gosto ele concorda e avisa:

- Siga o combinado. Manda.

Um banquete é servido perto do almoço. Todos comem, na mesa há comidas típicas do lugar. Ela mostra tudo aos convidados. Os sayajins retiram-se para um descanso. Bulma fala para Vegeta que mais tarde o levará para conhecer o restante. Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça enquanto segue para seus novos aposentos. Alguns serviçais o seguem.

Bulma pede uma reunião de última hora. Diz que necessita fazer um comunicado. Enquanto o professor trata da reunião. Ela vai para o quarto seguida da mãe.

- Que reunião é esta? Pergunta a sra. Briefs preocupada.

- Eu preciso fazer um comunicado muito importante. Tenta desconversar.

- E que comunicado é este? Por que está tão estranha desde que chegou? Ela enche a princesa de perguntas.

Nesse instante o professor entra e avisa que todos já chegaram. Bulma respira fundo e quando vai sair á mãe lhe impede:

- Você não sai daqui enquanto não me contar o que está acontecendo. Fala severa.

- Mãe por favor! Pede a princesa. – Não me faça perguntas agora. Depois eu lhe conto tudo. Diz ela. - Agora preciso fazer o comunicado. Insiste ela.

- Está bem! Concorda a sra. Briefs. – Mas depois quero muitas explicações mocinha. Avisa ela.

– Direi o que quiser. Fala ela. – Mas agora eu preciso de seu apoio. E por favor, não me questione na frente deles. Pede mais uma vez. - Confie em mim. Diz antes de ir.

Todos os ministros estão presentes. O general Tenshin também foi chamado. O professor aguarda a princesa e a esposa para se dar início á reunião. Elas chegam, e Bulma da início a reunião.

- Como vocês sabem, recebemos um pedido de ajuda vindo da Terra. Esse aviso como vocês também sabem, veio do nosso ancião, o falecido Mestre Kame. Assim que vi o pedido de socorro, eu fui imediatamente para lá. Diz enquanto caminha pela sala. – Mas eu não contava com a invasão que ainda acontecia na Terra. Assim que aterrissamos nossas aeronaves, elas foram atacadas. Os taureanos estavam atacando aquele planeta e nós que tínhamos acabado de chegar. Uma de nossas naves foi destruída. Sem poder continuar ali, saímos para nos defender. Com muito custo chegamos á ilha onde vivia nosso ancião, mas já era tarde demais. Lamenta. – De alguma forma, os sayajins que passavam perto, vindos de uma missão nos socorreram. Como vocês também viram, sobraram apenas eu e mais dez de um total de 40 soldados. Termina o relato.

- Aonde pretende chegar princesa? Diz o professor. Ela pede que ele espere e reinicia a fala.

- Bom.. como vocês também já sabem, eu devo minha vida aos sayajins, mais especificamente ao príncipe Vegeta. Assim que me encontraram ferida eles me levaram ao seu planeta. Lá, eu fui sarada de meus ferimentos e muito bem recebida. Conheci o rei Vegeta e nós conversamos muito. Ela limpa a garganta. - E lá, eu também tomei uma importante decisão... Bulma respira fundo nessa hora. – Eu decidi fazer uma aliança com os sayajins. Disse finalmente.

Todos ficam surpresos. Há uma enxurrada de perguntas. A princesa pede que todos se acalmem. Assim que se faz silêncio, ela explica como seria esta aliança. Ao final da explicação o general Tenshin pergunta:

- E como teremos certeza de que eles cumprirão com os termos desta aliança? Os sayajins são conhecidos por escravizar e matar habitantes de outros planetas. Também são conhecidos por sua hostilidade e falta de caráter. Fala ele preocupado, enquanto tem o apoio dos demais.

- Eu posso garantir que eles cumprirão os termos general. Fala Bulma. – Não se esqueçam que eles me salvaram, eu os vi bem de perto. Vi o tamanho de suas forças, mas também vi que são hospitaleiros e podem ser gentis. Ela tenta amenizar as desconfianças.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza que cumprirão o trato? Pergunta o professor.

- Bem ... diz ela. "_Chegou á hora! Que Deus me ajude_" pensa. – Tenho certeza que esta aliança será cumprida porque... porque eu me comprometi com o príncipe sayajin. Fala ela.

- Que tipo de compromisso? A sra. Briefs entra na conversa.

- Matrimônio. Diz ela enquanto todos se espantam.

- Matrimônio? Perguntam assustados.

- Isso mesmo! Eu me apaixonei pelo príncipe, estamos noivos e vamos nos casar! Diz de uma vez. Na sala todos estão surpresos.

A sra. Briefs mal se contém e esquecendo as palavras da filha a uma hora atrás ela dispara:

- Apaixonada, noiva! Pode se explicar mocinha! Ordena ela.

Todos a encaram esperando respostas. Bulma olha para mãe desesperada. Numa súplica muda ela pede apoio. Ela se lembra do que prometeu a filha e tenta consertar:

- Bem... diz ela limpando a garganta. – Todos fomos pegos de surpresa. Diz tentando acalmar-se. – Querida, por que não nos explica melhor essa história.

Após algumas falações, ela conta sobre o noivado que aconteceu no planeta Vegeta e mostra o anel de noivado. Bulma tenta ficar o mais calma possível e tenta explicar com naturalidade a decisão:

- Sei que estão pensando que eu sou jovem demais. Diz ela. – Mas não se esqueçam, que o fato de eu ser jovem não me impede de me apaixonar e me casar. Que eu saiba vocês não se casaram muito longe desta idade! Fala ela tentando convencer. – Eu sei que é uma importante decisão. Pensei muito antes. Mas como já lhes expliquei eu estou apaixonada. E pretendo me casar. Decide.

Os ministros discutem entre eles. O professor chama a atenção de todos e fala:

- Companheiros! Chama ele. – Sei que vocês estão surpresos com a notícia tanto quanto eu. Mas devemos lembrar que obedecemos a nossa princesa. Mesmo ainda muito jovem, ela sempre se mostrou sensata em suas atitudes e decisões. Lembra ele. – Devemos considerar a consideração que a princesa teve por nós, afinal, ela nos chamou para contar a sua decisão. Sabemos também, que Bulma poderia simplesmente ter feito um comunicado qualquer informando o casamento. Fala tentando fazer todos refletirem. - Por isso majestade... Diz virando-se para a jovem princesa... Eu a felicito pelo casamento. Se a senhora acha que a aliança será boa para nosso planeta, então ela será. Diz fazendo reverência a Bulma. Os demais seguem o professor. Bulma agradece o apoio e retira-se. A sra. Briefs disfarça mais um pouco e vai atrás dela.

Chegando ao quarto ela fecha a porta e fala:

- Agora você vai me explicar tudinho. Diz olhando para a filha.

Bulma relata tudo o que aconteceu para a mãe. Chocada com tudo ela ouve atentamente. Depois, diz para a filha que esta deve se recusar, que não deve cair na chantagem dos sayajins. Bulma explica que não tem escolha. E que em caso de guerra eles não agüentariam nem dois dias contra os inimigos. Ela também relata o que viu no planeta e como chegou a esta conclusão.

- Eu penso na segurança do meu planeta. Não me importo com o que me acontecer, desde que todos estejam bem. Fala ela com a cabeça no colo da mãe.

- Mas é um fardo muito grande. A sra. Briefs tenta convencê-la do contrário. – Não precisa carregá-lo sozinha. Se você contar a eles, sei que darão um jeito.

- Não! Eu não posso contar! Ela estava nervosa. – Prometa que não vai contar! Pede ela. - Eu sou a princesa e futura rainha, e meu dever é proteger o meu povo. Não importa que eu seja nova ou que me prejudique. Não nasci só para ser servida pelas pessoas, mas eu também nasci para servir o povo. Esta é a minha decisão e ponto final. Diz encarando a mãe.

- Querida, você não precisa. Ela ainda tenta argumentar.

- Vai rebelar-se contra mim? Pergunta séria.

- É claro que não. Responde a sra. Briefs. – Você sabe o que faz. Diz ela abraçando a filha. – Só não quero que você sofra por nós.

- Se eu tiver que sofrer... que assim seja. Diz ela voltando a deitar no colo da mãe.

- E quanto ao príncipe? Pergunta. Ele não me parece uma má pessoa.

- Ele é um esquisito. Diz ela e relata as reações do príncipe para a mãe. – Ele também não está feliz por se casar. Comenta.

- E se ele é assim tão seguro, por que não enfrenta o pai? Pergunta a mulher.

- Exatamente por ser pai dele e o rei dele! Ele deve obediência. Diz ela. – Mas isso, é o que menos me incomoda. Fala ela preocupada. – Eu acho que terei que viver no planeta Vegeta. Explica com pesar.

A sra. Briefs lamenta a notícia. Não suporta ficar longe da filha.

- Eu espero que este rei não viva por muito tempo. Diz ela. – Assim o príncipe Vegeta a libera desse casamento absurdo.

- Que horror mamãe! Diz Bulma ao comentário dela. – Não sei se ele me libera assim tão fácil. Explica.

- Mas, você me disse que ele não queria o matrimônio. Ela relembra a filha.

- Eu sei. Mas nosso planeta é um forte aliado. E o príncipe é obcecado por poder, é um poço de arrogância, um mala que se acha o tal. E além disso, ele adora me provocar. Diz ela. – Se nosso planeta não fosse importante para os sayajins, aposto que ele manteria o compromisso só para me irritar.

- Você não acha que está exagerando? Pergunta a mãe percebendo que o príncipe mexe com a filha.

- Imagine! Fala ela. – Mesmo que eu faça uma lista de todos os maus adjetivos que existam, ainda assim é pouco para aquele abusado. Ela dispara.

- Eu acho que ele mexe com você. Diz preocupada.

Bulma fica indignada com o comentário da mãe. E fala sem parar que isso é um insulto a sua pessoa, que nunca ela estaria interessada numa pessoa tão desprezível, idiota, e imbecil, e... a sra. Briefs a interrompe e pergunta:

- Aconteceu algo entre vocês? Ela conhece muito bem a princesa.

- Nos beijamos! Diz e dando-se conta do que disse corrige. – Quer dizer ele me beijou. A sra. Briefs mal pode acreditar, a princesa conta para a mãe tudo o que aconteceu na viagem.

São muitas as informações e a sra. Briefs está muito confusa _" Vamos ser aliados de seres desprezíveis. Bulma vai casar. Ela deu seu primeiro beijo e acho que está apaixonada"_ Pensa preocupada. _"Deus nos ajude"_ Bulma volta a deitar no colo dela para ganhar carinho.

Depois do descanso Bulma pede para o professor levar o príncipe para conhecer o que ele desejar. A sra. Briefs lhe informa que os ministros não estão satisfeitos com o casamento. Conta ainda, que eles notaram que ela não parece apaixonada pelo príncipe e vice-versa. E que vão esperar mais um pouco e dependendo dos resultados vão intervir. Bulma fica desesperada com a notícia.

- O que eu faço agora? Pergunta para a mãe.

- Vocês devem fingir que se amam. Ela diz. – Eu vou falar com Akira (professor) para que ele me ajude a convencer todos. E diante da expressão da filha ela completa. - Sem contar o que eu sei é claro! Diz para alívio da princesa. – Akira possui grande influência sobre eles.

- Faça isso, por favor. Ninguém pode descobrir! Avisa ela.

Horas depois Vegeta, Thomaz e o cientista retornam. Conheceram muitas defesas, armamentos, centros de guerra, tecnologia, etc. Vegeta também estabeleceu contato com o pai.

Eles vão para os seus aposentos se arrumarem para o jantar. Minutos depois eles esperam a princesa. Ela chega e eles comem. O professor e o Dr. Maki parecem se entender muito bem. A sra. Briefs convida o general Tenshin para jantar com eles. Ele conversa com Thomaz.

Bulma come em silêncio por algum tempo. Vegeta também parece não ouvir a conversa dos outros. A sra. Briefs cutuca a filha por baixo da mesa. A princesa a olha e ela com a cabeça, faz sinal para que Bulma converse com o noivo. Faz-se silêncio na mesa e Bulma fala:

- O passeio foi como esperava... querido? Pergunta sem graça para Vegeta que a encara. Ele levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas. Estava surpreso com o querido. Mya também olhava para Bulma surpresa.

- Foi sim. Responde somente.

- Que bom! Fala ela falsa enquanto segura a mão dele em sinal de carinho. – Amanhã espero poder acompanhá-lo. Diz forçando um sorriso.

Vegeta apenas confirma com a cabeça. Não entende o jeito da princesa. _"Ela deve estar doida. Ou está doente"_ pensa ele.

Após o jantar todos se retiram e vão para os seus aposentos. Mya acompanha a princesa.

- O que deu em você lá na mesa? Pergunta espantada.

- Eu tenho que disfarçar na frente deles. Responde ela. – Todos estão desconfiados.

- Entendi. Diz Mya.

Nessa hora, a sra. Briefs entra no quarto para dar boa noite.

- Ainda estão acordadas? Diz ela.

- Já estávamos indo dormir. Fala Mya.

- Minha fadinha. Chama a mãe. – Você precisa melhorar no teatro. Aquele querido soou muito estranho. Avisa ela.

- Eu sei. Vou tentar melhorar. Confirma.

- Vai ser fácil. Diz Mya. – Já que você ta caidinha por ele. Só depois ela se dá conta que falou na frente da sra. Briefs. Bulma a fulmina com os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer Mya? Fala a sra. Briefs zangada achando que ela esconde algo.

- Ela não quer dizer nada mamãe. Bulma se intromete.

- É isso mesmo senhora. Foi só brincadeira. Tenta consertar. – Como a princesa odeia o príncipe eu fico brincando com ela. Mente.

A sra. Briefs não se convence mais dá boa noite e sai do quarto.

- Você e sua boca grande. Acusa Bulma.

- Me desculpe. Diz Mya

- Preciso falar com Vegeta sobre as desconfianças dos ministros. Diz ela.

- Então vá ao quarto dele. Diz Mya.

- É isso aí. Concorda Bulma. – Vou esperar as luzes dos corredores serem apagadas para não levantar suspeitas, e vou até lá. Diz ela.

Minutos depois as luzes dos corredores são apagadas. Bulma espera mais uns cinco minutos e vai ao quarto do príncipe. Ela mexe na maçaneta e verifica que esta está aberta. Ela entra devagar. Ao ouvir barulhos Vegeta se levanta e fica atrás da porta. Espera o invasor. Quando Bulma entra, ele a agarra e ela leva um susto e grita. Eles se reconhecem e Vegeta fecha a boca dela com a mão. Os dois se acalmam.

- Por que fez isso? Pergunta baixinho, ainda estava assustada.

- Eu pensei ser algum invasor que quisesse me atacar. Responde no tom normal. Ela pede que ele fale baixo.

- E quem iria tentar te atacar? Ela diz impaciente.

- Qualquer um. Responde ele.

- Só você mesmo para pensar nisso. Reclama ela.

- O que veio fazer aqui á essa hora? Era a vez dele perguntar, e notando os trajes dela continua. – E de camisola? Fala ele arqueando a sobrancelha malicioso. Só então a princesa repara que usa apenas a camisola.

- Eu precisava falar com você. Diz ignorando o comentário.

- E é assim tão importante que não pode esperar até amanhã? Pergunta.

- É. Responde. – Hoje, depois de anunciar nossos planos, minha mãe me contou que os ministros não se convenceram do nosso casamento. Diz ela.

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? Pergunta irritado. – Você que mande eles se catar, destitua-os dos cargos, mate-os, prenda-os por desobediência, sei lá. Diz.

- Mas é claro que eu não vou fazer isso! Diz ela irritada com as sugestões dele. – Eu não sou você. Acusa.

- Então o quer de mim? Eles ainda falavam baixo.

- Quero que você me ajude a fingir. Fala ela.

- Fingir o que? Pergunta curioso.

- Que estamos apaixonados! Avisa. – Eles alegam que não parecemos noivos apaixonados.

- Eu não vou fingir nada. Recusa-se.

- Por favor! Insiste ela. – Quer que tudo dê errado? Quer entrar em guerra? Pergunta.

- Eu não dou á mínima se entrarmos em guerra com vocês. Fala ele.

- Mas eu ligo! Por favor, me ajude. Pede mais uma vez.

- Por que estamos falando assim tão baixo?

- Para que ninguém nos ouça. Responde ela.

- E por que ninguém pode me ouvir? Eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins posso falar como desejar. Diz em voz alta.

Bulma fecha a boca dele para impedi-lo de acordar alguém. Faz uma careta pela atitude arrogante. – Imagine se a minha mãe percebe que eu vim ao seu quarto uma hora dessas. Sussurra, tentando fazê-lo colaborar.

- Você é que vai ter que dar explicações e não eu. Lembra ele. - Você é que veio atrás de mim só de camisola.

Faz-se silêncio, ela fica vermelha e ele torna a falar:

- O que eu ganho se te ajudar? Pergunta malicioso.

- Como assim o que você ganha? Pergunta irritada.

- Acha que vai ficar por ai de mãos dadas comigo, me chamando de meu amor e que eu não vou cobrar? Avisa ele.

Bulma não acredita no que ouve. Analisa-o mais um pouco e diz:

– Ta bom! Rende-se ela. – Eu lhe dou a minha eterna gratidão. Responde.

- Hahahaha. Ri ele enquanto ela mais uma vez pede que ele fale baixo. - Sua gratidão não é nada. Comenta baixinho.

- Então o que você quer? Pergunta impaciente.

- Por agora... um beijo já basta. Diz agarrando-a e beijando-a. Bulma fica surpresa e não corresponde. Ele a pressiona e ela se rende. Como não tem experiência, ela imita o que ele faz. Ele por sua vez, acha estranho a maneira dela beijar.

Vegeta usa apenas a calça do pijama. Devagar vai levando-a para a parede. Lá, ele lhe beija oras a boca e oras o pescoço. Desce uma das alças da camisola e começa a beijar-lhe o ombro. Ela toca o peito dele, nunca tinha tido uma experiência daquelas. Sente o seu corpo incendiar. Quer pedir que ele pare, mas não tem forças. Quando ele começa a baixar as alças da camisola dela, a porta do quarto é aberta e as luzes se acendem. Eles se afastam rapidamente com o susto. A sra. Briefs acaba de entrar:

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Pergunta furiosa.

- Ma... mamãe! Bulma está surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu é que lhe pergunto: o que você faz aqui mocinha? Olha a filha e soltando fogo pelas ventas: - E ainda vestida desse jeito? Ela estava muito zangada.

- Eu só vim conversar e... não terminou de falar.

- Isso não são horas para conversar. Esbraveja ela e pegando a princesa pela orelha diz: - Já para o quarto. Ordena.

Bulma vai sem questionar. A sra. Briefs se volta para Vegeta e diz:

- Escute aqui meu jovem. Fala ela enquanto ele fica perplexo. – Não é porque vocês são noivos, que podem ficar por ai se beijando na calada da noite. Ele não sabia o que dizer. – Eu não vou permitir noite de núpcias antecipada. Avisa ela. – Você como mais velho e experiente, deveria dar o exemplo.

Vegeta não consegue ter reação e diante do silêncio ela termina dizendo: - Tenha uma boa noite. Sai do quarto batendo a porta.

Ele demora para cair em si. Passados alguns segundos ele diz:

- Mas só me faltava essa agora! Fala com raiva.

Bulma vai para o quarto e espera a mãe que lhe enche de sermões, ela ainda tenta se explicar, mas desiste. A sra. Briefs se retira e avisa que vai estar de olho. Na cama a princesa não consegue dormir. Além de sentir vergonha pelo mico que a mãe á fez passar, ainda relembra os beijos trocados com o príncipe. A marca de nascença brilha.

Na manhã seguinte ela se arruma. A sra. Briefs não aparece para ajuda-la. Apenas Mya vai ao quarto da princesa. Elas conversam e Bulma lhe conta o que aconteceu depois que ela saiu. Mya como sempre ri de Bulma e fala que foi um mico. Fala também que depois disso, ela só confirma suas suspeitas:

- Eu sabia que você está se apaixonando! Diz triunfante.

- Eu não estou nada. A princesa tenta negar. – Estou... talvez... um pouco surpresa. Afinal, nunca tinha beijado ninguém. Confessa.

- Nunca tinha beijado? Pergunta surpresa.

- Nunca. Responde na maior naturalidade.

- Eu dei meu primeiro beijo aos 12 anos. Fala Mya.

- 12? A princesa se espanta e pensando melhor completa: – Vindo de você, não é tanta surpresa assim.

- Confesso que foi horrível. Os outros beijos que vieram depois também. Fala ela pensativa.

- Outros beijos? Você beijou quantos meninos? Bulma estava atônita.

- Eu acho que uns 30 ou mais. Fala naturalmente.

- 30? A cada novo fato Bulma se surpreendia.

- Mas muitos eu não gosto de contar como beijo e me arrependo de vários. Confessa. - Bom mesmo é beijar um homem de verdade. Os olhos dela brilham. - Assim como Thomaz. Avisa para a surpresa da princesa.

- Você e Thomaz já se beijaram? Pergunta.

- Já. Responde.

- E essa agora. Diz Bulma coçando a cabeça.

– Você é que começou bem. Mya recomeça a falar. - Beijou um homem de verdade logo no começo. Seu tom é malicioso. – E então o que sentiu? Pergunta curiosa.

- Muitas coisas. Responde a princesa enquanto descreve: - Senti um imenso calor invadir o meu corpo, meu coração parecia que iria saltar do peito. Senti vergonha, timidez... prazer. Fala ela. – Confesso que isso mexeu muito comigo. Eu sempre sonhei, que um belo príncipe me beijaria. Ele seria lindo; bondoso; corajoso; forte; nós nos apaixonaríamos e viveríamos felizes para sempre. Fantasia.

- Bem... você beijou um príncipe! Diz Mya enquanto faz uma análise dos fatos: - E ele é bonito, forte e corajoso como no seus sonhos. Bondoso ele não é não. Continua ela. - Não sei se ele está apaixonado, mas você eu tenho certeza de que está. Bulma faz uma careta pra ela que responde com outra. - Vocês vão se casar, e quanto ao felizes para sempre, isso é só fantasia. Termina a análise. - Mas já foi um começo. Diz feliz.

Bulma ri da análise dela. As duas saem do quarto. A princesa avisa que vai esperar Vegeta na porta do quarto dele, para que eles sigam juntos ao café. Mya segue andando, quer como está o humor da sra. Briefs.

Minutos depois Vegeta sai do quarto. Ao se deparar com ele, a princesa fica corada de vergonha. Ele passa por ela sem dizer nada, era como se não a tivesse visto ou não se lembrasse da noite passada. Ela reclama:

- Você quer me esperar? Pergunta brava pelo gelo, enquanto o segue.

- Não. Responde.

- E posso saber por quê? Pergunta.

- Por que não pergunta para a mulher que você chama de mãe? Ele responde com outra pergunta.

Bulma se da conta de que provavelmente a sra. Briefs também deu sermões nele.

- E por causa disso vai me ignorar e não vai seguir com o plano? Ela estava mais irritada.

- É isso mesmo! Confirma. – Não tenho paciência para falsas mães intrometidas. Diz carrancudo.

- Ela é minha segunda mãe e não é intrometida. Responde aos insultos dele que continua ignorando-a. - Ontem á noite você prometeu que me ajudaria na farsa. Cobra ela. – Ou será que não tem palavra? Acusa.

Vegeta para ao ouvir essas palavras, ela esbarra nele. Ele volta-se para encará-la:

- Eu sei muito bem o que prometi. A expressão dele era séria e a voz soava muito zangada – Não fujo de minhas palavras. A princesa tinha os olhos arregalados pela mudança dele. – Só não acordei de bom humor. Explica. – É melhor você se acostumar, já que vamos nos casar. Avisa.

- Desc... desculpe! Pede ela. Sem responder ele oferece o braço para que caminhem juntos. Ela temerosa aceita e eles seguem pelos corredores.

Enquanto caminha por um dos corredores, Vegeta já mais calmo nota pela primeira vez retratos da família.

- Então este é o famoso rei Tapion? Comenta curioso.

- É sim. Responde ela com orgulho.

- E quem é esta? Pergunta parando em frente ao retrato de uma linda mulher.

- Era a minha mãe. Diz com tristeza e segura o cordão que usa, abrindo-o vê a foto do casal. Vegeta observa sem dizer nada, já tinha reparado que a princesa não tira o cordão.

Caminham mais um pouco quando ela aponta:

– E esta sou eu quando era pequena. Mostra um retrato seu vestida de fada. Isso atrai a curiosidade dele.

- Por que está de fada? Pergunta. _"Talvez ela resolva me contar"_ pensa.

- Porque eu amo fadas. Quando era pequena, eu tinha muitas fantasias. Diz ela. – Dizem que meu pai chamava tanto a minha mãe de fada, que eu acabei nascendo com esta marca. Fala apontando a marca no pescoço.

- Só isso? Pergunta frustrado.

- Esperava algo mais? Ela também pergunta.

- Pensei que esta marca tinha outro significado mais importante. Explica.

- É só uma marca e uma teoria. Diz ela.

- Se é só uma marca, por que ela está brilhando?

- Eu não sei. Ela brilha em alguns momentos. Diz colocando a mão na marca. – Eu costumo dizer que ela mede meu humor.

Nesse instante, a sra. Briefs aparece no corredor:

- Então vocês estão aí? Diz ela. – A mesa já está a postos! Apressa-os.

Eles seguem sem dizer mais nada. Todos tomam café. O "casal" mostra um pouco mais de intimidade. Após o café, o professor questiona a esposa sobre o relacionamento. Mas esta responde que está tudo normal e não há com o que se preocupar. Ele diz que a esposa mente.

Depois do café, eles saem para que o príncipe conheça o restante. Bulma apresenta muitas pessoas á Vegeta. Também fala sobre tudo o que mostra com grande conhecimento.

- Você conhece muito, do que é feito aqui! Comenta ele enquanto ouve o máximo de informações possíveis.

- É natural. Eu sou a princesa. Fala.

- Exatamente por isso eu comentei. Diz ele. – Você é a "princesa". Atenua o fato dela ser mulher.

- Isso não me diminui em relação á nenhum homem daqui ou á nenhum príncipe. Responde firme. Ele se diverte com a resposta dela.

Retornam ao palácio ainda na parte da manhã. A sra. Briefs avisa que organiza o noivado. Fala que será tudo discreto e com poucas pessoas. O povo já comenta o noivado, eles esperam informações pelos jornais, inclusive daquele que fala dos assuntos que correm pelo palácio.

- Um jornal que comenta tudo o que acontece aqui? Pergunta surpreso.

- Sim! Afirma ela. – O povo deve saber de todas as minhas decisões. Geralmente eu proponho plebiscitos para que eles também opinem. Explica.

- Você governa muito abertamente. Comenta.

- Talvez vocês governem de um jeito autoritário demais. Diz.

- Você conhece seu povo, eu conheço o meu. Fala ele. - Sayajins tem fortes tendências a questionar ordens. Eles não gostam de ser submissos. O respeito vem pelo poder. Por isso minha família governa.

Eles caminham mais um pouco a sós e ela fala:

- Vou mandar providenciar um traje para você usar agora. Comenta.

- Não é necessário. Ele recusa. – Eu já trouxe um traje. Não gosto dessas roupas que os homens utilizam aqui.

- São roupas normais, e não uniformes de luta. Ela defende.

- Prefiro meu uniforme de gala. Além disso, ele mostra que sou um sayajin. E continuando: - Tire seu anel de noivado.

- Por que? Pergunta.

- Faça o que eu digo. Diz pegando o anel de volta. – Pegue minha aliança também. Ele começa a tirá-la do dedo.

- Não precisa. Recusa ela. - Eu mandei confeccionar uma do meu gosto para você usar.

- E desde quando se importa com a aliança que eu vou usar? Pergunta curioso. – Você mesma diz que esse noivado é mentira. Diz devolvendo a aliança dela, para ser guardada.

- Se fosse mentira nós não estaríamos noivos. Relembra-o. - E eu gostaria que você usa-se uma aliança do meu gosto. Explica. – Você mesmo me deu um anel nada convencional. Mostra o anel para ele.

Vegeta desconversa: - E quanto á data do casamento? Meu pai já me questionou. Avisa.

- Bem, no seu planeta vocês podem decidir. Fala ela. - Eu vou verificar a data mais apropriada para a cerimônia daqui. Não podemos esquecer que você vai ser coroado rei e eu rainha de Cristal no dia. Avisa. – Assim que souber eu lhe falo.

Eles seguem para seus aposentos. Na porta do quarto dele, ela torna a falar:

- Tem mais uma coisa. Diz encabulada.

- O que é agora? Pergunta meio impaciente.

- Você deve me... beijar após o noivado. Ela fica vermelha. – Para que todos acreditem que nos amamos.

- Você está inventando isso para que eu a beije. Provoca.

- É mentira. Defende-se. – Faço isso para que todos acreditem no noivado. Por isso devemos trocar um beijo.

- Eu não vou fazer isso na frente de todo mundo. Recusasse. - Nós sayajins não gostamos de demonstrações de afeto, principalmente em público.

- Mas aqui no meu planeta é muito comum. Ela tenta explicar o ato. - E depois, você será o único sayajin presente. Ela pensa um pouco e fala: - Quer dizer Thomaz e o Dr. Maki também. Lembra. – E aí? Vai colaborar? Volta a perguntar.

- Já que quer tanto me beijar. Diz aproximando-se dela. – Não vou deixar que fique só na vontade. Fala bem perto e beija-lhe intensamente. Soltando-a, ele entra no quarto sem dizer mais nada e ela fica louca de raiva.

Bulma arruma-se no quarto. Ela veste um vestido azul de corte reto, frente única e um decote bem baixo na parte de trás. Deixando as costas toda a mostra. O tecido possui um brilho bonito. Ela usa como acessório apenas seu cordão com pingente de coração. Coloca também o anel de noivado no dedo médio esquerdo. Ela deixa os cabelos soltos e usa brincos longos. Perfuma-se, coloca sandálias delicadas.

A sra. Briefs entra e comenta:

- Como você está linda! Fala ela olhando a princesa de perto.

- Obrigada. Diz sem jeito.

- Está se tornando uma linda mulher. Diz emocionada. – Gostaria que nunca tivesse crescido.

Bulma abraça a mãe:

- Não vai chorar, que eu choro junto. Fala ela para que a mãe não comece.

- Não vou chorar. Avisa. – Está pronta? É hora de ir.

- Ele já chegou? Pergunta referindo-se a Vegeta.

- Já. Fala meio a contra gosto.

A princesa respira fundo, e segue para a cerimônia. Os dois sozinhos aguardam serem anunciados. Ele comenta:

- Você está muito bonita. Diz ao pé do ouvido dela e ela sorri. Com a mão, ele percorre devagar o decote de suas costas. Ela estremece e ele sente.

Tem início o noivado. Após as formalidades é hora da troca de alianças. Vegeta dá para ela um anel com a forma de uma fada. Ela também lhe entrega um anel grosso, com uma bonita tribal desenhando a forma. No final eles trocam um rápido selinho. A cerimônia termina e todos vão para o salão de festas.

- Por que uma fada? Pergunta olhando o bonito anel.

- Pensei que gostasse de fadas. Responde.

- Eu amo fadas. Diz. – É que eu achei muito delicado de sua parte, me dar um anel com formato de fada. Continua emocionada pelo gesto.

- E essa aliança? Pergunta ele mostrando a dele.

- Eu achei que você precisava de algo que demonstrasse a sua forte personalidade. Fala justificando os desenhos. Ele ri do comentário dela. A princesa gosta do som da risada dele. Os olhos dela brilham pelo príncipe. Ele percebendo retira-se do seu lado e anda pelo salão enquanto conversa com alguns convidados. Bulma o segue com os olhos e não percebe que Thomaz a observa. Aproximando-se dela ele fala:

- O príncipe Vegeta é uma pessoa muito curiosa. Fala para puxar conversa.

- Na verdade... corrige ela ... ele é intrigante. Quando acho que decifrei algo sobre ele, ele se mostra indecifrável. Comenta.

- Mesmo assim alteza. Diz com cuidado. – Eu acho que deveria ir mais devagar.

- E por que me diz isso? Pergunta curiosa.

- Porque... ele faz uma pausa ... se me permite...

- Pode falar Thomaz, não precisa temer. Quero ouvir o que tem a dizer a respeito dele. Autoriza a princesa.

- Percebi que está apaixonando-se. E gostaria de lhe dizer que deve ter cuidado... que deve ir devagar sem se atirar demais.

Bulma fica vermelha com o comentário de Thomaz, este percebendo diz:

- Eu não queria que ficasse constrangida. Desculpa-se. – É que cresci com Vegeta e sei como ele é e do que é capaz. Nunca se apaixonou ou teve relacionamento sério com alguém. Ele limpa a garganta. – O que estou querendo dizer, é que eu o vi interessar-se por muitas jovens, deixá-las apaixonadas e depois descartá-las como se não valessem nada. Explica. - Não quero que pense que exagero. Diz por fim.

- Por que está me contando isso? Pergunta atordoada com os comentários de Thomaz.

- Porque acho á senhora uma boa pessoa. E como já disse, eu percebi que se interessa por ele. Concluiu.

- Obrigada pelo aviso. Diz ainda atordoada.

Depois dos comentários de Thomaz, Bulma fica totalmente diferente. Quando questionada por suas atitudes ela diz apenas estar cansada. Assim que a interminável cerimônia acaba, ela vai para o quarto. Despede-se de todos inclusive do professor e da sra. Briefs. Foi um longo dia. Todos vão para seus aposentos. Lá ela tira a roupa irritada. Mya que observa a cena pergunta:

- Imagino que Thomaz falou com você. Diz.

- Como sabe? Pergunta.

- Porque ontem quando estávamos namorando, conversamos sobre seu noivado. Foi quando Thomaz me contou algumas coisas sobre o príncipe. Explica. Ouvindo tudo aquilo eu disse que tinha de avisá-la. Thomaz perguntou-me por quê? E eu respondi que você estava gostando dele. Achamos melhor prevenir você. Termina ela.

- Obrigada. Diz sem certeza.

- Parece que ficou muito abalada. Analisa Mya.

- Bom... realmente não sei muito sobre ele. – Gostaria de descobrir mais coisas. Diz. – O único que poderia me falar era Thomaz, mas percebi que estava nervoso e daquele mato não sai mais cachorro. Estava andando pelo quarto

- E como vai fazer para tirar suas dúvidas? Pergunta Mya.

– Não sei. Responde.

- Por que não vai falar com ele? Mya dá a idéia.

- Ele jamais me dirá nada se quiser realmente brincar comigo. Fala triste.

- Pode ser. Concorda. - Mas pode ser também que ele responda. Vegeta é uma pessoa imprevisível. Mya comenta.

- Eu sei. Fala ela. – Melhor irmos dormir. Conclui.

- Eu não vou dormir agora. Mya responde.

- Vai fazer o que? Pergunta curiosa.

- Vou me encontrar com Thomaz.

- Agora?

- Claro. Nós só podemos nos encontrar á noite.

- E por que? Ela estava curiosa.

- Porque Thomaz é um sayajin e não pode se relacionar com mulheres de outros lugares lembra?

- É verdade. Concorda a princesa.

Mya começa a se arrumar. Bulma apenas observa. Segundos depois:

- Você o ama? Ela pergunta a Mya.

- Não sei. Responde sem certeza. – Ás vezes acho que o amo mais do que tudo, e ás vezes eu acho que não. Diz confusa. – É muito difícil se relacionar com ele.

- Por que?

- Porque eu já disse, ele é um sayajin. O rei Vegeta não aceita relacionamentos assim como o nosso. Por isso, nós sempre nos encontramos á noite ou escondidos. É muito arriscado.

- É verdade. Confirma. – Lamento por vocês. Thomaz parece diferente dos outros de sua raça.

- E é. Concorda ela. – Ele é bondoso, não pensa só em lutar. Infelizmente ele não pode revelar seus reais sentimentos.

Bulma ainda observa Mya que se perfuma. Ela coloca uma gota da fragrância entre os seios e Bulma a questiona:

- Por que fez isso?

- Dizem que ajuda a atrair os homens. E depois, ele vai sentir o cheiro quando me beijar ali.

A princesa não acredita que ela disse aquilo.

- Você deixa que ele lhe beije ali? Estava vermelha.

- Ele já beijou tudo o que você possa imaginar. Diz ela rindo.

- Então vocês já dormiram juntos? Ela estava cada vez mais atônita com os comentários de Mya.

- Claro que sim. Responde ela naturalmente. – Em que época você vive? Pergunta debochando.

- Você é que vive numa época avançada demais. Responde Bulma.

- Deseje-me sorte. Pede Mya abrindo a porta devagar. Ela nota que os corredores ainda estão cheios de serviçais. – Essa não, tem muita gente ainda. Reclama fechando a porta. – E agora como vou sair?

- Eles devem estar colocando as coisas em ordem. Fala a princesa. – Acho que vão demorar muito ainda até colocar tudo no lugar.

Mya anda de um lado ao outro do quarto. Não para de pensar em como vai sair. De repente ela olha a janela que dá para a sacada.

- Vou descer por ali. Avisa abrindo as cortinas.

- Você ficou maluca? Pergunta. – Como vai pular de um lugar tão alto?

Elas vão para fora do quarto. Mya analisa um pouco a altura e decide:

- Vou descer me apoiando nessas grades. Não é tão alto. Diz saindo para fora da sacada.

De longe Vegeta observa a movimentação das duas. Ele estava na sacada de seu quarto que fica próximo ao da princesa. Sentado no parapeito da sacada ele fica intrigado ao vê-las.

- Cuidado Mya. Pede Bulma ajudando-a a se segurar.

- Ainda bem que estamos no primeiro andar. Agradece ela. Com alguma dificuldade Mya consegue chegar ao chão. Ela faz sinal de positivo para Bulma e lhe manda um beijo. Nesse momento Vegeta sai flutuando de seu quarto e vem em direção á ela que estava de costas.

- Tenha uma linda noite. Deseja ela para Mya. Ela ainda fica observando Mya se afastar pelo jardim. Mais ao longe ela se encontra com Thomaz que a pega no colo.

Bulma observa a cena deles mais um pouco. Quando eles somem pelo jardim, ela fica observando a lua. Esfrega os braços e resolve entrar. Ao virar-se dá de cara com o príncipe sayajin escorado na sacada e leva um susto.

- Que susto. Ela fala. – O que faz aqui? Pergunta surpresa. – Como entrou?

- Eu vim voando de minha sacada. Responde ele analisando-a dos pés a cabeça. Ela vestia apenas um baby doll curto. Nessa hora a princesa recorda que seus quartos são próximos. – Vi você ajudando Mya a pular. O que vocês estavam fazendo? Ele estava curioso.

- Mya estava indo encontrar Thomaz e... ela se deu conta que contou o segredo deles.

Vegeta fica surpreso com a revelação:

- Thomaz está se encontrando com Mya? Ele estava zangado. – Aquele idiota sabe que não é permitido.

Bulma fica apavorada, não queria ter contado.

- Por favor Vegeta. Pede ela. – Não conte á ninguém. Eu te imploro. Ela estava desesperada.

- Meu pai tem que ficar sabendo. Responde ele.

- Você não precisa contar. Finja que não viu nem ouviu. Fala ela. – Eles se amam, não é justo que fiquem separados ou sofram retaliações. Se seu pai não aceita, como permite nosso casamento?

- Porque é conveniente. Responde. – Thomaz sabe muito bem que somente a monarquia pode casar com outras raças.

- Mas eles se amam! Não é justa essa lei! Reclama. - Você nunca esteve apaixonado? Pergunta ela.

Ele dá uma gargalhada e responde: - É claro que não. Eu não ligo para essas besteiras.

Ela fica surpresa com a resposta dele. - O amor não é uma besteira. – É o sentimento mais puro e bonito que existe.

- Talvez para você. Ele agora tinha os braços cruzados. – Para mim, o amor é um sentimento para os fracos. Desdenha.

- Eu duvido que pense assim. Desafia ela. – Você deve amar alguém. Fala curiosa.

- Não seja tola! Já disse que não me importo com ninguém, além de mim é claro.

- E quanto ao seu pai? Você não o ama? Ou sua mãe? Ela insiste.

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança. E meu pai é apenas uma barreira para meu trono.

- Que horror! Exclama ela. Ficam em silêncio e ela completa: – Duvido que pense assim. No fundo você gosta dele. Ele apenas sorri.

- É melhor se acostumar com o meu jeito, para não se surpreender depois.

- Pois saiba que nunca vou aceitar esse seu "jeito". Responde. Ela fica novamente calada por uns instantes. Ele apenas a observa. Ela então lembrasse das palavras de Thomaz a respeito do príncipe. Abre a boca para perguntar mas desiste. Vegeta vai embora prepara-se para sair ela o segura e pede: - Diga que não vai contar sobre Thomaz e Mya! Pede ela. ele nada responde, ela insiste: - Por favor Vegeta! Prometa!

- Está bem. Concorda. – Por enquanto não vou falar nada. Diz antes de se retirar.

Depois de entrar Bulma senta-se em uma poltrona e reflete sobre os últimos acontecimentos que vem vivendo. Como sua vida havia mudado desde aquele pedido de socorro do ancião. Não conseguia parar de se perguntar sobre o futuro do planeta Cristal ou de seu próprio futuro. Tinha pela frente um rei arrogante, impiedoso, obcecado pelo poder. Se conseguisse se livrar dele ainda tinha o príncipe. O homem mais misterioso que ela já viu. Totalmente imprevisível e com atitudes inesperadas. Sua cabeça doía ao pensar no compromisso que faria com ele. "Como me livrar desse casamento?" Pensa desanimada. "Será que esta vai ser minha vida? Será este meu destino? Enquanto viver estarei presa a alguém que mal conheço?" Uma tristeza recai sobre ela. Seria uma longa noite.

Era manhã quando Mya entra no quarto. Ela surpresa se depara com Bulma sentada em uma poltrona.

- Já acordada? Pergunta surpresa.

- Eu não dormi. Diz ela e Mya nota-lhe as olheiras.

- O que houve? Estava preocupada, a princesa parecia ter chorado muito.

- Não aconteceu nada. Tenta mentir.

- É claro que aconteceu! Diz a outra. – E pela sua aparência, você chorou a noite toda.

Bulma suspira e olha Mya enquanto fala:

- Eu pensei no que vem acontecendo. No meu casamento.

Mya se compadece da amiga.

- Imagino como isso é difícil para você. Diz consolando.

Tentando mudar de assunto, a princesa pergunta:

- Como foi a sua noite?

- Foi maravilhosa. Não é a toa que eu cheguei só agora. Estou quebrada, não dormi nadinha. Diz maliciosa. – Thomaz tem muito fôlego. Revela. Isso faz Bulma dar um leve sorriso.

- Você é doida! Comenta.

- Sou apaixonada isso sim! E olhando no relógio ela fala: - Melhor a gente tomar um banho para melhorar nossas caras. Mais um pouco e a sra. Briefs vai entrar aqui e se ela nos olhar vai desconfiar. Bulma concorda com a cabeça e elas vão para o banho.

Minutos depois estão se arrumando. Quando estão quase prontas ouvem uma batida no quarto. Bulma abre a porta e para sua surpresa era Thomaz.

- Bom dia princesa. Cumprimenta o rapaz. Bulma abre mais a porta para que ele entre no quarto. Mya ainda se arrumando dá um sorriso para ele pelo espelho, ele retribui. Lembrando-se do que veio fazer ali ele diz: - Desculpe por vir a essa hora, mas o príncipe deseja sua presença na sala urgente.

Bulma fica surpresa com o recado:

- Sabe o que ele quer? Pergunta intrigada.

- Não me disse alteza, mas pede pressa. Está muito impaciente.

Bulma avisa que já vai. Antes que Thomaz saia Mya o puxa e lhe da um beijinho de bom dia. O rapaz insiste que tem de ir mais ela não para, ele fica constrangido com a presença da princesa. Bulma puxa Mya para que Thomaz possa ir. Elas riem.

Instantes depois Bulma se encontra com Vegeta que andava de um lado para o outro.

- Já estou aqui. Diz ela fazendo-o perceber sua presença.

- Ótimo! Meu pai deseja nos falar. Avisa saindo a expressão dele era fria.

Ela o segue e pergunta:

- O que ele quer uma hora dessas da manhã?

- Se falar com ele vai saber. Responde grosseiramente. Bulma o segue o restante do caminho em silêncio.

Chegando a sala de comunicação, a princesa vê a figura do rei Vegeta já na tela. Ele parecia zangado. Vegeta abre a comunicação:

- Estamos aqui. Avisa.

- Mande que a princesa se aproxime. Ordena ele. Ouvindo isso Bulma se põe ao lado do príncipe. Vendo-os juntos ele pergunta: - Já marcaram a data do casamento?

- Ainda não majestade. Fala Bulma.

- E por que não? Pergunta carrancudo.

- Preciso estabelecer uma data que seja conveniente. Explica. O rei Vegeta explode de raiva.

- Data apropriada? Berra ele. – Eu vou lhe dizer uma data... Será daqui a dez dias. E olhando para a figura de Vegeta ele fala: - O que você está fazendo aí que não estabeleceu uma data? O príncipe também explode de raiva:

- Eu deixei a cargo de sua querida nora. Fala zangado. - Não tenho interesse neste casamento. Não dou a mínima para que data vai se realizar, ou se irá se realizar. Relembra. – Portanto, não me cobre nada. Estou cansado de obedecer feito um cordeiro. Estou farto de ficar nesse planeta idiota. Há dias não saio para nenhuma missão.

Muito a contra gosto o rei o ouve. Bulma fica assustada com o tratamento de pai e filho.

- Bem... diz o rei parecendo mais calmo. Mandarei que uma aeronave vá buscá-lo. Estamos com uma missão no planeta Areia e precisávamos de você mesmo. Fala ele. O rei avisa Bulma que mais naves com diplomatas, ministros, e generais, aterrissarão no planeta Cristal. Eles cuidarão para que todo o acordo seja colocado em prática. Pede que ela organize o casamento em 10 dias. E que na ante-véspera ele chegará. Ela concorda com tudo. A transmissão é cortada.

Os príncipes voltam aos seus quartos. A princesa informa a mãe e o professor. Eles começam os preparativos. O dia segue sem mais delongas. Ao final do dia quando tomam café da tarde, Vegeta e Bulma são informados que uma nave sayajin aterrissou no planeta.

- Thomaz arrume seus pertences. Ordena o príncipe. – Você vai comigo. Avisa para desespero de Mya. – Depois vá ao alojamento onde Mai está presa e a liberte. Ela viajará conosco. Concluiu ele. Bulma não consegue disfarçar a surpresa ao ouvi-lo. Thomaz sai para providenciar tudo. O príncipe termina o café e vai para o quarto arrumar suas coisas. Uma hora depois ele viaja para o planeta Areia com Mai e Thomaz.


	9. Encontros e Revelações

ENCONTROS E REVELAÇÕES

**ENCONTROS E REVELAÇÕES**

Os preparativos para o casamento do ano estavam a toda. O palácio era uma grande correria. O prazo que o rei Vegeta estabelecera havia se esgotado, e muito a contra gosto aceitou que Bulma colocasse mais uma semana até a bendita cerimônia. A princesa não via, nem tinha notícias de Vegeta a mais de dez dias. Quando conversava com o rei sentia vontade de perguntar, mas logo desistia da idéia. Ela estava no quarto perdida em seus pensamentos quando a sra. Briefs entra:

- Minha fadinha. Chama ela. - Tenho notícias para você. Avisa.

- Notícias? Pergunta. – De quem? Ou melhor, do que? Tenta disfarçar a ansiedade. A sra. Briefs percebe.

- Chichi vai chegar em duas horas. Fala ela.

- Chichi? Ela estava surpresa. E diante da confirmação da mãe ela diz:

- Que maravilha estava com muitas saudades dela. Comemora a princesa.

- Ela não vem sozinha. Adverte. – Marron vem com ela. O desânimo da princesa é visível, e a sra. Briefs continua: - Akira (professor) mandou que ela estivesse presente na sua cerimônia. Finaliza.

- Marron! Diz a princesa a contra gosto. – Minha situação não poderia piorar. E diante das palavras dela a sra. Briefs reclama:

- Ora querida, faça um esforço! Pede ela. – Eu sei que Marron te provoca, que sempre quer competir com você, mas o que posso dizer? Pergunta. – Sabe que eu a trato bem por causa de Akira. Não que eu não goste dela, mas também não concordo com seu modo de ser. Explica. A princesa não consegue disfarçar e torce o nariz chateada. – Melhore esta cara meu bem. Pede a mãe. E lembrando-se de mais um detalhe: - Você tem que fazer a última prova do vestido. Comunica.

- Está bem! Diz apenas. A sra. Briefs deixa o quarto enquanto Bulma se perde em seus pensamentos.

Duas horas depois Chichi e Marron chegam a plataforma de desembarque. Bulma dá um grande abraço em Chichi. Elas não se vêem desde a morte do pai da amiga, um diplomata do planeta Cristal. Ambas tem parentescos distantes. Sempre foram amigas. Em seguida, Bulma cumprimenta Marron. Como sempre as roupas da jovem eram provocantes. Ela fala:

- Olá Bulma. Quanto tempo? Diz.

- Olá. Responde a princesa. Marron então se dirige ao professor e a Sra. Briefs:

- Olá papai. Ela abraça o professor e lhe dá muitos beijos.

- Olá minha querida. Diz ele cheio de saudades da filha. A moça então, se vira para a sra. Briefs:

- Olá madrasta querida. Cumprimenta abraçando-a.

- Olá Marron. Retribui o abraço a sra. Briefs. Apesar dos protestos da sra. Briefs, Marron insiste em chamá-la de madrasta. Era uma provocação.

Após os cumprimentos todos seguem para o almoço. Chichi conversa com Bulma sobre suas viagens e sobre a mãe dela. O professor e a sra. Briefs ouvem os devaneios de Marron. Minutos depois Marron pergunta:

- E então Bulma, onde está o famoso príncipe sayajin?

- Está em uma missão no planeta Areia. Responde.

- Que pena, estava louca para conhecê-lo! Fala. - Dizem que ele é um homem muito bonito e muito misterioso. Ouvi dizer que possui uma incrível força. Comenta. – Mal posso esperar para encontrá-lo. Suspira. Ouvindo os comentários da filha o professor chama sua atenção:

- Que maneira é essa de se expressar sobre o noivo da princesa? Pergunta zangado. – Exijo mais respeito de sua parte. Fala severo.

- Não há maneira alguma papai. Eu só gostaria de conhecê-lo. Só isso. Tenta se explicar.

Bulma estava com muita raiva pelas palavras dela. Mas tentando se segurar e ser cordial com a outra pelo menos na frente do professor ela fala:

- Aposto que não vai faltar oportunidade para você conhecê-lo. Encerra a princesa. O almoço continua sem mais delongas.

Mais um dia se vai no planeta Cristal. Bulma e Chichi tentam colocar a conversa em dia. Bulma também apresentou Mya as outras. Marron como sempre foi uma fútil. Mya também não gostou dela. Lunch que chegou ao fim da tarde também se uniu ao grupo. Lunch é filha do general Tenshihan e uma espécie de secretária do palácio. Ela é o braço direito da sra. Briefs para todos os assuntos. Hoje, a sra. Briefs a dispensou de sua tarefas, pois Chichi estava com saudades dela. Todas conversavam e riam das besteiras de Marron, quando a sra. Briefs entra no quarto:

- É possível ouvir as vozes de vocês lá de fora. Fala ela referindo-se ao barulho que elas fazem.

- Desculpe mãe. Pede a princesa.

- Foi só um comentário querida. Esclarece ela. – Há, antes que eu me esqueça, recebemos um recado do príncipe Vegeta. Os olhos de Bulma brilharam.

- Que recado? Perguntou tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

- Ele chega amanhã de manhã com outros sayajins. Avisa. – Você vai recebê-lo? Pergunta ela. Metida, Marron se intromete na conversa.

- É claro que sim. Responde pela princesa. – Onde já se viu não receber o próprio noivo. Disse desconfiada da maneira como Bulma e a sra. Briefs se referem ao príncipe. Diante das palavras da outra Bulma concluiu:

- É claro que sim mamãe. Afirma.

- Então está bem. Diz ela. – Agora meninas, vamos dormir. As moças começam a se levantar para irem aos seus quartos quando Bulma pede:

- Fique comigo hoje Chichi. Temos muito o que conversar.

- Está bem. Concorda. Todas se despedem e elas deixam o quarto da princesa.

Chichi e a Bulma entram madrugada a dentro conversando. Numa certa hora, Marron se levanta e decide ir até a cozinha do palácio. Nesse momento, ela passa em frente á porta do quarto da princesa e ouve vozes: _"Ainda estão conversando?" _Pergunta-se aproximando-se da porta. Ela percebe que Bulma fala do príncipe Vegeta. Decide ficar e ouvir. Minutos depois fica sabendo de toda a história por trás do casamento. _"Agora entendo tudo_" Fala para si enquanto retorna ao seu quarto.

- Sinto muito por você Bulma! Eu não fazia idéia de que está sendo obrigada a casar. Fala Chichi horrorizada.

- Está tudo bem. Diz sem certeza. – Eu vou fazer o que for melhor para o meu povo e para o meu planeta.

- Tem certeza? Vai sacrificar toda sua vida nisso. Pergunta ela.

- Melhor sacrificar minha vida do que a de milhares de pessoas. A princesa faz silêncio e depois pergunta: - E como está Yamcha?

- Muito bem. Fala Chichi. – Quer dizer... triste pelo seu noivado. Confessa. – No fundo ele sempre teve esperanças.

- Yamcha é só um amigo. Não consigo imaginá-lo de outra maneira. Fala a princesa.

- Mas um dia você já gostou dele. Relembra Chichi.

- Isso foi há muito tempo. Nós dois éramos apenas crianças, tudo está tão diferente agora.

- Ele vai ficar surpreso ao ver você. Comenta ela. – E você ao vê-lo. Está um homem feito e muito bonito também. Elas fazem novo silêncio. – E como é esse príncipe sayajin? Pergunta tirando Bulma de seus pensamentos.

- Bem ele é... ele é... Ela pensa um pouco. – Ele é muito difícil de se definir. Responde.

- Mas ao menos é bonito? Pergunta. – Alguma coisa você deve saber dizer sobre ele.

- Isso ele é sim! É muito bonito. Reconhece ela. – É muito forte também. E por isso é arrogante, mandão, impaciente com tudo, tem muitos conflitos com o pai, adora me provocar... Sei lá... Termina ela.

- Puxa! Exclama. – Quantos adjetivos ruins. Sabe, fico imaginando como vai fazer para viver com ele? Vocês mal se conhecem, não tem intimidades, como vai ser? Pergunta ela.

- Eu não faço idéia. Diz a princesa. Minutos depois elas decidem encerrar a conversa e ir dormir.

Na manhã seguinte Bulma vai a plataforma receber o príncipe sayajin. Tinha o coração aos pulos. A porta da nave se abre e ele sai, logo atrás dele a princesa reconhece Thomaz, Mai, Raditz, Nappa e Goku. Outros sayajins também saem, Bulma imagina serem do exército sayajin. Vegeta se aproxima e a encara. Temerosa ela fala:

- Seja novamente bem vindo alteza.

- Obrigado. Diz apenas. Bulma cumprimenta os rapazes enquanto ignora Mai.

- Seus aposentos estão prontos, assim como a maioria dos preparativos do casamento. Minha mãe organiza apenas os últimos detalhes. Conta ela.

- Nada disso me interessa. Fala grosseiro. – Guarde estas informações para o seu futuro sogro. Bulma fica perplexa com a atitude dele. – Avise ao general Tenshin para se reunir comigo em duas horas. Ordena caminhando para o palácio.

- E por que quer reunir-se com ele? Pergunta ela zangada. Vegeta para e volta a encará-la.

- Precisamos reorganizar as tropas. Trouxe muitos soldados comigo. Meu pai trará outros. Quero tudo organizado quando eu for coroado rei deste planeta. Concluiu.

- Não se esqueça que eu ainda mando aqui. Ela o enfrenta. – E que mesmo depois do casamento minha palavra ainda será superior á sua. Quero ser comunicada e questionada sobre todos os assuntos referente á Cristal. Avisa.

- Se quiser participe. Mas já vou lhe avisando, não vou tolerar suas frescuras e criancices. Diz voltando a caminhar para o palácio. Bulma fica louca de raiva. Os demais assistiram a cena assustados. Nem de longe aqueles dois pareciam noivos apaixonados prestes a se casar. Para Mai tudo aquilo foi um prato cheio.

Chegando ao palácio a sra. Briefs e o professor aguardavam Vegeta. Cumprimentaram-no e observavam os demais. Bulma faz as devidas apresentações dos rapazes deixando Mai de fora. Nesse instante Marron entra na sala:

- Então? Pergunta ela. – Onde está o famoso príncipe sayajin? Diz olhando um por um dos rapazes. Ao posar seus olhos no príncipe ela fala: - Com certeza é este aqui. Ela aproxima-se. – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo alteza. Meu nome é Marron, sou filha do professor Briefs e estou a seu inteiro dispor. Diz maliciosa curvando-se em reverência com um enorme decote, é claro que os olhos do príncipe não se desviaram, assim como os de Mai e os de Bulma que a fuzilavam.

- O prazer é meu. Vegeta retribuiu o cumprimento. A sra. Briefs e o professor ficaram muito envergonhados com a atitude dela.

Com todos apresentados, incluindo Chichi e Lunch. Vegeta segue para seus aposentos. Os rapazes vão conhecer o planeta e algumas instalações. Mai tem que retornar para junto dos soldados e Bulma pede ao professor que avise ao general Tenshin sobre a reunião com Vegeta em duas horas.

Passados duas horas Bulma vai aos aposentos de Vegeta chamá-lo, assim que prepara-se para bater na porta, ele a abre e os dois dão de cara um com o outro.

- O general nos aguarda. Diz ela.

- Então vamos lá.

A reunião dura á manhã toda e se estende para a tarde. Com tudo organizado e com Bulma de acordo, eles finalizam a reunião. A sra. Briefs informa que o almoço será servido. Durante o almoço, Marron faz questão de sentar-se ao lado de Vegeta. Ela não para de falar e ele parece prestar atenção em tudo o que ela diz. A princesa come mal-humorada. Na mesa uma enorme falação. Mya fala mais alto que todos:

- Bulma. Chama ela tirando a princesa de seus pensamentos. - Que tal uma piscina hoje á tarde? Pergunta. A princesa fica pensativa.

- Seria ótimo. Diz Chichi. – Está muito quente hoje e os rapazes podem ir conosco. Fala ela referindo-se a Goku e os outros.

- Ótima idéia. Fala a sra. Briefs. – Aposto que estes jovens guerreiros tem que descansar. Eles fazem que sim com a cabeça.

- Você também vem, não é alteza? Pergunta Marron.

- Eu não estou com vontade. Ele desconversa.

- Mas seria ótimo se tivéssemos sua companhia. Bulma achava que ia vomitar. – Não é mesmo Bulminha? Pergunta. A princesa abre os braços em sinal de tanto faz. Vegeta aceita o convite. Depois do almoço os jovens seguem para a piscina.

Todos se divertem. Bulma ainda não tinha descido. Chichi não parava de rir com Goku e seus amigos. Mya não parava de olhar para a janela de Bulma. Thomaz nadava, enquanto Vegeta estava sentado em uma espreguiçadeira. Marron chega nesse instante com um maio amarelo e muito decotado na frente, sem falar do fio dental atrás. Sem dúvida ela era uma jovem muito atraente. Tinha os cabelos até os ombros, eram azuis como os da princesa assim como os olhos, sua pele era mais queimada do sol e também possuía um corpo bonito. Assim que ela chegou, arrancou olhares de todos incluindo Vegeta, deixando as outras meninas bravas. Mya teve que dar um tapa em Thomaz para que ele desviasse o olho dela. Marron fez questão de sentar-se ao lado do príncipe enquanto se insinuava para ele.

Minutos depois a princesa desce. Discreta, usava um biquíni muito bonito e que valorizava cada curva dela. Também tinha uma canga em volta da cintura e óculos escuros, os longos cabelos estavam soltos. Assim que chegou percebeu as insinuações de Marron pra cima de Vegeta. Passando direto por eles foi até a piscina e resolveu se juntar a Mya e Thomaz. De costas ela tirava a canga enquanto o príncipe percorria seu corpo. Marron percebeu o interesse dele e tentou desviar sua atenção. Bulma mergulha e vai ao encontro de Mya.

- Ainda bem que chegou. Disse Mya. Eu estava prestes a matar essa oferecida. Ela dá em cima de todos os rapazes. Reclama.

- É melhor se acostumar Mya, desde que conheço Marron ela é assim. relembra Bulma.

- Me acostumar nada. Se ela se insinuar mais uma vez para Thomaz eu quebro a cara dela. Disse possessa. Bulma não consegue se conter e ri. Thomaz que chega nessa hora pergunta:

- Do que estão rindo?

- É melhor você ter cuidado para onde olha Thomaz, ou vai sair de olho roxo. Brinca a princesa. Ele também ri e pisca para Mya.

Nesse instante Goku e Chichi se aproximam:

- E então princesa? Pergunta ele. – Onde você escondia tantas moças lindas? Pergunta referindo-se a Chichi, Lunch e Marron.

- Elas sempre estiveram aqui. Responde Bulma.

- Puxa. Eu nunca vi tanta mulher bonita e reunida num só lugar. Comenta ele. Todas as moças riem.

- Mas nenhuma é como eu. Fala Marron.

- Tem razão querida, você é estonteante. Diz ele e Marron fica com o ego cheio. – Pena que você não é para casar. Lamenta-se. - Mas imagino que as horas de divertimento que você proporciona, devem ser inesquecíveis. Termina ele. Marron o acusa de grosso e se retira envergonhada as outras caem na gargalhada.

- Goku você é o máximo! Diz a princesa dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- É mesmo! Diz Chichi.

- E você? Pergunta ele. – Não vai me dar um beijo de agradecimento? Diz puxando-a e dando um beijo nela. Todos ficam perplexos com a atitude dele que nem se importa. – Eu estava louco para fazer isso. Comenta deixando Chichi envergonhada.

- Você é mesmo maluco. Fala Raditz.

- Sabe que não podemos nos relacionar com mulheres de outras raças. Relembra Nappa.

- Por que vocês não vão procurar o que fazer? Pergunta Goku irritado.

Nesse instante a sra. Briefs chega com lanches e sucos e todos vão para as mesas. Exceto o casal que estava se formando. Minutos depois um jovem com uma enorme cicatriz na bochecha e cabelos compridos se aproxima do grupo. Ao vê-lo, Chichi deixa Goku e corre em direção á ele:

- Yamcha! Grita ela. – Que bom ver você irmão. Abraça-o sem parar. Bulma se levanta e vai até eles. Ela mal podia acreditar que aquele rapaz era Yamcha. Assim que Chichi larga Yamcha ele e a princesa se encaram:

- Quanto tempo Bulma. Fala ele.

- Acho que faz uns nove anos que não nos vemos. Relembra. – Você mudou muito. Comenta. – Saiu daqui um menino e voltou um homem feito.

- E você se tornou uma linda mulher. Diz pegando-a pela mão e rodando-a para observar.

- Obrigado. Agradece tímida. Os dois se abraçam. Vegeta observa tudo de cara fechada. Raditz se aproxima e fala:

- Ei cara? Você não vai fazer nada? Pergunta. – Vai deixar esse cara agarrar sua noiva assim?

- Cale a boca imbecil. Fala ele. – Isso não é da sua conta.

- Ouvi dizer que vai se casar. Comenta Yamcha. – É verdade? Pergunta triste.

- É sim. Fala ela. – Dentro de quatro dias eu me caso. Comenta.

- Por que não se senta conosco? Pergunta Chichi. – Estávamos no meio de um lanche. Diz puxando o irmão pelas mãos. Chegando á mesa Chichi apresenta Yamcha para os demais. Vegeta que parecia ler um jornal local não se deu ao trabalho de participar. Yamcha logo percebeu pela aliança na mão dele que era o noivo de Bulma e o temido príncipe sayajin.

- Onde está seu noivo? Pergunta para Bulma.

- Oh! É mesmo! Exclama. – Yamcha este é Vegeta meu noivo e príncipe dos sayajins. Diz ao lado de Vegeta. Ele apenas balança a cabeça e ignora o aperto de mão oferecido por Yamcha. Para quebrar o gelo Goku se intromete:

- E aí cunhado? É muito bom conhecê-lo. Fala ele divertindo todos. Yamcha nada entendia. Todos voltavam para a piscina. Bulma também vai, quando é pega pelo braço por Vegeta que a faz o encarar. Ela leva um susto com a atitude inesperada.

- O que está fazendo? Pergunta assustada.

- Quem é esse? Questiona ignorando a pergunta dela.

- Eu já lhe apresentei. Relembra. – É Yamcha, irmão de Chichi, filho de um falecido diplomata de Cristal e um amigo de infância.

- Amigo de infância que está louco por você? Pergunta zangado.

- Eu não sei do que está falando. Diz tentando se soltar.

- Não se faça de boba. Eu vi muito bem como ele olha você, está louco por você. Acusa.

- Então isso é problema dele, porque de minha parte é apenas amizade. Fala ela. – Por que está tão interessado nisso? Pergunta.

- Não vou tolerar ser feito de bobo. Você vai se casar comigo e gostando ou não me deve respeito.

- Saiba que você não merece respeito algum! Fala para ódio dele. - Como pode me cobrar uma coisa dessas se não me respeita? Vive por aí com Mai e agora se desmancha todo para Marron. Acusa. – Você mesmo diz que este casamento não vale de nada.

- Para você pode não valer. Mas para mim será bem real, incluindo a noite de núpcias e as demais. Concluiu largando-a. A princesa tem o coração aos pulos pelas palavras dele. Goku ao longe observava-os. A princesa vai direto para seu quarto. Vegeta vai para o dele. Em frente á sua porta descobre Marron.

- Estava te esperando. Diz maliciosa. Ele a empurra para dentro. Nunca deixou nenhuma mulher na expectativa e não era hoje que iria deixar.

Ainda na piscina Chichi olha em volta e não vê Bulma:

- Onde ela está? Pergunta-se enquanto os outros brincam na água. Goku aproxima-se dela e lhe fala no ouvido:

- Suba atrás da princesa. Acho que ela precisa de você. Fala ele para espanto dela. – Se for alguma coisa grave me avise. Pede ele.

- Como sabe que ela precisa de mim? Pergunta Chichi.

- Faço o que digo. Não chame a atenção dos outros. Pede ele mais uma vez. Chichi se retira e vai atrás de Bulma. Minutos depois o restante deixa a piscina e vão para seus aposentos. Lunch que não encontra as outras decide levar Yamcha para o castelo e organizar as coisas dele. Mya desconfiada com o sumiço das outras vai investigar. No meio do corredor ela se depara com a sra. Briefs:

- Onde está Bulma? Questiona.

- Está no quarto com Chichi. Arrisca ela sem saber.

- Também não encontro Marron. Avisa. – Já fui ao quarto dela e não estava lá, também procurei por todo o castelo e nada. Comenta.

- Talvez esteja procurando no quarto errado. Mya fala sem pensar.

- O que quer dizer Mya? Pergunta a sra. Briefs com os olhos arregalados pelo comentário dela.

- Eu não quis dizer nada. Corrige-se Mya. – Apenas me referia ao quarto da princesa. Tenta disfarçar. A sra. Briefs não se convence.

Mya vai até o corredor onde fica os aposentos do príncipe. Chegando até a porta, ela cola o ouvido para ver se escuta alguma coisa. Instantes depois, ouve sons abafados, como gemidos e gritos. Respirando fundo ela cola mais o ouvido. Tempos depois faz-se silêncio. Ela corre para trás de uma enorme cortina das janelas do corredor e fica escondida até que alguém saia do quarto.

Enquanto isso no quarto da princesa, Chichi tenta acalmá-la:

- Bulma você precisa ficar calma! Dizia ela.

- Como vou ficar calma? Eu não quero me casar com ele. Fala aos prantos.

- Mas ontem á noite você parecia conformada. Relembra.

- Até ontem eu não sabia que ele iria querer seus direitos de marido. Disse deixando-se cair em uma poltrona.

- Direitos de marido? Perguntou confusa. Bulma fez sinais com a cabeça e ela entendeu. – Há, você se refere a sexo. Adivinha.

- Eu tentava não falar tão abertamente. Explica. – Como vou fazer para me livrar dele na noite de núpcias? Perguntava-se aos prantos. - Faltam quatro dias para o casamento.

- Bulma, posso te fazer uma pergunta? Disse Chichi. – Acho que já sei a resposta, mas preciso tirar uma dúvida. Você ainda é virgem? Essa pergunta faz a princesa parar de chorar e ela vermelha responde que sim com a cabeça. Chichi suspira e faz mais perguntas: - Mas você nunca esteve perto de... você sabe... nunca aconteceu uma possibilidade? Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Diante das respostas dela: - Você já beijou alguém. A princesa confirma. – Menos mal. Fala Chichi aliviada. – Quantos rapazes? Quis saber.

- Um. Fala nervosa.

- Apenas um? Ela fica atônita. – Vai fazer dezoito anos e beijou apenas um rapaz? Bulma recomeça a chorar. Chichi tente acalmá-la e se acalmar. – Bom, já é um começo. Quem foi? Eu o conheço ou o conheci? Imagino que seja alguém do palácio. Diz. – Já sei, foi Yamcha? Não para de perguntar.

- Não, não foi. Fala a princesa. – Por incrível que pareça foi o Vegeta. Chichi fica assustada. Bulma relata alguns acontecimentos vividos por eles. Terminando ela olha para Chichi esperançosa por uma ajuda.

- Bom. Começa a outra. – Ele sabe que foi seu primeiro beijo? Pergunta.

- Acho que nem desconfia. Fala Bulma.

- Mas ele é um homem experiente. Deve ter percebido alguma coisa. Diz. Pensando mais um pouco: - O melhor é você ficar calma. Avisa. - Não pense mais nesse assunto, apenas siga como antes. Tudo vai se resolver. Diz ela.

- Mas como? Ele deixou bem claro que não vai deixar a noite de núpcias passar em branco. Relembra.

- Você gosta dele? Perguntou Chichi.

- Não. Responde rapidamente.

- Seja sincera. Pede a amiga.

– Eu não sei o que sinto. Confessa. - As vezes acho que sim outras já acho que odeio, também tenho muito medo dele.

- Pelo menos já é um começo. Fala deixando-se cair em uma poltrona ao lado da princesa. Ela abraça Bulma e a acaricia. Nesse instante a sra. Briefs entra no quarto e observando a cena pergunta:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Bulma prontamente responde:

- Não é nada mamãe. Fala olhando para Chichi e pedindo confirmação.

- Como nada? Você está chorando. Fala preocupada.

- É saudades dos meus pais. Mente.

- Oh minha querida! Fala ela abraçando a filha. – Não fique assim minha fadinha. Sei que do lugar onde eles estão, torcem e cuidam de você. Fala tentando consolar.

- É verdade. Concorda chateada por mentir.

- Onde está Marron? Pergunta a sra. Briefs mudando de assunto. – Pensei que estivesse aqui com vocês, mas não a vejo em parte alguma.

- É porque estamos sozinhas. Fala Chichi. – Marron não veio para cá.

- Onde será que se meteu essa menina? Já a procurei em todos os lugares e não encontro. Revela. – Logo vou servir o jantar é melhor se prepararem. Avisa saindo.

Ainda escondida Mya ouve uma porta ser destrancada. Era a porta do príncipe. Marron sai de lá. Ela continua escondida até que Marron desaparece pelo corredor:

- Eu sabia. Fala ela. – Agora preciso tirar a prova final. Deus me ajude! Diz indo em direção ao quarto do príncipe. Chegando lá, ela abre a porta devagar e entra. Dentro do quarto, ouve som de água. _"Ele deve estar no banho"_ Pensa. Olhando a cama, ela vê tudo bagunçado. O shorts que ele usava na piscina, estava jogado aos pés da cama assim como a sunga. Aproximando-se devagar e atenta aos sons do banheiro ela pega um travesseiro e cheira. _"Cheiro de mulher"_. Mya vai embora do quarto de Vegeta. No banho ele sente a presença dela.

Mya sai em direção ao quarto de Marron. Ao aproximar-se ela a encontra conversando com a sra. Briefs:

- Ai está você! Grita Mya. Ambas olham assustadas para ela que disfarça: - Te procurei por toda a parte. Diz aproximando-se e abraçando Marron. Ela sente o mesmo perfume que sentiu minutos atrás no travesseiro. Marron fica assustada com a atitude e a sra. Briefs fica desconfiada. – Que bom que apareceu. O jantar será servido logo. Ela solta Marron e olha as duas.

- Eu já sei querida. Não precisava fazer todo esse escarcéu. Fala Marron.

- Tem razão eu exagerei. Bom, já vou indo. Até a janta. As duas mulheres não entendem nada.

Seguindo para o quarto de Bulma, Mya entra e encontra Chichi:

- Onde está Bulma? Tenho algo muito importante para contar. Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu descobri. Dispara.

- Ela está no banho. Mas, o que é assim tão importante? Pergunta Chichi curiosa.

- Acabei de ver Marron saindo do quarto de Vegeta e... Chichi não á deixou terminar, pulou em sua direção e tapou-lhe a boca. Nesse instante Bulma pergunta do banho:

- Chichi! Chama ela.

- Sim. Responde a outra ainda tapando a boca de Mya que não entende nada.

- Tem alguém aí com você? Pergunta.

- Tem. Confirma. - Mya acabou de entrar. Fala ela. Bulma diz ok e continua no banho. Chichi diz para Mya falar baixo para que a princesa não escute.

- E por que ela não pode ouvir? Pergunta a outra confusa.

- Porque ela está sofrendo por causa dele, imagine se ficar sabendo disso vai ter outro ataque choro.

- Hããã. Fala Mya. – É melhor que ela não saiba mesmo. Concorda.

- Agora me conte o que você viu. Pede Chichi. Mya relata para ela tudo o que ouviu, viu e descobriu. Chichi fica possessa de raiva. – Ela faz isso só para irritar Bulma. Diz sobre Marron. – Apenas pelo prazer de provocar. Fala sem perceber que Bulma estava na porta do banheiro:

- Quem faz o quê? Pergunta ela que ouviu a última parte. – De quem vocês falavam? Quer saber.

- Falávamos de Marron. Confessa Mya para desespero de Chichi. – É que eu á vi dando em cima de Goku e contei para Chichi que ficou brava. Chichi respira aliviada.

- É bem típico da Marron. Você já sabe que ela é assim Chichi. Fala Bulma do closet.

- É eu sei. Concorda. - Mas ás vezes da vontade de matá-la. Diz. – É melhor eu tomar banho. Diz saindo para o banheiro. – Não fale nada. Pede aos sussurros para Mya.

- Não vou. Diz a outra. – Eu também vou ao meu quarto, preciso me preparar para a janta, ainda nem tirei o biquíni. Fala saindo.

Enquanto anda pelo corredor de seu quarto Mya pensava no que vira. Quando estava para entrar no quarto ela ouve uma voz ao seu lado:

- Mya. Chama uma voz grave. Ela olha e vê o príncipe. Tentando disfarçar que ficou nervosa ela pergunta: - Posso ajudar alteza?

- Mya, você sabe onde eu estive esses últimos dias? Pergunta Vegeta.

- Acredito que em uma missão no planeta Areia majestade. Fala ela sem entender a pergunta.

- Isso mesmo. Confirma. – Não sei se Thomaz lhe contou, mas no planeta Areia nós aprendemos técnicas novas. Aprendemos também a sentir o Ki das pessoas. Falava ele.

- Ki? Pergunta ela.

- Sim. O Ki é a energia que envolve todas as pessoas. É como a força vital de cada um de nós. Os guerreiros como eu, por praticarem lutas e certos tipos de artes marciais, possuem um Ki mais fácil de ser sentido e definido. Explica ele. - Cada Ki é diferente. No seu caso, o seu Ki é baixo, quase mínimo, mas posso senti-lo em qualquer lugar. Mya ficava nervosa á cada revelação dele.

- Que bom alteza! Fico feliz pelo senhor! Diz tentando entrar no quarto. Vegeta á barra com o braço.

- Por isso, eu percebi seu Ki no meu quarto tempos atrás enquanto tomava meu banho. Fala ele. - É engraçado que eu não ouvi batidas na porta. Sabe me explicar por que senti seu Ki lá?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia alteza. Mente ela.

- É melhor não mentir para mim Mya. Sabe que não tolero mentiras. Avisa.

- E por que mentiria para o senhor? Pergunta descarada. – Não tive motivo algum para ir ao seu quarto alteza. Fala ela.

- Estou perdendo minha paciência My!. Torna a avisar. - Não estou para brincadeiras! Também não gosto de ninguém bisbilhotando minhas coisas ou minha vida. Sem falar que odeio fofocas.

- Então não seja alvo delas, alteza. Mya o enfrenta.

- Não é porque saiu de minha jurisdição que não me deve respeito. Relembra ele. - Não se esqueça que daqui a quatro dias serei rei deste planeta também. Posso muito bem transferi-la para alguma de nossas longínquas colônias. Ameaça.

- Não dou a mínima ao que me acontecer. Revela. - Apenas me importo com a minha princesa. Fala ela. - Não quero que ela seja magoada por ninguém. É uma pessoa maravilhosa e não merece tal traição.

- Pensamos do mesmo jeito. Concorda. - Certos acontecimentos não devem ser comentados. Ela faz sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Ele retira o braço e Mya entra no quarto.

Instantes depois, todos estão na sala de jantar. Os príncipes comem em silêncio. Goku e Chichi não param de cochichar, ela conta tudo o que sabe. Marron parece mais quieta. Lunch conversa com Yamcha que observa Bulma. O professor e a esposa se surpreendem com as histórias contadas por Nappa e Raditz.

- Por que está tão séria Bulma? Pergunta Yamcha.

- Como? Diz ela deixando seus pensamentos. Vegeta também começa a prestar atenção neles.

- Perguntei por que está tão séria? Refaz a pergunta.

- Oh, bem, eu gosto de comer em silêncio. Diz tentando disfarçar a tristeza.

- Você me parece triste? Observa ele.

- É apenas cansaço. Fala a sra. Briefs. – Bulma teve muito trabalho com os preparativos do casamento. Revela. – A propósito alteza, quando vai provar sua roupa para a cerimônia? Pergunta ela á Vegeta.

- Minha roupa já está pronta assim como as alianças. Avisa. – Ambos foram feitos no planeta Vegeta. Comenta.

Terminando o jantar eles seguem para a sala de estar. Vegeta não tira os olhos de Bulma e Yamcha que se divertem conversando e relembrando suas infâncias. Goku, Chichi e os demais também conversam. Marron se aproxima de Vegeta e fala:

- Estou ansiosa para nosso próximo encontro. Fala insinuando-se.

- Estarei esperando hoje á noite. Diz somente. Apenas Goku os percebe.

Marron se retira, minutos depois é seguida por Vegeta. Os outros não percebem que ambos se retiraram. Mais tarde, Mai entra na sala procurando o príncipe, Bulma a aborda:

- O que você faz aqui? Pergunta.

- Preciso falar com o príncipe. Avisa. – Tenho um recado do rei.

- Ele já se retirou. Fala Bulma.

- Pois então vou ao quarto dele. Informa Mai.

- Mas é muito descarada! Bulma estava sem paciência. – Diga o recado e eu mesma aviso. Não quero você andando pelo meu castelo.

- O recado é para o meu príncipe e só para ele. Mai provoca. A marca de Bulma começa a brilhar. – Não vou dizer á uma qualquer como você!

- Ora sua... Bulma parte pra cima dela quando Goku intervém.

- Diga o recado que eu mesmo darei. Fala Goku. Mai tenta balbuciar algo, mas ele perde a paciência: – Diga logo Mai! Ordena. Ela dá o recado e sai. Os demais não entendem a atitude da princesa. Depois do mal estar todos se retiram aos seus aposentos. Goku vai em direção ao quarto de Vegeta. Parando em frente á porta ele ouve risadas de mulher. Sem perder tempo coloca a mão na maçaneta e descobre a porta destrancada, entra no quarto. Marron e o príncipe levam um susto ao ver Goku dentro do quarto:

- O que faz aqui seu insolente? Vegeta levanta-se zangado e vem em direção a Goku.

- Tinha que lhe dar uns avisos. Fala ele.

- E porque não bateu na porta ou esperou até amanhã? Vegeta estava possesso de raiva.

Ignorando as perguntas dele Goku avisa: - O rei Vegeta chega amanhã á tarde. Diz ele. – Ele quer que você e Bulma o recebam.

- Se é só isso, pode se retirar. Já atrapalhou demais aqui. Avisa.

- Não. Ainda não terminei. Diz ele.

- Então fale de uma vez idiota. Não tenho a noite toda.

- Não se preocupe. Tenta tranqüiliza-lo. - Do jeito que é essa aí, ela é capaz de esperar você á noite toda. Marron se sente ofendida e reclama:

- Como ousa me tratar assim? Pergunta. – Saiba que sou meia irmã da princesa.

- Você não é nada. Responde ele. - É apenas uma oferecida, imoral, cara de pau, sem escrúpulos. Detona Goku. – Agora é com você. Fala para o príncipe. – Não vou tolerar que machuque Bulma. Avisa ele.

Vegeta dá uma gargalhada. – O que anda acontecendo? Todos agora querem proteger a princesa do bicho papão aqui? Pergunta.

- Se você é o bicho papão ou não eu não sei, só sei que não vou tolerar que você se aproveite dela ou que a machuque.

- Esqueceu com quem está falando Goku? Pergunta Vegeta ameaçador. – Acha que tenho medo de suas advertências imbecis?

- Ela é apenas uma menina de dezessete anos Vegeta! Relembra. - Ingênua, sem experiência e pura de alma e corpo. Não admito que seja forçada a nada.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Pergunta ele atônito.

- Você sabe bem o que eu quis dizer. Diz Goku. – Por ela estou disposto á qualquer coisa. Lembre-se disso. Fala ele antes de sair.

- Eu vou me lembrar. Responde o príncipe vendo-o deixar o quarto. Virando-se para Marron ele fala: - Onde foi que paramos? Pergunta. Mas sua mente estava nas últimas palavras ditas por Goku. _"Ela é pura de alma e corpo"_

Os dois sayajins eram grandes parceiros de luta. Criados juntos sempre tiveram suas diferenças mas sempre se respeitaram. Competiram algumas vezes, sem vencedor no final. Um confronto de ambos não seria nada bonito de se ver.

Depois de satisfeito Vegeta manda Marron embora. Essa protesta, mas ele não liga. Zangada ela se retira.

Ele permanece pensativo. Abre a janela de seu quarto e sai para a sacada. Fica pensativo. Debruçado na grade ele olha para o lado e vê a princesa de costas, ela também estava do lado de fora do quarto. Bulma mantinha a cabeça baixa e falava sozinha. Ele aproxima-se devagar sem que ela perceba. Entrando embaixo da sacada ele ouve atentamente.

Bulma não tinha sono e resolveu sair para a sacada. O céu estava muito estrelado. Olhando para as alianças em sua mão ela suspira, pega o cordão que carrega e o abre. Logo vê a foto de seus pais. Ela fecha os olhos e conversa com eles: _"Mãe! Pai! Se podem me ouvir me ajudem!"_ Lágrimas começam a cair. _"Eu estou com tanto medo."_ Confessa. _"Não sei a quem recorrer. Gostaria de saber sobre meus reais sentimentos, gostaria de poder dividi-los com alguém, gostaria que estivessem comigo e me dissessem como agir" _Suspira._ "Acho que estou fazendo o melhor para meu povo, mas ao mesmo tempo, sinto como se colocasse uma corda em volta do meu próprio pescoço. Sei que tenho responsabilidades com meu planeta, mas não queria viver presa aos sayajins. Principalmente a ele" _Diz referindo-se a Vegeta._ "Não consigo decifrá-lo. Tenho medo dele. Também não sei se o amo. Só sei que meu coração dispara cada vez que o vejo e que minhas pernas ficam bambas cada vez que ele me beija. Como nunca beijei outro homem, não sei se isso é normal, se é isso que se sente por todos ou somente por aqueles a que estamos realmente apaixonados" _Ela suspira mais uma vez. _"Eu acho que o amo. Mas isso é ridículo porque mal o conheço"_ Lágrimas recomeçam a cair. _"E agora tem essa bendita noite de núpcias. Não sei nada sobre essas coisas. A não ser o que aprendi na escola. Não tenho coragem de perguntar a ninguém" _Vegeta mal acredita no que ouve_. "Queria ter coragem de contar á ele que eu sou virgem, mas acho que minha coragem tem limites. Queria que vocês pudessem me ouvir e me ajudar" _Termina ela soluçando.

Ele fica atônito com tudo o que ouve. Até aquele momento ele pensou que não tinha coração ou que ele não funcionava mais desde a morte da mãe. Mas, após ouvi-la tão indefesa, sentiu-se terrível por brincar com ela daquele jeito. _"Agora tudo faz sentido"_ Pensa. _"A maneira de beijar de se comportar"_ Relembra. Subindo devagar até a sacada dela ele a vê chorando de costas. Colocando uma das mãos no ombro dela, ela se assusta:

- Você? Pergunta. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu vi você chorando de minha sacada. Achei melhor vir e ver se estava tudo bem. Mente ele.

- Eu não estou chorando. Diz limpando as lágrimas. – Apenas conversava sozinha.

- E não acha melhor conversar com alguém? Pergunta ele.

- Tem coisas que não se pode conversar com ninguém. Ela fala.

- E como é que sabe se não tentou? Pergunta novamente.

- Não há ninguém aqui agora para me ouvir. Responde.

- Eu sou alguém. Fala ele meio constrangido.

- Você? Pergunta. – A última pessoa com quem gostaria de conversar ou tirar minhas dúvidas é com você. Diz sincera.

- Bem, sou a única pessoa disponível da noite. Fala ele. Nesse instante uma brisa a faz estremecer. Percebendo ele fala: - É melhor entrarmos, você está com frio. Diz levando-a para dentro. Já dentro quarto ela protesta:

- Você não pode ficar aqui. Se minha mãe descobre ela me mata. Diz preocupada.

- Ela não vai descobrir. Só se você contar. Diz trancando a porta. Ele também fecha a janela e ela fica temerosa. – Eu não mordo sabia? É a segunda vez que ela o vê sorrir.

- Ás vezes eu acho que sim. Confessa.

- Bom, sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas não sou esse bicho papão que você e os outros acham.

- Por que age como um? Pergunta colocando um cobertor em seus ombros e sentando-se em um sofá cama.

- Confesso que sou um pouco genioso ás vezes, e que ás vezes com raiva saio fora de mim, mas eu seria incapaz de machucar você. Fala para a surpresa dela. – Espero que saiba disso. Diz sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Estou sabendo agora. Faz-se silêncio no quarto. Ela respira fundo e resolve dizer: - Tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe contar, mas não sei como.

- Sobre o que é? Pergunta ele já sabendo do que se trata.

- É sobre o casamento. Diz insegura. - Hoje á tarde na piscina, você disse que não deixaria sua noite de núpcias passar em branco. Ela fica vermelha. – Como pode querer uma noite de núpcias com uma desconhecida?

- Isso é muito simples. Fala ele. - Apesar de ser jovem, você é uma mulher muito atraente. Não conheço ninguém com tamanha beleza. E depois, eu sou homem. E que homem não iria querer uma noite com uma mulher como você? Pergunta.

- Mas nos conhecemos á pouco tempo. Ela fica nervosa com o comentário.

- Talvez você não compreenda, mas essas coisas para um homem são muito simples.

- É, talvez eu não compreenda. Diz desistindo.

- Eu acho que não era isso o que queria me dizer. Comenta.

- E não era. Confessa. - Sabe, gostaria de entender como você encara tudo isso.

- Como assim? Pergunta intrigado.

- Vamos nos casar e não nos conhecemos realmente, nunca namoramos ou nos envolvemos. No entanto, estamos fadados a viver juntos por longos anos. Ela espera algum comentário da parte dele, mas não obtém nenhum. Ela então continua apreensiva – Fico pensando que durante esse período, nunca conhecerei o amor ou encontrarei o homem da minha vida, não terei filhos, porque estarei presa a você e a esta chantagem pelos próximos anos de minha vida. Desabafa. - Viverei num planeta estranho, longe da minha família. Ás vezes eu imagino que tudo isso é um enorme pesadelo. Ela falava sem parar. – Também não sei se acredito quando você diz que não me machucaria. E se você mudar de idéia? E se quiser exigir seus direitos de marido? Não tenho como parar você, não tenho como impedi-lo. Não posso contar para ninguém, não posso pedir ajuda. Apenas tenho que aceitar meu destino. Sinto como se morresse a cada dia que esse casamento se aproxima.

Ele apenas a ouve em silêncio ela continua:

- Eu sei que sinto algo por você. Confesso! Diz ela. Essa confissão o deixa surpreso. – Mas não sei o que realmente significa. Não sei, se é só porque você me beijou algumas vezes. E como eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes, talvez esteja fantasiando coisas. Ela olha para ele esperando respostas.

- Pode ser. Confirma. – Mas você é melhor do que qualquer um para saber se sente algo por mim. Eles ficam em silêncio e ele resolve falar: - Quando eu a encontrei lá no planeta Terra, achei que você fosse aquelas princesas mimadas e cheias de frescuras. Bem, ás vezes você é um pouco mimada e tem algumas frescuras. Mas quando a vi responder as chantagens do meu pai, e encarar a situação com tanta decisão. Confesso que fiquei surpreso e ao mesmo tempo admirado. Nunca imaginei que alguém tão jovem, criada sem os pais seria tão corajosa. Confessa ele para surpresa e alegria dela.

- Vindo de você é um super elogio. Comenta.

- Também não estou contente com esse casamento. Nunca estive. Jamais quis me casar ou constituir família. Diz ele. – Mas ir contra o meu pai está fora de cogitação. Também não posso aceitar a idéia de um casamento aberto. Nós sayajins somos muito possessivos e territoriais. Ela ouve atentamente.

- Se casar comigo pensa em constituir família? Pergunta temerosa.

- Vai depender de você. Responde.

- Você sabe que eu sou virgem não sabe? Pergunta encabulada.

- Sei. Responde.

- Mesmo assim vai exigir seus direitos? Pergunta temerosa.

- Seu corpo é seu. Só você pode decidir uma coisa dessas. Eu jamais machucaria você. Repete ele segurando o rosto dela. – Jamais. Confirma olhando-a nos olhos. Ela aproxima-se até tocarem os lábios. Ele a beija lentamente. Ela o abraça e deita com a cabeça em seu peito. Faz-se um longo silêncio até que ela pergunta:

- Você me disse que nunca esteve apaixonado. Relembra. – Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho sim. Responde.

- Mas você já se relacionou com alguém?

- Defina relacionar. Ele fica intrigado com as perguntas dela.

- Quero saber se você já namorou alguém? Ela esperava ansiosa pela resposta.

- Não. Responde seco.

- Você tem vinte e seis anos e nunca namorou ninguém? Ela estava surpresa.

- Já disse que não ligo para essas besteiras. Torna a falar.

- Mas você já beijou alguma outra mulher, além de mim? Pergunta cautelosa. Ele dá uma gargalhada, essas perguntas estavam ficando engraçadas. Ela fica aguardando a resposta.

- Já. Suas respostas são curtas.

- E quantas foram? Ela estava cada vez mais curiosa. Mal podia acreditar que ele estava respondendo.

- E como eu vou saber? Responde com outra pergunta.

- Sabendo. Responde ela. – Você beija e não sabe?

- Provavelmente muito mais do que você. Responde ele finalmente. Ela fica vermelha com o comentário. – Por que quer saber dessas coisas? Era a vez dele perguntar.

- Porque sim. Responde somente. Ela rodeia mais um pouco e o questiona novamente. – Você já... você já...

- Pergunte de uma vez. Diz, já imaginando o que viria a seguir.

Ela respira fundo e com os olhos fechados: - Você já dormiu com algumas dessas mulheres que beijou?

- Não.

- Não? Ela parecia confusa.

- Não. Responde outra vez. - Dormir eu não dormi. Mas se a sua pergunta era se eu já transei com alguma delas, isso já aconteceu muito. Ela fica roxa de vergonha.

- E o que aconteceu com elas? Ela mal conseguiu falar.

- Como assim? Ele não tinha entendido.

- Por que não casou com nenhuma delas? Ele ri mais uma vez.

- Não seja boba! Por que eu me casaria?

- Porque dormiram juntos. Ela se horrorizava com as resposta dele.

- Eu sei que você é ingênua e que aprendeu que uma moça só deve se entregar para o marido após o casamento. Fala ele. - Tudo isso é muito bonito, mas careta e quase impossível nos tempos de hoje. Faz-se silêncio novamente.

- Para mim, tudo isso faz o maior sentido. Concluiu.

Toda essa conversa e proximidade, eram como um sonho. E se era realmente um sonho, Ela não queria acordar.

Ambos adormecem. Horas depois ele acorda. Ela ainda dorme apoiada no peito dele. Devagar ele a leva para cama. Ela se mexe e resmunga um pouco, mas não acorda. Ele a cobre, a observa mais um pouco e vai embora para seu quarto. Lá ele reflete sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Hoje conheceu um Vegeta que não sabia existir, um Vegeta que talvez só ela soubesse despertar. Adormeceu em seguida.


	10. Os poderes de Bulma são revelados

**OS PODERES DE BULMA **

**SÃO REVELADOS**

O cruzador trazendo o rei Vegeta aterrissa. Os príncipes esperam do lado de fora. Não tinham conversado sobre a noite passada. Vegeta estava no seu habitual mal-humor. Assim que as portas da nave foram abertas, foi possível visualizar um homem de expressões severas saindo. Aproximando-se dos jovens ele os cumprimenta. Após as formalidades o rei segue para o castelo. Conhece pessoalmente o professor e sua esposa assim como o general Tenshin. Bardock também veio com ele.

O rei retira-se para os aposentos separados para ele. A viagem foi longa e cansativa. Eram raras as vezes que o rei Vegeta deixava o seu planeta natal.

Após o descanso foi conhecer de perto todos os locais do planeta. Apesar dos relatórios feitos por seus cientistas e generais, e até mesmo do príncipe, ele quis averiguar tudo de perto. Ficou maravilhado com a tecnologia do planeta, com a organização, formas de trabalho. Criticou as tropas do exército, marinha e aeronáutica, mas isso já era esperado. O dia avançava rapidamente, curioso perguntava sobre tudo. Bulma o acompanhou em alguns momentos, outros ele teve a companhia de Vegeta, mas a maioria das vezes era seguido pelo professor e por Bardock. A cada nova instalação visitada, ele se dava conta de que a aliança dos planetas tinha sido uma grande jogada. Unir-se ao planeta Cristal traria enormes benefícios aos sayajins.

Já no almoço Bulma fala sobre os preparativos do casamento. Ela explica que estão apenas supervisionando tudo para nada sair errado na hora.

- Farei a última prova do vestido esta tarde. Fala ela. – Após os ajustes finais dele, mais nada estará faltando. Conta.

- Ótimo! Comemora ele. – Você se saiu muito bem querida. Elogia Bulma. – Estou muito feliz com esta união. Aliás que pai não se sentiria orgulhoso? Pergunta. – Você é uma jovem linda, excelente família, com uma educação maravilhosa. A aliança dos planetas será fantástica. Tudo está perfeito! Concluiu. A princesa agradece os elogios feitos por ele, afinal, elogios são sempre bem vindos. A sra. Briefs também fica feliz com os elogios, já que criou a princesa desde bebê. Todos tentavam encarar e prosseguir com essa situação inevitável da melhor forma possível.

Vegeta apenas observava o pai e Bulma. Nunca o viu tão solícito, cheio de elogios, e até mesmo carinhoso com alguém, desde a morte da mãe. Nesse momento, Marron puxa sua atenção, mas ele ignora com uma resposta curta e seca. Ela fica bicuda o restante do tempo.

Terminado o almoço os jovens vão para o jardim. Vegeta se retira ao quarto junto com o rei. O restante foi atrás de seus afazeres.

No jardim eles conversam e se distraem na medida do possível:

- Quem diria. Fala Raditz. – Vegeta vai mesmo se casar. Comenta.

- É mesmo. Concorda Nappa. – Achei que nunca veria esse dia, e aqui estamos prestes a testemunhar tudo.

- Ora rapazes, não deviam ter sido tão pessimistas. Fala Goku. – Era de se esperar que o rei Vegeta, logo daria um jeito de sua família continuar no trono. Os outros sayajins concordam com ele. – E depois Vegeta só tem jeito de durão. Cão que ladra não morde. Todos riem.

- É muito bom saber que nossa futura rainha será a princesa Bulma. Agora era Thomaz que se pronunciava. Bulma sorri.

- Obrigado Thomaz. Agradece a princesa. - Espero que os outros sayajins também pensem assim. Diz ela.

- Todos menos Mai. Fala Mya. – Agora que o casamento se aproxima ela está uma pilha. Comenta. – Acho até que pode tentar alguma coisa contra você. Avisa.

- Quem é Mai? Pergunta Chichi.

- É aquela bruxa horrorosa que entrou na sala noite passada procurando o príncipe. Diz Mya.

- E por que ela pode cometer alguma loucura contra Bulma? Chichi ainda não tinha entendido.

- Mai é louca pelo príncipe, isso desde que eram pequenos. Fala Mya. – Ela dizia que seria a esposa dele. Mas não deu certo. Finaliza. Chichi levanta as sobrancelhas em sinal de entendimento.

- O melhor é esquecermos ela. Fala Bulma.

- Você a detesta apenas por ser apaixonada pelo príncipe? Chichi ainda quer saber.

- Claro que não! Responde a princesa. – A história foi que... A princesa então, com a ajuda de Mya relata os acontecimentos entre ela e Mai na viagem de volta para o planeta Cristal. Todos ficam surpresos já que apenas Thomaz e Mya sabiam.

- E foi isso. Finaliza Bulma. – Ela me acusou e me atacou. Resume.

- O incrível foi você não ter se machucado ou até mesmo morrido. Comenta Raditz. – Mai tem muita força, é uma guerreira habilidosa e astuta. Vossa majestade é apenas uma mulher comum. Explica. Os outros concordam com ele.

- É que o príncipe chegou na hora e a defendeu. Mya mais do que depressa tenta explicar. – Não deu tempo para um confronto.

- Foi sorte ele ter chego. Diz Nappa.

- Sorte ou não. Diz a princesa. – Eu não a suporto. Odeio saber que ela viverá no mesmo ambiente que eu. Marron que até "aquela" hora não se pronunciou e para surpresa de todos apenas ouvia, não se conteve nas últimas palavras ditas pela princesa:

- Quem te viu quem te vê Bulminha. Fala debochada. – Você nunca disse palavras tão rudes como estas para ninguém. Foi sempre tão calma; paciente com os outros; nunca ligou para provocações. Comenta. - Essa mulher deve mesmo tira-la do sério. Fala.

- Você nem imagina o quanto. Responde Bulma. – Eu não sou uma pessoa tão paciente assim. Muitas coisas e pessoas me tiram do sério, me irritam.

- O que quer dizer? Pergunta a outra. – Que eu também tiro você do sério?

- Se o chapéu serviu, use-o. Responde Bulma.

- É uma pena. Lamenta-se. - Eu gosto tanto de você. Diz fingida. Bulma apenas revira os olhos. – Outro dia até... começa ela... Eu e Vegeta estávamos na cama e eu comentei que... Bulma vira-se novamente e pergunta:

- Você e Vegeta estavam aonde? Explode a princesa. Os demais ficam assustados. Chichi e Goku entreolham-se.

- Nós estávamos conversando e eu disse a ele o quanto gostava de você. Tenta disfarçar.

- Não! Grita a princesa. – Você disse que outro dia conversavam na cama. Relembra. – Quero saber o que você quis insinuar com isso? Pergunta zangada.

- Eu disse cama? A outra era muito cara de pau. – Eu quis dizer quarto. Pensa um pouco. – Também não é apropriado. Fala com a mão no queixo. – É melhor dizer... não terminou e Bulma foi pra cima dela e a empurrou. A marca no pescoço já brilhava intensamente. Mya via a cena assustada. Marron cai no chão com o empurrão. Ainda caída ela reclama: – Você ficou maluca? Perguntava assustada com a atitude de Bulma. Goku segurou a princesa que queria partir pra cima dela.

- Eu estou cansada de você me provocar. Berrava ela. – Você não passa de uma vulgar, de uma fútil, oferecida, cara de pau. Ofendia.

- Oferecida é você! Revidava Marron. – Sempre com essa cara de mosca morta se fazendo de santa. Você não passa de uma princesinha mimada, uma tonta. Ofende ela. - Vai se casar com o príncipe somente por intermédio de uma chantagem, só porque ele precisa do planeta e não por mérito seu. Bulma empalidece com as palavras de Marron. Chichi também não consegue acreditar. Os rapazes que já desconfiavam do casamento, tem suas respostas respondidas com a confissão.

- Cale a boca! Manda Bulma quase incontrolável nos braços de Goku.

- Por que? A verdade te incomoda? Marron provoca ainda mais. – Quer saber... eu também tenho uma confissão para fazer... diz ela. - Eu dormi com seu amado príncipe. Os olhos de Bulma enchem-se de água, todos respiram fundo. - E foi muito bom. Finaliza.

O coração da princesa parou no momento em que aquelas palavras foram ditas. A marca no pescoço dela brilha intensamente e ela começa sua transformação. Os guerreiros sayajins, Chichi e a própria Marron olhavam a cena assustados sem entender nada. Mya sai correndo para chamar a sra. Briefs. A transformação de Bulma é demorada, sua roupa agora não é mais verde e sim azul. Os olhos brancos mostram que a princesa evoluiu e está fora de controle. Com o poder de vento ela levanta Marron do chão. Nesse instante Yamcha chega com Mya e a sra. Briefs. Eles já sabem da confusão ocorrida antes.

- Querida! Bulma! Chama a sra. Briefs em vão. – Solte-a. Pede ela. – Solte-a. Insiste sem sucesso.

Bulma começa a sufocar Marron que se debate: - O que vai fazer? Diz com dificuldades. – Vai me matar? Pergunta temerosa.

- É o que você merece! Grita a princesa transtornada. Vegeta que estava em seus aposentos, sente um Ki forte e chega nesse momento. Olhando a cena ele para ao lado da senhora Briefs.

- Faça alguma coisa. Pede a mulher. – Ela vai cometer uma loucura. Vegeta voa ao lado da princesa e fala:

- Solte-a Bulma. Manda ele. A princesa não obedece, Marron já está ficando inconsciente. – Eu disse para solta-la! Ordena firme.

- Tem medo que eu mate sua amante! Responde ela. – Não se preocupe. Diz soltando Marron que cai no chão e é amparada pelos outros. – Eu começo por você. Grita lançando um ataque de água contra Vegeta que desvia.

- Eu não quero brigar com você. Fala ele. – Tente colocar sua mente no lugar, você vai destruir tudo aqui. Diz referindo-se ao estrago que o Ki da princesa faz ao jardim.

- Mas é o que eu quero. Responde ela. – Destruir tudo. Destruir você! Grita partindo pra cima dele.

Ele a pega pelo braço e a rodopia no ar lançando-a para o alto. Ela se recompõe e o ataca com seu Dragão Marinho. O ataque o atinge em cheio. Vegeta deixou-se atingir para sentir a força de Bulma. _"Ela está mais forte que da última vez"_ Pensa ele.

Bulma segura Vegeta que é pego de surpresa, ela começa a leva-lo para o alto e ele não faz força para se soltar. _"Longe daqui ela não fará tantos estragos"_ Pensa ele. Os outros observam atentos. A sra. Briefs fica impaciente e diz.

- Alguém faça alguma coisa. Pede desesperada. Yamcha prepara-se para agir quando Goku o interrompe:

- Não vá. Diz ele. – Deixe Vegeta resolver. Fala. Yamcha e a sra. Briefs ainda olham desconfiados e ele afirma: - Acreditem, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

Lá no alto Vegeta já tinha se desvencilhado de Bulma:

- Você é um traidor! Grita ela em lágrimas. – É um mentiroso! Acusa partindo pra cima dele mais uma vez que se esquiva. – Ontem á noite, você disse que nunca me machucaria. Relembra. – Você me prometeu! Berra.

- E minha promessa ainda está de pé. Fala ele.

- Se é assim, por que se deitou com ela? Pergunta lançando um ataque.

- Eu nunca dormi com ela. Mente. – Tente colocar sua mente no lugar. Pede ele. Marron só disse isso para te provocar.

- Você está mentindo! A princesa estava transtornada. Ela envolve o príncipe num círculo de vento e lança vários ataques ele deixa-se acertar.

- Bulma, eu não quero te machucar. Responde. – Eu não sei porque ela disse isso, mas nunca aconteceu.

Bulma fica confusa e seu Ki aumenta provocando várias explosões.

Em solo os demais se preocupam. Sem esperar mais Goku voa até eles.

Lá ele percebe que a princesa está incontrolável. Ela também o ataca. Ele esquivasse rapidamente, mas ela não desiste. Nesse instante o círculo de ventos que envolvia Vegeta é cortado. Ele aproxima-se de Bulma e lhe da uma pancada na nuca, ela desmaia em seguida e ele a segura nos braços. Goku aproximasse e antes que pudesse falar Vegeta diz:

- Era isso ou passar a tarde toda como gato e rato! Fala a respeito do trabalho que a princesa daria a eles.

Os dois descem e a senhora Briefs dispara:

- O que aconteceu? O que você fez com ela? Pergunta irritada com o príncipe.

- Não se preocupe quando ela acordar terá apenas uma forte dor de cabeça.

- Espero que o que Marron disse a ela, não tenha passado de uma provocação. Adverte.

- Foi apenas isso. Mente. Ninguém se manifesta para dizer o contrário.

Chegando ao quarto da princesa Vegeta á coloca na cama. Os demais retornam aos seus quartos. Ficando apenas Vegeta, Mya e a sra. Briefs que avisa:

- Podem se retirar agora! Eu mesma cuidarei dela. Mya pede licença e retira-se, Vegeta permanece parado. A sra. Briefs torna a falar:

- Eu disse que podem se retirar. Diz encarando ele.

- Eu não vou. Fala irritado com a maneira que a sra. Briefs fala com ele. – Não antes dela acordar. Avisa. – Você nos deve algumas explicações. A sra. Briefs apenas o encara.

Quase uma hora depois Bulma começa a acordar. Percebendo isso Vegeta e a sra. Briefs aproximam-se dela:

- Estou aqui querida. Fala a mulher carinhosa. A princesa parece atordoada. Ela apóia-se nos cotovelos e abre os olhos, logo reconhece-os:

- Vegeta, mãe. O que houve? Pergunta.

- Você desmaiou. Fala a mãe, Vegeta apenas observa. – Como está se sentindo? Pergunta preocupada.

- Com uma forte dor de cabeça. Ela volta a deitar. – Gostaria de um pouco de água fresca. Pede ela.

- Eu vou buscar. Avisa a sra. Briefs. – Não se esforce. Fala olhando para Vegeta como em advertência.

Faz-se silêncio e Vegeta aproxima-se mais da cama da princesa.

- Não se aproxime. Diz ela com voz fraca. – Não entendo o que aconteceu comigo, mas ainda me lembro das palavras de Marron.

- Eu já lhe disse que eram apenas mentiras. Torna a mentir. – Então você se lembra da transformação? Pergunta curioso mudando de assunto.

- Sim. Responde seca. Nesse instante a sra. Briefs entra com uma jarra de água fresca. A princesa toma dois copos e sentasse na cama. O silêncio é quebrado por Vegeta:

- Fale sobre as transformações dela. Diz ele referindo-se a sra. Briefs.

- Não tenho nada para dizer. Mente. É a primeira vez que ela se transforma naquilo.

Vegeta diz que não é idiota e exige que ela fale a verdade. Conta também sobre as outras transformações da princesa que ele presenciou.

Bulma olha para a mãe e também pede explicações. Sem alternativa ela começa a relatar:

- A rainha Stella, sua mãe Bulma, era uma fada.

- Uma fada! Repete a princesa surpresa.

A sra. Briefs continua:

- Quando o planeta natal de sua mãe foi atacado, o pai dela, seu avó a colocou a salvo em uma nave para que fugisse. Calculasse que ela viajou por muitos dias e que sua nave também tenha sido atacada. O rei Tapion voltava de uma missão quando encontrou Stella desmaiada na nave que vagava sem rumo. Ele a trouxe a bordo do cruzador. Cuidou dela. Apaixonaram-se e casaram-se. Conta ela – Stella contou á Tapion sobre seu planeta e seus poderes. Todos nós sabíamos de seus poderes, pois constantemente ela os usava. Revela. – Assim que descobriu estar grávida, ela me contou que provavelmente você nasceria com poderes. Eu me lembro dela dizer, que era preciso treiná-la para que todo esse poder fosse desenvolvido. Continuando: - Quando você nasceu eu logo percebi a marca em seu pescoço. Ao também ver a marca, Stella me disse: _"- Temos que cuidar muito bem da minha pequena Bulma. _Foi aí que ela escolheu seu nome. "-_ Ela será uma fada com grandes poderes"_ Relembra com lágrimas. Bulma também se emociona. Vegeta impaciente pergunta:

- E depois o que houve?

- Bem, Stella morreu no parto, Tapion ficou desolado, quase em estado vegetativo, apesar de amar Bulma, nem mesmo ela conseguia amenizar a falta da rainha e ele sem resistir morreu pouco tempo depois. Ela suspira. - Ficando com Bulma eu nunca imaginei como seria possível treiná-la, também não achei que era necessário. Enquanto era criança, seus poderes nunca haviam sido despertados. Concluiu.

- E quando isso aconteceu? Pergunta Bulma.

- Uma vez quando você tinha oito anos. Estava triste, e aborrecida. Eu me recordo que a sua marca começou a brilhar e que você se transformou. Foi uma rápida transformação. Logo desmaiou. Era muito poder. E como nunca teve treinamento para saber dominá-los, não resistiu muito tempo. Também não se lembrou de nada depois de acordar. Fala a sra. Briefs. – E após ouvir os relatos de Vegeta e vê-la transformada hoje, percebo que você está se desenvolvendo rapidamente e sem controle nenhum.

- Ela também não se lembrou das duas vezes que eu á vi transformada. Diz o príncipe. Ele conta a Bulma sobre as transformações que presenciou antes. – Você não tinha a aparência de hoje. Fala da nova transformação.

- Deve ter evoluído. Constata a sra. Briefs.

- Pelo que vi hoje, ela está fora de controle. Também percebi que agora domina á água e o ar. Parece um tipo de fada da natureza... Bulma e sua mãe o encaram. – Se for isso, pelo meus cálculos, faltam mais dois elementos para você dominar. Diz Vegeta.

- Faltam três! Interfere a sra. Briefs. - A rainha me disse que eram cinco. Avisa.

- Mas são apenas quatro os elementos da natureza: terra, fogo, água e ar. Qual será o quinto? Pergunta Bulma ainda atônita por descobrir tantas coisas.

- Eu não faço idéia. Responde a mãe.

- Talvez esteja relacionado com a Safira. Diz Vegeta.

- A Safira é um outro mistério que não conhecemos. Duvido que esteja relacionado com suas transformações. Fala a sra. Briefs. Faz-se silêncio e Vegeta diz:

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? Pergunta para Bulma.

- Sim preciso apenas descansar e ficar sozinha.

O príncipe e a sra. Briefs retiram-se. Bulma deita, sua cabeça parece um turbilhão de tantas informações e sentimentos. Mas apesar de saber sobre seus poderes o que mais lhe incomoda são as palavras de Marron.

"_Não consigo parar de pensar que eles possam ter ficado juntos"_ Diz pensativa.


	11. O casamento acontece

**O CASAMENTO ACONTECE **

**(A UNIÃO DOS PLANETAS)**

A princesa estava diante do espelho. Seus olhos baixos tentavam esconder as lágrimas que logo rolariam. Não gostava da imagem que via. Segurando a saia do vestido de noiva, sua mente fervia em pensamentos. De repente, Chichi se aproxima:

- Bulma! Chama ela. Assim que a princesa se vira ela diz: - Você está maravilhosa. Comenta sobre o vestido. Bulma dá um meio sorriso. Realmente, o vestido era divino. Feito sob medida no mais puro Tafetá de seda, o modelo tomara que caia realçava o colo de Bulma. Possuía lindos detalhes em pedras preciosas e pérolas. Era seguido por uma saia reta toda bordada. Não possuía calda, o véu caia até os ombros para tentar cobrir o que o vestido deixava á mostra. Na cabeça ela usava a linda coroa de sua mãe, no braço um bracelete trabalhado com ouro branco e pedras preciosas, presente do rei Vegeta. Este bracelete tinha sido usado pela rainha Sarah em sua boda e o rei pediu que Bulma o usa-se também, a princesa aceitou de imediato, apesar do rei não merecer ela sabia que significaria muito para ele e seu povo. Usava também brincos de brilhantes discretos, que oras reluziam por trás dos cabelos soltos. Bulma pediu ao cabeleireiro que deixasse seu cabelo solto e fizesse alguns cachos nas pontas. Assim que Mya e a sra. Briefs se aproximaram dela, também não conseguiram esconder o quanto a princesa estava linda. Aquela era a última prova do vestido antes da cerimônia:

- Está tudo perfeito! Diz a sra. Briefs dando uma volta em Bulma para olhá-la melhor. – Você está maravilhosa! Repete sem parar. Bulma impaciente pergunta se já pode se trocar. A concorda e ela vai ao provador. Lá Mya a aborda:

- Você devia tentar esconder melhor seu descontentamento. Fala ela. – Isso está fazendo muito mal a sra. Briefs. Bulma a olha espantada. – Hoje cedo, ela me disse que tinha vontade de acabar com toda esta farsa, pois não agüenta mais ver seu sofrimento.

- Ela disse isso? Pergunta a princesa com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim disse. Confirma a outra com olhos repreensivos. – Se você não quer que tudo termine em guerra é melhor melhorar a cara. Bulma concorda e suspira. Saindo do vestiário ela diz para a sra. Briefs:

- Tudo está perfeito mãe. Obrigada. Diz abraçando a mãe. A Sra. Briefs fica surpresa, afinal, á pouco tempo atrás Bulma lhe parecia triste.

- De nada querida. Agora vá descansar. Recomenda. – Porque eu, tenho muito o que fazer.

- Precisa de ajuda? Pergunta a princesa.

- Não obrigado. Tem coisas que só a mãe da noiva pode fazer. Diz sorrindo. – E quando tudo isto terminar eu vou tirar férias. Fala antes de sair e verificar mais uma vez a lista de convidados, os preparativos do salão, da cerimônia...

Bulma fica observando-a até que ela desaparece. Depois sem dizer nada para Chichi ou Mya, ela vai para o quarto.

Em sua sacada ela se debruça e fica pensativa. De repente, Yamcha aparece de surpresa o que á assusta:

- Yamcha! Fala assustada. – De onde você veio? Pergunta.

- Da sacada do meu quarto. Diz apontando para lá. – Sinto muito, não queria te assustar. Desculpa-se.

- Tudo bem, eu estava distraída mesmo.

Faz-se silêncio e Yamcha recomeça.

- Você está triste? Pergunta entrando na sacada e segurando o rosto dela.

- Não. Nega a princesa. – Estou apenas cansada. São tantas as coisas que eu tenho para fazer que as vezes nem sei como... ele não permitiu que ela terminasse:

- Isso não parece nada com cansaço. Eles se encaram. – Aliás, nada disso parece estar certo. Diz finalmente.

- O que quer dizer? Questiona a princesa.

- Cheguei á dois dias, mas já percebi o clima por trás deste casamento. Não parece em nada com um casamento normal, todos estão quietos; o professor e sua esposa não parecem felizes; os empregados vivem de conversinhas. Ouço uma coisa aqui outra ali, mas ainda não consegui descobrir o que realmente há por trás disso tudo. Ele diz tentando decifrar as expressões dela.

- Não há nada de errado. Mente. – As pessoas estão apenas surpresas com tudo, afinal, as coisas aconteceram rápido demais. Explica. - E quanto aos empregados eles sempre comentam sobre a vida de seus patrões e... Yamcha a interrompe de novo:

- E quanto á você e Vegeta? Pergunta.

- O que tem nós?

- Nós nunca tivemos contato com os Sayajins em nosso planeta, inclusive você. Como o conheceu? Como decidiram se casar de uma hora para outra?

- Bem, Chichi já deve ter lhe contado que eu o conheci quando fui ao planeta Terra e... Mais uma vez ela é interrompida:

- Isso eu já sei. Mas não consigo acreditar que se apaixonaram tão rápido. Não por você, mas por ele. Sayajins são cruéis e desprezíveis. Não tem um pingo de consideração por ninguém, quanto mais serem românticos. Ele Suspira. - Como você sabe, eu viajo pelos planetas e conheço muito bem a fama de crueldade de Vegeta. Não consigo entender como pode se apaixonar por ele em tão pouco tempo. E o que é pior, casar assim tão de repente, tão jovem! Exclama.

- Bem... Há coisas que o coração não explica. Diz. - Mas já estou cansada de todos me questionarem. Vou me casar e ponto final! Posso ser jovem ainda, mas sei muito bem o que quero. E o que eu quero agora é que minha vontade prevaleça. Ela se irrita e Yamcha se assusta com sua agressividade. – Eu sinto muito, não queria ser rude. Mas não agüento mais as pessoas me perguntando sobre isso. Reclama.

- Tudo bem. Mas ainda continuo sem entender. Diz apoiando-se no para peito da sacada.

- Yamcha... Bulma apóia-se em seu ombro.

- Bulma a minha vida toda eu... a minha vida toda... ele suspira. - A vida toda eu fui apaixonado por você. Bulma leva um susto e dá um passo para trás afastando-se dele. – Não me olhe assim. Pede. – Você sempre soube disso, eu nunca fiz questão de esconder.

- Eu não fazia idéia. Tenta dizer. – Apesar de todos me alertarem, sempre achei que fosse carinho de irmão. Fala ainda surpresa.

- Não, eu sempre te amei. Diz mais uma vez. – É por isso que não consigo me conformar com isto. – Por ser mais velho que você eu queria que alcançasse idade certa para revelar meus sentimentos, por isso fui embora, para dar tempo á você. E quando eu resolvo voltar e contar tudo; descubro você de casamento marcado com outro. Exasperasse.

- Eu sinto muito... Diz atordoada.

- Há única coisa que eu quero que sinta é amor por mim. Fala ele.

- Isso eu já sinto. Fala e os olhos dele brilham.

- Verdade? Pergunta esperançoso.

- Eu te amo como um amigo querido, como alguém da minha família, não como homem. Eu jamais pensei que sentisse isso. Ela diz abrindo os braços.

- Eu quero que me ame como homem.

- Isso é impossível Yamcha. É impossível agora e será impossível para sempre. Fomos criados juntos, eu sempre o vi como um irmão mais velho.

- Irmão mais velho... desdenha. – Mas eu sempre a vi como o amor da minha vida.

- Bem gostaria de mudar isso. Fala ela. – É difícil para mim imaginar que me ama como mulher, que me deseja. É quase como um pesadelo.

- Pesadelo? Pergunta irritado. – Não seja ridícula Bulma. Isso é natural entre os jovens que convivem juntos, se apaixonarem uns pelos outros acontece todo dia. Faz-se silêncio mais uma vez. – Por favor não se case com ele. Me de uma chance! Pede. Bulma balança a cabeça. – Talvez agora que sabe que eu lhe amo como mulher, possa descobrir que também sempre me amou. Diz esperançoso. – Talvez você perceba a verdade.

- Eu já sei a verdade Yamcha. E ela é uma só. Diz aproximando-se dele.

– Você é muito especial para mim. Fala tocando o rosto dele. – Mas eu te amo como amigo, jamais te amarei como homem e depois... fala ela. – Eu já amo Vegeta. É a primeira vez que ela confessa.

- Então você o ama? Pergunta.

- Sim. Confirma.

- Mas ele não passa de um sanguinário, sem caráter...

- Não me importa! Fala ela alterada. – Não me importa o que ele seja, será ou já foi. Ela tem a respiração alterada. – Eu o amo. E por mais que tente não consigo mudar isso. Eu amo Vegeta e acho que vou amar pra sempre. A medida que suas palavras saem, ela mesma fica surpresa.

Yamcha a encara mais um pouco. Era visível a dor que aquelas palavras lhe causavam.

- Bem espero que mude de idéia. Diz preparando-se para sair. – E quando mudar, eu estarei aqui. Diz ainda. Ela o observa se distanciar.

" Infelizmente Yamcha! Fala ela. Eu não mudarei de idéia" Diz referindo-se ao que sente por Vegeta.

Bulma resolve entrar em seu quarto. O que os dois não perceberam era que Vegeta estava próximo e ouvindo tudo. Com olhar frio ele diz:

- Era só o que faltava! Reclama. – É provável que este idiota queira estragar tudo. Mas o que o príncipe não admitia, é que, o que mais lhe incomodava era o fato de Yamcha declarar seus sentimentos para Bulma. Mas isso claro, ele jamais iria confessar.

Sozinha no quarto Bulma refletia sobre Yamcha quando Chichi bate na porta, Bulma responde as batidas:

- Pode entrar. Diz.

Chichi abre a porta e fala:

- Está ocupada? Pergunta.

- Claro que não. Responde a princesa. – Estava apenas refletindo. Comenta ao ver ChiChi entrar no quarto.

- Sobre seu casamento? Pergunta-lhe novamente.

- Não. Responde prontamente. – Pensava nas palavras de Yamcha. Revela.

- Yamcha? Agora não entendi. Fala Chichi.

Bulma decide contar á ela toda sua conversa com Yamcha. Ao final Chichi fala:

- Enfim ele criou coragem. Comenta num suspiro.

- Então você também sabia? Pergunta Bulma. – Porque não me contou? Questiona a amiga.

- Claro que sabia. Responde a primeira pergunta. – Não só eu como todos. Você é que nunca se deu conta. E depois, eu sempre fiz comentários sobre isso com você. Mas você nunca os respondia ou talvez os ignorava, mesmo que involuntariamente. Concluiu.

- Pode ser. Responde Bulma. Nesse instante a porta do quarto se abre e Mya aparece.

- Então vocês estão aí! Comenta. – Fofocando sem mim. Diz ao atirar-se no sofá ao lado delas.

- Ninguém fofocava. Responde Chichi.

- É mesmo. Confirma Bulma. – Sem a quadrilha completa não á fofocas. Diz brincando. Todas riem. Segundos depois Mya diz:

- Agora que me lembrei... Estava te procurando porque Vegeta quer lhe falar, disse para você ir ao quarto dele urgente. Mya dá o recado.

- Falar comigo? Bulma fica surpresa.

- E já te aviso, ele está de péssimo humor.

- Grande novidade. Fala Chichi.

- Conte-me algo que eu não saiba. Completa a princesa.

- E ele disse para você ir apenas de lingerie. Mya fala séria.

- O quê? Exclamam Chichi e a princesa.

- Vocês disseram para contar algo que não sabiam. Mya tenta se defender. As duas pulam em cima dela. Todas caem na gargalhada.

- Que susto você me deu. Comenta Bulma por fim.

- Tudo bem ele não disse isso, mas disse que estaria usando apenas cueca. Ela ri e Bulma fala:

- Myaaa. Pula em cima dela novamente agora com um travesseiro. – Você não tem jeito mesmo. Reclama enquanto Chichi observa divertida.

Minutos depois Bulma segue sozinha até o quarto do príncipe. Tinha o coração aos pulos. Odiava ir ao quarto dele, era como se ficasse vulnerável ao estar em seu território. Parando em frente a porta ela respira fundo e bate, espera alguns minutos e nada. Tenta bater com mais força e dessa vez a porta que provavelmente esta encostada se abre. Mesmo sem confiança, Bulma abre a porta. Dá uma olhada rápida e não o encontra. Ela resolve adentrar, quando já estava no meio do quarto, ela o avista de costas. Estava na sacada. Se aproximando devagar ela leva um susto quando ele diz:

- Você demorou. Comenta. – Já estava perdendo a paciência. Diz grosseiro. Mesmo não gostando do comentário a princesa limitou-se a dizer:

- Bem... Mesmo assim aqui estou. Ela observou-o virar-se e seus olhos se encontraram. Bulma sentiu que o coração ia escapar-lhe pela boca, resolveu então desviar os olhos dos dele que pareciam impenetráveis.

- Gostaria de saber como vão os preparativos. Disse num tom que pareceu mais ameno.

- Está tudo certo. Fiz a última prova do vestido essa manhã. Comenta. – Minha mãe apenas confere o resto para ver se não falta nada. Responde com voz trêmula.

- Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? Pergunta num tom autoritário.

- Não entendi. Responde.

- Perguntei se existe mais alguma coisa que queira me falar? Refaz a pergunta.

- Não que eu me lembre. Responde um tanto confusa. – Deveria lhe falar alguma coisa? A pergunta agora partia dela.

- Isso só você pode me dizer. Ele ainda parecia enigmático e Bulma realmente não entendia o porquê daquilo tudo. Esperando mais alguns minutos ela diz por fim:

- Da minha parte está tudo certo. Não tenho nada para falar ou explicar. Diz sem paciência. – Já estou conformada com tudo e não pretendo voltar atrás em nosso acordo. Concluiu.

- Ótimo! Diz ele por fim. E retornando ao tom autoritário ele ainda fala: - Então isto é tudo! Praticamente a manda embora. Bulma sente o sangue latejar nas veias. _"Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim comigo?"_ Ela estava indignada. Pensou em responder, em brigar, mas quando foi abrir a boca mudou de idéia. Era óbvio que ele queria briga e não ia ser ela que começaria, não dessa vez. Sem dizer nada ela sai. Vegeta que voltara a permanecer de costas fica surpreso, por alguns instantes atrás ele jurava que ela ficaria indignada com o comentário dele e que até mesmo responderia algo á altura. O fato, era que Bulma tinha mudado e essa mudança não lhe agradava. _"Tudo isso por sua culpa"_ Disse para si. _"Quem mandou se deitar com mulheres do tipo de Marrom"_ ele se repreendia. _"Há tantas outras mais discretas"_ concluiu.

O dia seguia seu curso final. Os últimos raios de Sol já estavam enfraquecidos o que demonstrava que a noite logo cairia. Todos estavam á mesa do banquete para o jantar. O clima era tenso, haviam poucas conversas. Vegeta como sempre de mal-humor comia calado parecendo imune as conversas alheias, o rei por sua vez conversava com o professor e parecia animado, a sra. Briefs não cansava de explicar a Chichi e Mya como elas deveriam proceder na hora da cerimônia, Yamcha comia aborrecido e as vezes arriscava um olhar para Bulma que parecia perdida em meio aos seus pensamentos. Tudo seguia-se nessa ordem até que Bulma decide deixar a mesa:

- Já terminou? Pergunta a sra. Briefs atraindo a atenção de todos para a princesa.

- Sim. Responde olhando para a mãe.

- Mas você não comeu quase nada! Reclama a sra. Briefs. – Desse jeito vai estar fraca para a cerimônia. Adverte. – E depois não é elegante deixar seu futuro marido e seu futuro sogro, sozinhos na mesa.

Bulma suspira insatisfeita com os comentários da mãe: - Eu já comi o suficiente. E depois, gostaria de me retirar mais cedo para descansar melhor. Será um longo dia amanhã. Diz por fim olhando para Vegeta depois para o rei. Pareceu passar uma eternidade até que o rei Vegeta intervêm na conversa:

- Não se preocupe conosco princesa. Diz ele em sua defesa para espanto dela. - É melhor que eles descansem antes da cerimônia. Fala para a sra. Briefs que concorda com um gesto de cabeça. Bulma pede licença e se retira finalmente. O jantar segue sem mais delongas.

Já estava claro quando Mya entra no quarto de Bulma e abre as espessas cortinas, permitindo assim que os raios de Sol entrem no quarto. Bulma acorda nesse instante e reclama:

- Que horas são? Pergunta. – Ainda estou com sono.

- Já passa das nove horas e você precisa se levantar. Comenta. – Olhe! Aponta ela para a mesa do quarto. – Eu trouxe seu café da manhã.

- Eu não estou com fome. Responde a princesa que volta a se deitar e se cobrir com as cobertas. Mya aproxima-se e retira as cobertas de cima dela com um só puxão.

- Bulma! Chama ela. – Você sabe que já é hora de levantar. Tem muitas coisas pra fazer. Reclama Mya.

A contra gosto a princesa se levanta e vai para o banheiro. Lava o rosto para poder acordar e vai para a mesa tomar café. Tem uma expressão de cansaço.

- Sua mãe vai ficar louca ao ver essas olheiras! Diz ela enquanto separa uma roupa para Bulma que responde ao comentário dando de ombros.

– Bulma. Chama Mya mais uma vez. – Você sabe que tem de colaborar. Pede Mya. - Porque afinal aceitou este casamento se ele é um martírio para você? Questiona a amiga enquanto a observa tomar seu suco.

Mya tinha razão, Bulma aceitara se casar, agora tinha de encarar as conseqüências ou seu povo sofreria. Deu um suspiro e levantou-se da cama, agiria diferente, mesmo que isto lhe custasse seu futuro.

- Tudo bem. Diz ela para Mya. – O que eu tenho que fazer? Pergunta mostrando-se mais disposta a colaborar.

- Tome seu banho e vista-se. Pede Mya. – Vou mandar organizar o quarto e trazer os cabeleireiros e massagistas para você. Disse antes de sair.

Bulma deliciava-se na banheira. Tinha ganho um óleo perfumado maravilhoso de sua mãe. De repente, ouviu muitas vozes no quarto o que a lembrou de que já era hora de deixar o banho. Enxugou-se e colocou um roupão branco e felpudo. Apareceu no quarto.

- Já era hora de deixar o banho. Disse a sra. Briefs enquanto vinha na sua direção. – Bom dia minha fadinha. Beijou-lhe as bochechas.

- Bom dia mãe. Retribuiu o beijo.

- Venha! Chamou ela. - Deite-se aqui. Apontou para uma cama.

- Enquanto Kyle lhe faz uma massagem relaxante.

A princesa obedeceu prontamente. A massagem realmente era maravilhosa e Bulma sentiu-se feliz por recebê-la. Após a massagem fez pé e mãos. Logo passou para o maquiador. Enquanto era maquiada perguntou para a sra. Briefs que entrava novamente ao quarto:

- Onde estão Chichi e Mya? Quis saber.

- Estão se vestindo assim como você. Disse ela olhando as mãos de Bulma satisfeita com o resultado.

- E a sra.? Não vai se vestir? Perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- A mãe da noiva é a última. Disse ela.

Bulma finalmente pode abrir os olhos, seu quarto já não tinha tantas pessoas. Logo, viu suas empregadas entrarem com algo que lhe pareceu seu vestido. A costureira vinha logo atrás da sra. Briefs que dava ordens para que as moças não o amassassem. Assim que foi colocado em cima da cama viu a sra. Briefs sair mais uma vez. _"Francamente!"_ Pensou ela. _"Eu é que vou me casar e mamãe está uma pilha"._

Bulma estava vestida, na frente do espelho, olhava-se dos pés a cabeça. Mya e Chichi já haviam chegado e estavam prontas também. A sra. Briefs que finalmente já havia se vestido entrou no quarto com o véu e a tiara de brilhantes para a princesa. Parando na frente da jovem noiva olhou maravilhada e emocionada:

- Você parece uma deusa! Disse com os olhos marejados de lágrima. – Gostaria que sua mãe pudesse lhe ver. Concluiu com voz embargada pela emoção. _"Eu não"_ Pensou a princesa lembrando-se que este não era um casamento feliz e comum, mas sim uma terrível chantagem. Dando um meio sorriso a princesa disse:

- Bem, minha mãe está me vendo! Refere-se a sra. Briefs que diante do comentário não consegue mais segurar as lágrimas.

Bulma virou-se para que ela lhe colocasse o véu e a coroa. Sentiu o coração batendo depressa. Já estava na hora de tudo começar.

No salão principal, muitos convidados á espera. Vegeta já se encontrava pronto e em seu lugar. O rei orgulhoso admirava a decoração. Rosas, lírios, candelabros, tudo parecia ter saído de um conto de fadas. Marron vestia um vestido totalmente vulgar e chamava a atenção por onde passava. Volta e meia ela encarava Vegeta. _"Como pude me deitar com ela?"_ Perguntou-se sentindo repulsa.

Nesse instante Vegeta pode ver a sra. Briefs que aparecia no salão e colocava-se ao lado do professor. Tinha chegado a hora, pensou. Ela fez um gesto de cabeça para que o maestro começasse a marcha nupcial. Os convidados colocaram-se de pé em silêncio. Os sayajins assistiriam tudo por suas televisões.

Mya e Chichi, as madrinhas de honra, entraram primeiro. Estavam muito bonitas em seus vestidos de cetim dourado, perfeitos para seus tons de pele. Deu-se início ao casamento.

"_UMA NINFA! .... Uma ninfa deslumbrantemente linda!"_ O coração de Vegeta disparou quando a princesa entrou e foi andando em direção a ele. Uma onda de desejo pulsou em sua virilha.

"_Minha Noiva!" _

A mulher que ele desejava mais do que qualquer outra.

Mas ela não estava sorrindo.

Seu olhar estava fortemente concentrado nele, sem uma olhada sequer nos convidados de ambos os lados do tapete vermelho no qual caminhava a passos calculados. O queixo estava empinado. Vegeta percebeu sua expressão determinada e, subitamente, foi atingido pela incerteza.

"_Agira certo ao lhe impor casamento?" _

Agora era tarde para voltar atrás.

Bulma finalmente se pôs ao lado dele. Deu-se início ao casamento.


	12. Festa de casamento

**Festa de casamento**

Vegeta fazia o juramento e Bulma o encarava sem expressão. Não conseguiu disfarçar a tensão e o sarcasmo impregnados no olhar. Na hora em que fez o dela, a voz mal lhe saiu da garganta a ponto do padre já de idade ( ele foi responsável pelo casamento de Stella com Tapion e também pela apresentação de Bulma) aproximar os ouvidos de sua boca para conseguir ouvir. Houve mais um momento constrangedor, á hora de trocar alianças. Vegeta colocou na mão esquerda de Bulma uma aliança de ouro branco com três pedras de ônix, as pedras foram escolhidas para representá-lo, e recebeu de Bulma uma aliança também de ouro branco com três pedras de brilhante, que também a simbolizavam. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver que ele ainda usava na mão direita, a aliança que ela lhe dera de noivado. Mais tarde, na hora final, seu beijo fora frio e impessoal, praticamente não fora um beijo. Não como aqueles que eles costumavam trocar.

Após a cerimônia, a princesa tinha ido a uma saleta especial para se recompor. A imagem de Vegeta repetindo o juramento que o padre lhe dizia, não lhe saia da cabeça. Olhava para a mão e analisava a aliança. Surpreendeu-se com o fato dele escolher pedras tão preciosas para representá-los. Agora ali sentada, ela não se dava conta de que Mya e Chichi falavam com ela:

- Bulma! Bulma! Chichi quase a sacudiu.

- Ham? Perguntou ela saindo de suas lembranças.

- Eu perguntei se posso tirar o véu? Repetiu a pergunta. – Já que vocês passarão para a cerimônia de coroação. Havia dúvidas no olhar de Chichi.

- Pode sim. Confirmou a princesa. - Acredito que vai ser melhor.

Chichi tirou-lhe o véu e a tiara. Bulma levantou-se e saiu da sala. Vegeta já a esperava, mas não ousou olhar pra ela. Ofereceu um braço e seguiram para a cerimônia de coroação no segundo salão. Lá já estavam a maioria dos convidados que participaram do casamento. O Rei Vegeta não conseguiu disfarçar o contentamento pela nomeação do casal como novo rei e rainha de Cristal.

Diante dos principais lideres e conselheiros do planeta Cristal, ambos fizeram seus juramentos. Logo em seguida receberam suas respectivas coroas. Foi posta diante deles uma mesa que continham inúmeros objetos. Cada um deveria escolher um objeto para usar. Com esses objetos o povo e qualquer outro os reconheceria como rei ou rainha, deveriam sempre usá-los. As coroas só seriam usadas em ocasiões especiais.

Vegeta e Bulma olhavam a mesa. Tocavam todos os objetos, pareciam quase hipnotizados. _"É um acervo muito bonito"_ pensou ele em voz alta e a princesa não deixou de ouvir. _"Eu só tinha ouvido falar deles, mas nunca os vi"_ Comentou. Continuaram sua análise até que cada um achou um objeto que lhe chamou a atenção. Quando Bulma foi pegar o dela Vegeta fez o mesmo e suas mãos se cruzaram. Ela ergueu o olhar para ele que também a encarava. Logo ele fez sinal para que ela pegasse primeiro a peça. Com a ponta dos dedos formigando pelo pequeno contato ela pegou o objeto que queria. Analisou-o e afastou-se da mesa. Vegeta também pegou o que ele queria. Finalmente eles haviam escolhido. A princesa optara por um lindo broche de brilhante, em formato de fada. Vegeta pegou abotoaduras simples de capa, já que sempre usava uniforme com uma capa azul marinho. Com as peças na mão mostraram aos presentes que aplaudiram e reverenciaram o novo rei e a nova rainha. Só depois Bulma foi informada pela sra. Briefs que sua mãe também escolhera aquele objeto para usar quando casou. Ela ficou feliz em saber que optou por algo tão importante.

Saindo para a sacada principal eles observaram uma multidão que também os reverenciavam. Ergueram as mãos em sinal de saudações ao povo. Ouviram os gritos: "Salve a rainha Bulma". Alguns poucos arriscavam "Salve o rei". Bulma percebeu que o príncipe sayajin tinha ficado um pouco constrangido com as exclamações e achou divertido. Era raro ver Vegeta constrangido. "_Mas logo ele se acostuma_" Pensou a princesa.

Passadas as formalidades todos seguiram para o banquete. Mesas decoradas postas no salão para abrigar todos. A mesa principal era a mais decorada. Na hora de sentar-se Bulma como de costume foi para a cabeceira da mesa. Ia puxando a cadeira quando Vegeta a interrompeu:

- Este agora é o meu lugar. Falou baixo e sua voz parecia fria.

Só então a princesa se deu conta:

- Desculpe-me. Pediu. – É força do hábito. Falou dirigindo-se ao lado direito dele na mesa. Ninguém pareceu notar o equivoco e suspirando Bulma sentou-se. Começaram os brindes. Como novo rei, Vegeta levantou-se para fazer o primeiro. Alguém bateu em uma taça para chamar a atenção dos demais, em instantes houve silêncio no salão. Com a taça de champanhe na mão ele disse:

"_Brindo a aliança entre o povo de Cristal com os sayajins, que essa aliança seja mais que benéfica e traga bons resultados para ambos os lados."_ Fez uma pequena pausa: _"Brindo ao novo tempo que se inicia neste planeta; um tempo de vitórias; um tempo que ficará gravado na história do universo. Brindo ao povo, aos convidados presentes, ao meu pai, rei dos Sayajins"_ Vegeta fez mais uma pausa e limpando a garganta ele virasse na direção de Bulma. O coração da jovem dispara ante o olhar dele. Pegando na mão dela ele sutilmente lhe faz um gesto para levantar. Erguendo-se devagar ela ainda o encara. Sem desviar a atenção dela Vegeta diz:

"_E um brinde... a minha magnífica esposa. A nova rainha do planeta Cristal"_ Levanta a taça diante dela em sua referência e todos tomam um gole de bebida para fechar o brinde com aplausos e gritos para dar apoio as palavras do rei.

- Sua vez. Sussurra ao entregar-lhe a taça para que ela siga com os brindes. Todos voltam a se sentar inclusive Vegeta.

Bulma para por alguns segundos, ainda corada pelo brinde de Vegeta. Parece refletir enquanto olha para a taça em suas mãos. Com um suspiro levanta o olhar para o salão e fala:

"_Um brinde ao povo de Cristal, que com seus esforços construíram este planeta e lutam para fazê-lo digno á suas famílias, amigos, visitantes e a seu rei e rainha" _Ela respira fundo mais uma vez e continua: "Um brinde a todos os presentes. Aos meus amigos." Ela levanta a taça na direção de Goku, Chichi, Lunch e Mya que sorrindo a encorajam. _"Um brinde aos meus pais de criação por me apoiarem todo o tempo. Há Lya, por todo amor de mãe"_ Ela também ergue a taça na direção do casal que se emociona. _"Um brinde aos meus verdadeiros pais: Rei Tapion e a rainha Stella. Gostaria que estivessem aqui"_Ao mencionar os pais ela se emociona. _"E um brinde ao meu marido e novo rei! Que juntos possamos governar com responsabilidade e sabedoria"_ Bulma dá ênfase aos juntos, e Vegeta se diverte. Ela levanta a taça na direção dele que se levanta. Todos brindam com o casal. O próximo a fazer o brinde é o rei sayajin. Já que é o convidado de honra. _"Um brinde a esta magnífica aliança"_ Ele diz sorridente. _"Um brinde aos sayajins e ao seus novos aliados"_ Alguns convidados comentam a arrogância do rei Vegeta por mencionar primeiro seu planeta. _"Um brinde ao príncipe dos sayajins Vegeta, o novo rei do planeta Cristal. Há minha nora"_ Ergue a taça para Bulma. _"Que este matrimônio gere herdeiros para ambos os lados"_ Termina ele empolgado. O povo o segue. Aclamando os noivos e os futuros herdeiros. Bulma fica constrangida com a insinuação de futuros herdeiros. Os brindes finalmente chegam ao fim. Os empregados servem o banquete. Faminta Bulma come sem dizer nada. Ás vezes tem a impressão de ser observada por Vegeta ou algum convidado, mas não ergue o olhar. Os noivos seguem para cortar o bolo. Nervosa, Bulma vê Vegeta se posicionar atrás dela para segurar a faca de corte. Quando a mão dele se fecha sobre a sua para cortar o bolo ela sente o calor delas, o que lhe causa novo formigamento nas mãos. _"Será possível?"_ Ela se pergunta. _"Com apenas um toque ele me faz tremer"_ Pensa para si. A rainha não nota como Vegeta fica perturbado com a proximidade. Com o bolo já cortado ela segue para o salão. Quando entra a sra. Briefs bate as mãos para chamar a atenção de todos:

- Por favor! Pede ela. – Aproximem-se todas as moças solteiras, pois Bulma vai jogar o buquê. Diz sorrindo.

Logo as moças se agitam, a hora do buquê é muito esperada e disputada. Bulma se diverte ao ver as moças lhe suplicarem que lance o arranjo em sua direção. Logo um batalhão de solteiras começa a se formar na frente dela. Mya puxa Chichi para se juntar a elas, esta reluta:

- Vamos Chichi! Insiste Mya. - Precisamos tentar.

- Não quero ir. Reclama Chichi. – Nunca gostei da hora do buquê. Há sempre muita confusão. Reclama.

- Se não pegarmos nunca vamos nos casar. Diz Mya. Suas palavras fazem Thomaz se engasgar com a bebida. Rindo Goku bate nas costas dele:

- Calma rapaz. Mya encara Thomaz. – Nunca pensei que tivesse tanto medo de casamento. Diz ele ao amigo.

- B-bem... é que eu eu... Thomaz gagueja.

- Pois é melhor perder o medo. Adverte Mya. - Porque se eu pegar aquele buquê é casamento na certa. Fala ela assustando Thomaz mais ainda. Todos riem de sua expressão arregalada. Virando-se para Chichi ela insiste: - Vamos logo! Chichi ainda resiste e Goku interfere.

- Vamos Chichi. Incentiva ele. - Que mal pode haver em participar? Sem argumentar mais Chichi sede a pequena pressão e vai.

Bulma preparava-se para lançar o buquê quando Mya fala para todos ouvirem.

- Calma aí. Nós também queremos tentar. Bulma olha para as duas que entram no bolo. – Jogue na nossa direção. Pede Mya ante o olhar de reprovação das outras moças. Bulma se diverte. Ela volta ficar de costas e ameaça jogar o buquê. As moças gritam, mas ela apenas as engana. Faz mais um movimento falso enquanto as jovens se desesperam. De repente ela lança o buquê. Ele voa como que câmera lenta. Bulma olha para trás para conhecer a felizarda. As moças acompanham o movimento do buquê com uma gritaria. De repente ele cai nas mãos de Chichi que olha atônita para o objeto. Bulma se vira e começa a vibrar pela amiga. Aproximando-se ela a abraça. Ainda atônita ela não nota a irritação de Mya.

- Era para eu pegar. Esbraveja. – E pensar que eu insisti para que você participasse. Reclama voltando para perto dos outros.

Assim que percebem Chichi com buquê os rapazes fazem piadas com Goku. Este agora está atônito. Thomaz devolve a brincadeira.

- Pensei que só eu tivesse medo de compromissos. Os demais também riem e Chichi mostra-lhe o buquê envergonhada. Ele ainda atônito fala:

- Bem, precisamos providenciar um noivo para este buquê. Diz aproximado-se dela e olhando o objeto.

- Acho que já encontrei. Chichi sorri. Mya vinha logo atrás ainda chateada. Thomaz tentava acalma-la:

- Quem sabe no próximo você pega Mya. Fala aliviado.

Eles seguem para o baile.

Vegeta abre o baile com Bulma. Ele a segura firme e bem junta aos braços. Ela tenta focalizar a linha do ombro dele para não encara-lo. Eles dançam em silêncio e ele não consegue desviar os olhos do rosto dela. Percorria cada traço delicado, era como se quisesse memorizá-los. Ela se remexe constrangida.

- Algum problema? Pergunta ele.

- E por que haveria? Responde com outra pergunta.

- Você me parece muito quieta. Diz ele.

- Estava pensativa. Ela tenta desconversar.

- E posso saber no que pensava? Pergunta.

- Em banalidades. Ela responde simplesmente.

- Pela sua expressão séria, não me parecem banalidades. Comenta ele. – Está preocupada com algo? Ele percebe que Bulma morde o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo. _"Como gostaria de tocar aqueles lábios tão cheios e macios até deixá-los inchados e vermelhos de prazer"_ pensou ele sentindo sua virilha latejar. O desejo que sentia era quase insuportável.

- Só queria saber quando seu pai gostaria de ir embora? Perguntou erguendo o olhar e tirando ele de seus pensamentos.

- Acredito que amanhã a noite. Fala ele enquanto a conduz pelo salão.

- Tão cedo! Ela reclama.

- Ele iria mais cedo ainda. Comenta o rei de Cristal. – Mas resolveu não nos apressar por causa das núpcias. Vegeta sente os músculos de Bulma se retesarem ante o comentário dele. Agora era evidente o seu desconforto: _"Droga!"_ praguejou. _"Será que ela odiava tanto assim ser tocada por ele? Ou era só nervosismo?"_ Lembrou-se então das vezes que haviam se beijado, ela parecia gostar de suas carícias.

- E haverão núpcias? Ela pergunta sentindo seu estomago contrair-se. – Você me garantiu que não me forçaria, que nunca me machucaria. Relembra nervosa. – Esqueceu de sua promessa? Ela parecia aflita.

- Eu não lhe prometi nada. Fala ele fazendo a cor das faces dela sumir. E sem perder tempo emendou. – Eu lhe disse que você era dona do seu corpo e dei minha "palavra" que não a tocaria. Relembra. - A não ser que você me peça. Ele viu que a cor voltava ao rosto da princesa. – Uma promessa pode ser quebrada, mas minha palavra não volta atrás. Dito isto ele viu que ela relaxara.

- É bom ouvir isto. Disse a princesa por fim.

Assim que terminaram de dançar eles se separaram. Bulma estava entretida dançando com o rei, o professor e os outros. Era hora de se retirar. Vegeta parou ao lado dela e lhe ofereceu o braço. Ela aceitou e eles saíram do salão com aplausos, gritos e alguns comentários maliciosos. Seguiam para sua noite de núpcias. Será?


	13. Festa de Casamento II

**Festa de casamento II**

O casal se retirava do salão. Apesar das palavras de Vegeta agora á pouco, a rainha Bulma sentia-se apreensiva. Ela tinha a sensação de que se Vegeta não a segurasse pelo cotovelo, ela não se agüentaria em pé. Seus joelhos pareciam ter vontade própria e não paravam de tremer. Ela suava frio. O rei notou que o lábio dela tinha ficado branco assim como o resto de suas faces. Tinha a impressão que ela desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Continuaram até que chegaram á porta do aposento principal. Vegeta abriu a porta e eles entraram.

No salão a sra. Briefs olhava o casal se retirar apreensiva. Levando a mão ao coração ela tentava acalma-lo. _"Como se isso fosse possível!"_ Pensou. Tinha conversado com Bulma sobre as núpcias de um casal, mas sabia que nada que ela pudesse ter dito aliviara o temor que sua filha devia estar sentindo. Lembrou-se de suas próprias núpcias e de tudo o que passou e sentiu, dos medos e apreensões, para depois descobrir que foi o dia mais bonito de sua vida. Bem, o professor tinha ajudado muito, sempre carinhoso e atencioso, sempre preocupado com ela. Mas Vegeta! Ela não conseguia disfarçar que não gostava dele. Sempre mandão, com suas grosserias. Já o tinha visto perder o controle diversas vezes, e sabia que podia ser violento. _"E se usasse de violência com Bulma? E se a machucasse?"_ De repente esses pensamentos a fizeram estremecer de medo, apertou mais a mão junto ao peito. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Não podia ficar ali parada e deixar aquele arrogante destruir os sonhos da sua filhinha. A medida que os via se afastar seus medos cresciam. Precisava tomar uma atitude e precisava já.

Como que pressentindo que a esposa não estava bem, o professor se aproximou. Analisou-a por alguns segundos antes de perguntar:

- Lya. Chamou. – Você está bem? Perguntou preocupado enquanto também via Bulma afastar-se com o rei. Como ela não respondeu, ele chamou-a novamente. Como que saindo de um transe sua esposa preparava-se para ir atrás do casal. Assim que passou por ele, o professor lhe segurou o braço e a fez encara-lo. A sra. Briefs levou um susto. E só neste instante pareceu notar-lhe a presença.

- O que pretende fazer? Perguntou notando a expressão preocupada da esposa. Ela olhou-o por alguns momentos antes de responder.

- Preciso impedi-la. Nada disso está certo! Ela tentou balbuciar. Ia virando-se para prosseguir quando mais uma vez o professor a impediu.

- O que não está certo? Pergunta ele.

- Akira você não entende! Ela reclamou tentando se soltar. – Este casamento não deveria ter acontecido! Bulma não pode... não podia... preciso fazer alguma coisa!.

O professor olha a esposa com severidade:

- Não há mais o que fazer Lya. Já estão casados. Ele tentava convence-la a desistir de tomar uma atitude precipitada. E olhando-a agora com olhos que mostravam carinho e compreensão disse: - Foi a vontade dela. Relembrou. - Não sei ao certo o que há por trás disso, mas sei que não é nada bom. Durante dias eu a vi preocupada, rolando na cama à noite sem conseguir dormir, tinha pesadelos em que queria salvar Bulma. Contava ele. – Durante dias eu vi Bulma com a mesma expressão triste e preocupada. Mas eu também a vi brigar duro por esta decisão, eu a vi enfrentar a todos por esta aliança. E percebi que no final, essa era a vontade dela e tudo o que eu podia fazer era oferecer apoio e compreensão. Respirando fundo ele diz: - Ela espera isso de você querida! E vai precisar de você mais do que nunca quando sair daquele quarto.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas pelas palavras do marido a sra. Briefs o encara. E sem conseguir se conter mais ela o abraça e chora:

- Eu só quero protegê-la, evitar que sofra. Tentava se justificar.

- Eu sei meu bem, eu sei. Concordava ele enquanto a consolava.

– Venha. Chamou. – Vou levá-la para o quarto. A esposa ainda tentou recusar. Disse que não podia abandonar os convidados. – Você já fez tudo o que lhe cabia, daqui para a frente tudo corre por conta dos empregados. Ele argumentou levando-a para seus aposentos.

Os jovens não paravam de se divertir, pareciam alheios ao que acontecia. Todos menos Goku, que apreensivo observava os noivos se retirarem. Não percebeu Chichi, até que esta falou:

- Algo o incomoda? Perguntou tentando decifrar a expressão dele.

Olhando para ela, ele sorri e lhe toca o rosto:

- Nada. Não é nada. Tenta negar.

- Você tinha a expressão perturbada demais para não ser nada. Ela comenta. E adivinhando os pensamentos dele ela fala: - É por causa de Bulma não é? Adivinha. Ela o vê respirar fundo e depois dizer:

- Fico pensando se Vegeta vai cumprir com nosso trato. Ele diz por fim.

- E que trato seria esse? Pergunta curiosa. – Posso saber?

- O de não obrigar a princesa á nada que ela não queira. Responde.

- Para o bem dela eu espero que sim. Chichi comenta e toca o braço dele, que segurando a mão dela a puxa para si. Corada pelo ato dele na frente todos ela sorri tímida.

- Você fica linda quando está corada. Diz aproximando o rosto do dela. – Isso me faz querer vê-la em situações mais ousadas. Provoca ele roçando seus lábios nos dela. O casal e não percebe Raditz que se aproxima. Tossindo para que eles o notem ele diz:

- Goku. Nosso pai está chamando você. O casal se vira para Raditz. E Goku fala para Chichi.

- Hora de conhecer seu sogro. Fala puxando-a pela mão. Ela fica tão atônita quanto Raditz. E quando consegue dizer alguma coisa:

- Goku. Por favor! Pede ela tentando se soltar da mão de aço que a segura. – É muito cedo para conhecê-lo. Ela diz. Goku para e a encara.

- Muito cedo? Pergunta espantado.

- Sim. Confirma. – Acho que ainda é muito cedo. Tenta argumentar. – Nos conhecemos a pouco e eu ainda nem sei se você... ela se atrapalha... eu não conheço seus... suas... Oh meu Deus! Eu acho tudo muito repentino. Diz por fim. Goku tem uma expressão de surpresa.

Raditz que vinha logo atrás fala:

- É isso mesmo Goku! Concorda. – Chichi tem razão. Vocês mal se conhecem. E depois. Fala ele. – Nem sabemos qual vai ser a reação de nosso pai.

- Tenho certeza que vai ser a melhor possível. Diz Goku voltando-se para Raditz e aproveitando que Lunch, Thomaz, Mya e Nappa se aproximam ele fala para Chichi: - E quanto á você. Ele diz. – Posso lhe garantir que minhas intenções são as melhores. Dá um suspiro. – Não sou bom com as palavras nem com os sentimentos. Confessa. – Afinal, sou um sayajin. Mas vou tentar. Respira fundo mais uma vez. Olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela ele diz: - O que posso lhe garantir é que quando estou com você tudo se torna melhor e mais fácil, adoro ouvir sua voz e adoro vê-la corar. Conto os minutos para estar com você e tenho vontade de gritar para todo mundo que você é minha só minha. E se isso quer dizer que estou apaixonado, então eu lhe digo: Estou apaixonado por você! Ele termina beijando as mãos dela. Todos os demais estão surpresos. Chichi tem os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Parece passar uma eternidade até que Mya quebra o silêncio:

- E você ainda tem coragem de dizer que não é bom com palavras! Diz ela sorrindo. – Deveria mudar de profissão e ser filosofo ou poeta do amor. Todos caem na gargalhada. Goku continua com Chichi e vai ao encontro do pai dele.

Chichi se vê diante de um Goku mais velho e mais sério. Logo essa impressão é quebrada. O pai de Goku é um cavalheiro e conversa muito com ela. Fica feliz ao saber que terá uma linda nora. E é com pesar que avisa Goku que ele vai ter que partir com o Rei Vegeta amanhã a noite. A notícia pega Goku de surpresa:

- Por que terei que viajar? Pergunta chateado.

- O rei acha mais seguro para eles que você também viaje. Podem ter problemas, e em caso de algum ataque a nave, você será bem útil. Explica. - Afinal, ele teme que algum inimigo tente investir contra a princesa.

- Entendo. Fala Goku com pesar olhando Chichi também entristecida.

- E quanto a nós? Pergunta Raditz.

- Também irão. Responde o Rei Vegeta que se aproxima com Bardock e Mai.

- Thomaz. Chama ele. – Você será o responsável pela nova escolta de minha nora. Mai voltará a liderar a escolta de Vegeta. Avisa.

Mya não consegue disfarçar o desagrado dessas palavras e Mai percebendo a fulmina com os olhos.

– Raditz, chama o rei sayajin. – Você e Nappa irão com Goku. Serão nossos reforços em caso de ataque.

- E depois? Pergunta Goku.

- Depois? O rei não entende.

- Depois que vocês chegarem em segurança? Reformula a pergunta.

- Raditz deve voltar para cá e ajudar Bardock a reorganizar as tropas desse planeta.

Lunch suspira aliviada pela notícia de que Raditz voltará e este também não esconde o alívio, e isso não passa despercebido pelo rei sayajin.

– Nappa voltará com seu pai para Trinity. Continua ele. - E você permanecerá até segunda ordem no planeta Vegeta. Concluiu. Goku já ia protestar quando e rei torna a falar. – E não estou aberto a discussões. Finaliza. – Agora podem ir. Manda-os se retirar. Observando os jovens o rei resmunga:

- Mas o que há com estes rapazes? Pergunta irritado. – Parecem enfeitiçados com as moças deste planeta. Comenta.

- Estão na idade. Fala o pai de Goku. – Quando jovens éramos igual. Relembra.

- Mas eles já deviam saber que relacionamentos com outras raças não são permitidos. Resmunga Bardock.

- Cristal agora é parte importante do planeta Vegeta. Será como um segundo lar para os sayajins. Comenta Kenji. - Não é correto proibir relacionamentos, quando nosso próprio príncipe se casou com a rainha deste planeta. Relembra.

- Mas também não sabemos como serão os futuros guerreiros sayajins já que nascerão mestiços. E se forem fracos? Pergunta Bardock olhando o rei que parece pensar no assunto.

- Mas podem nascer fortes. Fala o pai de Goku.

- Por hora deixemos acontecer. Diz o rei. – Se dessa união saírem guerreiros fortes, seremos beneficiados. E se nascerem fracos, então colocaremos um fim a isso. Finaliza.

- Mas se nascerem fracos, isso quer dizer que o futuro rei também será. Diz Bardock. – Afinal, é provável que a princesa engravide. Esse comentário maldoso atrai mais uma vez a atenção do rei.

- Assim que nascer um herdeiro, testaremos sua força. Se fraco será eliminado. Fala severo. - E eu cuidarei pessoalmente para que minha nora não possa mais gerar herdeiros. Cuidarei também para que os próximos sejam puros e fortes. Diz olhando Mai. Bardock também nota a insinuação do rei e não esconde o contentamento em saber que sua filha poderá gerar os novos herdeiros.

- Nossa família e principalmente minha filha, ficaremos felizes em servi-lo majestade. Diz ele olhando cúmplice para Mai que sorri discretamente.

- Isso se nascerem fracos! Relembra o rei. E virando-se para Kenji ele diz. – Mas tenho um palpite que o herdeiro será forte, muito forte. Concluiu para desgosto de pai e filha.


	14. Noite de Núpcias

**NOITE DE NÚPCIAS**

A festa de casamento chega ao fim. Nappa se retira para o quarto após ser rejeitado mais uma vez por Mai, que também se dirige para seus aposentos no cruzador. Raditz e Lunch vão para a sacada do salão principal, para ficar um pouco mais a sós.

Mya caminha pensativa. _"Mai será novamente capitã da guarda de Vegeta. E isso quer dizer problemas para Bulma"_ Pensa. _"Tenho que avisá-la o quanto antes". _Thomaz também não parece contente. Não que não queira cuidar da guarda pessoal da princesa, mas deixar Mya para trás não o agrada.

Ambos vão para o jardim. Param embaixo de uma grande árvore. A noite está sem estrelas, a única luz vem da lua que brilha cheia no céu. Aproximando-se Thomaz levanta o queixo de Mya para que ela o encare:

- Está triste? Pergunta preocupado.

- Você vai partir amanhã. Relembra ela.

- E? Encoraja ele.

- E que dessa vez eu não vou vê-lo tão cedo. Explica Mya. - Já não moro mais no planeta Vegeta esqueceu? Pergunta ela. Ele faz que não com a cabeça. – E você não virá tão cedo para cá, não enquanto for capitão da guarda da princesa. Reclama. – Sendo assim, não nos veremos tão cedo. Ele parece refletir e depois responde:

- Nos veremos quando a princesa vier para o planeta Cristal.

- E quando será isso? Pergunta Mya irritada. – Vamos ser realista. Ela pede. - Eles não virão para cá tão rápido.

Thomaz suspira. Mya tinha razão, eles não se veriam logo. Pegando a mão dela ele a faz encara-lo.

- Então vamos aproveitar estes momentos que nos restam. Pede ele. – Vamos para nave e poderemos aproveitar o resto da nossa noite juntos. Ela confirma e eles seguem para lá.

Já no quarto Mya o abraça com força. Thomaz não faz esforço para afastar-se dela. Permanecem assim por alguns instantes, até que ele a solta. Sem hesitação, inclina-se para frente e a beija. O beijo é intenso e cheio de saudade. Mya o encara com os olhos embaçados pela paixão, acaricia os cabelos e a nuca de Thomaz. Os lábios dele voltam a se colar aos dela e Mya corresponde ao beijo.

A boca escaldante parece queimá-la, irradiando calor da ponta dos dedos ao pulso delicado. Thomaz a enlaça pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao peito forte, e Mya pode sentir a pressão do braço musculoso. Ouviu-o sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido:

- Faça amor comigo.

Os lábios de Thomaz roçaram a boca de Mya como asas de borboleta, e as palavras suaves começaram a ter um efeito sedativo, fazendo-a relaxar, e fechar os olhos. Aos poucos seu corpo começou a responder as delicadas carícias de Thomaz, e os beijos foram se intensificando, tornando-se mais exigentes e sensuais, e obrigando-a a corresponder com ardor.

Os sentidos de Mya estavam cada vez mais anestesiados pela voz profunda e máscula com que Thomaz falava. E uma espécie de torpor dominou-lhe os membros. Os dedos ágeis dele a faziam sentir sensações que a deixavam tonta de desejo.

- Deixe-me sentir sua pele... – sussurrou-lhe Thomaz, a boca em seu pescoço.

Mya permaneceu quieta, enquanto seu vestido escorregava de seu corpo com a ajuda dele, revelando os seios brancos.

Thomaz fitou-a com os olhos semi-cerrados, e enquanto acariciava-lhe os seios com delicadeza, fazendo-a sentir como se fosse perder o equilíbrio e deslizar para o chão, Mya gemeu:

- É como se fosse nossa primeira vez... Relembrou

- Então se entregue... Vamos fazer amor...

Com um gesto súbito e instintivo, Mya circundou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, e Thomaz inclinou-se para encostar os lábios aos mamilos rosados e intumescidos, deslizando as mão para baixo, e roçando-lhe os quadris, as coxas, ventre e pernas com gestos ritmados e vagarosos. Mya apoiou-se no tórax rijo, deixando escapar suspiros e gemidos roucos. Ela o abraçou com mais força, murmurando seu nome, e Thomaz voltou a beijar-lhe os seios, em seguida deixando o resto das roupas cair ao solo com um rumor abafado.

Derrubou-a sobre o leito. Recostou-a sobre os travesseiros, e deitou-se ao lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo, e deslizando os dedos pelo corpo desnudo de Mya, que lhe acariciou os músculos potentes do tórax. Thomaz inclinou-se e tocou-lhe os seios como se fossem duas flores delicadas, observando a expressão do rosto dela com olhos lânguidos. Quando a ouviu gemer de prazer, pressionou os mamilos túmidos com a ponta da língua, fazendo círculos morosos, que iam excitando Mya cada vez mais, a ponto de deixá-la em um estado de total abandono.

Cada movimento dos lábios dele pareciam saborear uma iguaria fina, sem pressa. Mya começou a murmurar palavras desconexas e agitar-se, mexendo os quadris de uma maneira instintiva e sensual, sentindo uma lava incandescente percorrer cada centímetro do seu corpo. Então beijaram-se intensamente. Com delicadeza, deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Thomaz que lhe beijou a palma. Em seguida tudo pareceu acontecer de pressa, como em um redemoinho, uma valsa louca e sem fim. Como se estivesse faminto, Thomaz procurou o pescoço branco e macio, beijando-lhe o rosto os olhos, e sugou os mamilos rosados. Com gestos rápidos se desvencilhou das próprias roupas.

Thomaz posicionou-se entre suas pernas e voltou a beijá-la com paixão, enquanto seu corpo a cobria, arremessando-se com força. A sensação inebriante de prazer tornou-se muito poderosa. Thomaz beijou-lhe a pele do pescoço, fazendo-a compreender sem palavras que desejava que seguisse seus movimentos ritmados. Cada vez com mais vigor, atirou-se na paixão, aproximando-se do clímax.

Embalada pelo erotismo das palavras murmuradas ao seu ouvido, as sensações também cresciam no corpo de Mya que, de repente, gemeu, atingindo o clímax.

Arfando, Thomaz deixou-se ficar com a cabeça sobre os seios firmes, seu calor confortando-a e aquecendo-a. Dentro do quarto tudo era silêncio e contentamento. Os corpos de ambos pareciam estátuas entrelaçadas, na conveniência carinhosa entre duas almas que se compreendem. Sem nada dizer, Thomaz a embalou entre os braços, e assim ficaram por um longo tempo, satisfeitos e plenos até adormecerem.

Chichi está desconsolada ao saber que Goku vai embora no dia seguinte. Depois de ouvir toda aquela declaração de amor, vai se afastar dele sem saber quando poderão se rever. Goku também está triste. Não tinha trocado nenhuma palavra com Chichi desde que recebeu a notícia que os abalara. Ela por sua vez não tentara quebrar o silêncio. Caminharam assim, até chegar em fim aos aposentos dela. Encarando-a Goku disse:

- Agora está entregue. Fala sem saber o que ao certo deveria.

- Você já vai? Pergunta triste. Ele a fita intensamente e então responde:

- Não fica bem ficarmos sozinhos no seu quarto. Explica. – E eu não quero me exceder. Segurando a mão dela, ele a leva aos lábios e beija a palma. Isso causa um arrepio em Chichi que estremece. – Eu a desejo tanto que temo não me conter. Fala sincero.

- E se eu lhe pedir que fique? Diz com o coração aos saltos. Ele parece olhá-la por alguns segundos desconfiado. Só então pergunta:

- Tem certeza? Quer confirmar. Ela apenas consente com a cabeça. Ele fala: – Chichi, se eu passar por essa porta não sei se poderei me controlar. Ele a adverte.

- Esperei por você minha vida toda. Confessa ela. - Agora que o encontrei não posso deixá-lo ir embora assim.

- Você não precisa fazer nada para me prender. Explica ele. – Eu voltarei para você assim que puder.

- Mas eu quero que fique. Insiste. – A não ser que você não queira? Pergunta receosa.

- Por Deus Chichi! Fala ele. – Sei que vai parecer rude, mas desde que a vi não consegui parar de pensar em como seria.

Eles se olham por mais alguns segundos, quando finalmente Chichi abre a porta do quarto. Pegando-o pela mão, puxa-o para dentro.

Lá dentro ela o observa, parece perdida naqueles olhos negros até que corada revela:

- Eu não tenho muita experiência. As palavras mal lhe saem e continuando: - Na verdade eu não tenho experiência nenhuma. Confessa abaixando a cabeça. Goku não consegue disfarçar o contentamento por tais palavras. Já desconfiava da virgindade dela, mas ouvi-la confessar foi como música para seus ouvidos. Respirando fundo ele lhe ergue o queixo, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

- Oh, Goku, estou um pouco nervosa.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Você confia em mim? Pergunta.

- Eu confio em você. Diz convicta.

Nesse instante Goku coloca-se a frente dos acontecimentos. Ele a toma nos braços e põem seus lábios sobre os dela deixando tudo de lado, sua língua experiente percorre o pescoço dela. Os lábios dela eram mais doces e saborosos do que qualquer outra coisa que tinha provado, Goku a beijou com uma paixão que jamais pensou ser capaz. Tirou as presilhas do cabelo dela, soltando a cascata de cabelos negros. Abriu o zíper do vestido que deslizou por seus ombros, seu membro estava tão ereto que chegava a doer. Ela ficou diante dele sem sutiã, com seios pequenos e rijos como duas pérolas e uma pequena calcinha que ele praticamente arrancou. Quando viu os seus pêlos negros, pensou que fosse explodir.

Saber que seu desejo era recíproco tornou quase impossível encontrar a sua última reserva de autocontrole. Afastou-se ligeiramente, acariciou seus seios macios com uma das mãos e deslizou a outra para baixo procurando o calor entre suas coxas. Levou-a para a cama e curvou-se sobre ela, saboreando-a vagarosamente com sua língua. Deteve-se em seus mamilos enquanto seus dedos experientes procuraram sua jóia escondida. Assim que a tocou, Chichi, em ato reflexo, abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, deixando-o à vontade para explorar seu ponto sensível, que mais lembrava um botão de rosas. Ele lapidou a jóia devagar, com ritmo preciso, sentindo o calor cada vez mais úmido. Se fosse outra mulher, ele teria dado vazão à fúria de seu desejo naquele momento, mas quis mais para ela e por isso concentrou-se no desejo dela. Ela arrepiou-se e seus sussurros deram lugar a gemidos de prazer, quando ele penetrou-a delicadamente com seus dedos.

Desceu por seu corpo e trocou seus dedos por sua boca e língua alternando os beijos, com sucção e penetração. Sentiu-a pressionar levemente sua face entre as coxas trêmulas, e isso foi um afrodisíaco mais potente do que podia imaginar. Sentindo-a gozar, Goku deitou-se sobre seu corpo ainda trêmulo pela descarga de energia e, tentando controlar-se para não machucar sua carne virginal, rompeu a frágil barreira. Dentro de Chichi, pôde sentir os espasmos e a contração de sua musculatura apertando-o. Em poucos movimentos, entrando e saindo dela, ele também sentiu percorrer-lhe no corpo a descarga, quase elétrica, provocada por seu próprio orgasmo. Quis que aquele êxtase durasse para sempre, desejou jamais esquecer do sentimento de ter Chichi em seus braços.

Deitou-se ao lado dela e ficou olhando para mulher que estava com ele sem nenhum traço de vergonha ou arrependimento pelo que havia feito.

- Obrigada, Goku. Disse num suspiro, ainda sentindo-se lânguida pelo ato.

- Pelo quê? Perguntou o sayajin curioso.

- Por ter feito amor comigo, por... não conseguiu terminar pois ele a interrompeu.

- Ainda não terminei. Ele podia sentir tudo começar de novo, senti-la, ouvi-la; sentir seu cheiro era suficiente, mais do que suficiente, para fazê-lo excitar-se novamente, e naquela hora tinha certeza de que só a queria. – Na verdade, nós mal começamos. Concluiu. Suas palavras tinham um significado literal. Naquele instante podia prometer tudo a ela, quis poder dar-lhe o mundo. Com certeza, ele tornaria essa noite inesquecível.


	15. Noite de Núpcias II

**NOITE DE NÚPCIAS II**

O rei e a rainha do planeta Cristal chegam à frente de seus novos aposentos. Durante todo o trajeto, Vegeta sentiu Bulma nervosa e até um pouco pálida. Apesar da promessa idiota e muito impensada que ele lhe fizera, ela ainda aparentava medo e angustia.

O rei abriu as portas e eles entraram. O quarto era enorme e estava todo iluminado. O luxo e o requinte do ambiente, não passou despercebido pelo rei.

Bulma, no entanto, parecia extasiada. Fazia muito tempo que não entrava na antiga suíte de seus pais. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Eram tantas as lembranças. Aproximou-se da cama de casal. Sua mente logo criou imagens da possível vida dos pais, das noites de amor, da cumplicidade que deveriam ter dividido naquele quarto, sobretudo naquela cama. Um pequeno sorriso curvou seus lábios ao imaginá-los. Mas a felicidade durou pouco. De repente, lembrou-se que foi ali que sua mãe deu a luz á ela, e que naquela mesma cama ela havia morrido tempo depois. Essa lembrança logo levou embora as imagens felizes que tinha imaginado. Com um suspiro rodeou o leito. Vegeta estava parado e apenas a observava. Tempo depois ele resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- Gostaria de usar o banheiro primeiro? Pergunta apontando o recinto.

Como que saindo de um transe, a rainha o encara confusa. Vegeta então refaz a pergunta. Ela dá um longo suspiro antes de responder:

- Gostaria sim, se você não se importar é claro. Responde. - O dia foi muito cansativo para mim e eu gostaria imensamente de um banho.

- Sinta-se a vontade então. Fala ele sem emoção.

Bulma vai para o banheiro. Lá ela demora um pouco para se livrar do vestido, penteado, meias. Quase meia hora depois ela entra na enorme banheira com água quente. No mesmo instante sente seus músculos relaxarem, poderia ficar ali para sempre. Ela brinca com a espuma e com os dedos dos pés. Minutos depois, lembra-se que é hora de sair. Vegeta provavelmente espera sua vez, e como ela, ele deve estar exausto. Pegando uma toalha felpuda ela a enrola no corpo e sai. Diante do espelho encontra seus pertences pessoais, provavelmente trazidos pela sra. Briefs. Pega um gostoso hidratante e espelha pelo corpo sem pressa, massageando cada parte. Depois, há o cuidado com os pés, rosto e por fim os cabelos. Olhando em volta do enorme banheiro ela se pergunta onde poderiam ter colocado sua roupa de dormir. De repente, lembra-se do closet e segue para lá. Bem como imaginava, as roupas de ambos encontravam-se lá. Num cabide a parte uma linda camisola estava pendurada, inteiramente branca e com um tecido transparente, possuía algumas rendas, que nada adiantavam para cobrir parte alguma do corpo dela, as alças eram finas e delicadas. Analisando melhor, Bulma percebeu fendas enormes na lateral da camisola que deixariam suas pernas quase descobertas. Um tanto nervosa, pegou o roupão de seda que fazia jogo com a camisola, na esperança que este cobrisse alguma coisa. Tudo foi em vão, o roupão era mais transparente ainda, sem falar da calcinha minúscula que fazia parte do conjunto. Nessa hora Bulma teve vontade de esganar sua mãe. "_O que ela tinha na cabeça ao comprar uma coisa dessas?" _Perguntou-se. E na mesma hora sua mente respondeu: _"Ela tinha em mente sua noite de núpcias"_. Ficou algum tempo na indecisão de vestir a camisola ou sair apenas de toalha amarrada. Sabendo que as duas opções não lhe favoreciam nem um pouco, optou pela "menos pior" a camisola. Olhando-se no espelho, já vestida, a princesa até que gostou do resultado, mas logo desanimou-se. Esperava que Vegeta não notasse o quão sensual era a camisola. Colocando o roupão por cima ela finalmente resolve sair do banheiro.

Vegeta já tinha andado de um lado para o outro no quarto, já tinha tirado umas partes do seu traje, já tinha sentado, deitado, tinha voltado a caminhar e nada da princesa deixar o banheiro. _"Mas o que será que ela tanto faz nesse banheiro?"_ Perguntava-se mal humorado. "Faz mais de uma hora que ela se enfiou lá, um banho não pode ser assim tão demorado?" Sua irritação era quase palpável. De repente, ouviu a porta do banheiro ser destrancada. _"Finalmente! Já era hora!"_ fala para si. Mas nada do que o rei fizesse ou dissesse, deixariam no preparado para a visão de Bulma com uma camisola tão sexy.

Ao sair do banheiro, a rainha se depara com o olhar devastador do rei. Literalmente, Vegeta a comia com os olhos. Sem tentar disfarçar ele a percorria dos pés a cabeça. Seus olhos pareciam tão famintos que Bulma acabou temendo que ele pulasse em cima dela. Parada na metade do caminho, a rainha sentia suas faces pegarem fogo e seu coração palpitar com tanta força, que temia que todos no castelo pudessem ouvi-lo. Vegeta por sua fez tinha a respiração ofegante, nunca antes tinha sentido tanto desejo por uma mulher em toda sua existência. Ao vê-la saindo do banheiro, sua virilha reagiu de imediato o que lhe causou uma dor física no meio das pernas. Ela estava linda, parecia um anjo, ou será demônio? Ele não soube responder. Juntando o pouco de sanidade e forças que lhe restavam após aquela visão magnífica, ele seguiu para o banheiro.

Bulma continuava em pé e com uma expressão assustada. Ao sentir Vegeta passar por ela, sentiu-se arrepiar inteira. Tinha a nítida impressão de que ele pularia em cima dela nesse exato momento. Ao ouvir a porta do banheiro fechando as suas costas ela solta um profundo e longo suspiro, era como se tivesse esquecido de respirar até aquele momento.

Já mais calma, Bulma vai até uma poltrona e se senta. Não lhe restava nada para fazer a não ser esperar.

No banho, Vegeta tinha a impressão de que iria explodir de tanto desejo. Seu corpo pulsava, reclamando imediato alívio físico com aquela mulher. Sentia a água fria caindo por seu corpo. Mas nesse instante, ele soube, que nem a água mais fria do universo seria capaz de amenizar a febre em que seu corpo se encontrava. Apesar de tudo, Vegeta estava disposto a seguir com sua palavra. Mesmo que isso o matasse. Talvez sozinha no planeta Vegeta, a rainha baixasse a guarda e finalmente compreende-se seu destino. Quem sabe ela se desse por vencida, já que ele jamais permitiria que outro, a não ser ele mesmo a tocasse. Bem, o rei nada tinha de paciente, mas nesse caso todo esforço valeria a pena. No final, ganharia uma recompensa de tirar o fôlego e quem sabe conseguisse finalmente voltar a dormir.

Minutos depois, Bulma ouve a porta do banheiro ser destrancada. Ela posiciona-se melhor na poltrona e sente o coração voltar a bater descompassado. Nesse instante, Vegeta aparece no quarto apenas com a toalha amarrada na cintura. A visão do peito e das pernas musculosas; certamente a fariam perder o equilíbrio se não estivesse sentada.

Enquanto isso, Vegeta, caminhava como se estivesse vestido. A rainha se levanta e vai para perto da cama. De lá, ela tem a visão das costas largas. Por um longo instante, Bulma só conseguia olhar para o corpo dele. A pele brilhava com os vestígios da água que escorria e se enrugava em certas partes onde era marcada por cicatrizes de batalhas. Como se sentisse o olhar dela sobre ele, Vegeta se vira na direção da rainha.

Pressionando as mãos contra o rosto que ardia, ela ficou alarmada quando ele a fitou e começou a se aproximar. E arfou pasma, quando o viu ficar com o membro ereto sob a toalha, que apesar de grossa não conseguiu disfarçar o estado do príncipe sayajin. Ela voltou a mirá-lo nos olhos, que estavam completamente escuros.

Um pouco assustada com a aparência do olhar dele, e com a visão do membro ereto à sua frente, Bulma se afastou até bater com as costas na parede do quarto, agradecendo o apoio. Com dificuldade, conseguiu recuperar a voz.

- Vegeta! O que pensa que está fazendo? Disse ela num fio de voz.

- Estava tentando me trocar. Respondeu ele com voz rouca. – Até você me distrair, Bulma.

Totalmente à vontade com sua ereção, Vegeta colocou as mãos sobre os quadris e a observou demoradamente, os olhos brilhantes de desejo apreciando cada parte do corpo dela de uma maneira que a fazia estremecer. O peito dele estava tão perto que podia ser tocado, se ousasse.

Sua expressão lembrava um lobo contemplando sua presa. Balançando a cabeça, Bulma tentou ir para trás, mas sentiu a parede atrás dela.

- Você não pode se despir aqui... comigo. Disse ela com voz abafada.

- E por que não? Perguntou e continuando: – Que eu saiba, agora somos marido e mulher. E é comum o casal se despir um na frente do outro. Argumentou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente, da mesma maneira como sempre fazia quando queria seduzi-la. Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, ficando perigosamente perto.

- Não. Bulma protestou ante o avanço. Ela se afastou para o outro lado. Olhou ao redor, mas não havia lugar para onde pudesse ir sem que ele a encontra-se, e então sentiu uma estranha sensação de resignação. Correr era ridículo, discutir parecia tolice. Vegeta não lhe dava escolha, e tampouco parecia lembrar-se da promessa.

Percebendo o olhar que agora era de desespero Vegeta se afastou, e Bulma respirou aliviada. Sentia o corpo todo estremecer, e pensando ser frio foi ficar mais perto da lareira. Enquanto Vegeta tirava a toalha sem nenhum pudor e colocava a parte de baixo do pijama, Bulma voltou a admirá-lo e foi forçada a admitir que ele era de fato muito mais bonito do que um homem deveria ser. Embora soubesse que não era certo admira-lo, não podia evitar. Sua mente dizia para afastar o olhar; seu corpo demonstrava o contrário.

Seus mamilos estavam rígidos contra o tecido fino da camisola. Repentinamente, pensou em como seria correr os dedos pelos contornos das costas dele. Ela deixou escapar um som, fosse de vergonha ou desejo, que o fez olhá-la.

Ele ainda estava excitado e parecia um pouco impaciente, e Bulma apressou-se em virar e contemplar a lareira. Mas o que a rainha não sabia, era que o fogo da lareira deixava o tecido da camisola muito mais transparente, evidenciando ainda mais seu corpo. Vegeta voltou a aproximar-se. Notando isso Bulma o encarou, mas o olhar dele se dirigia todo ao seu corpo, parecia mais predatório do que antes. Baixando o olhar Bulma nota a transparência do tecido, chocada ela percebe que o fogo da lareira a deixa completamente nua.

Não era a transparência da camisola que a perturbava, pois suas camisolas eram quase todas transparentes. No entanto, uma coisa era estar sozinha no quarto entre os lençóis; outra era ficar na frente de um homem com o corpo tão exposto. Mas ela permaneceu ali, nem um pouco lisonjeada com o olhar dele que lhe percorria dos pés a cabeça. Não havia onde se esconder, nada com que se cobrir decentemente, pois tudo era tão ou mais transparente. Se Vegeta queria vê-la, não podia impedi-lo. Bem consciente de seus defeitos, Bulma imaginava que ele logo se cansaria de observá-la.

No entanto ele ainda a observava com uma intensidade quase assustadora. Parecia... faminto. A inquietação percorreu seu corpo, acompanhada com uma crescente excitação.

- Você é linda!

As palavras saíram suavemente daquela boca maravilhosa, surpreendendo-a, pois Vegeta nunca fazia elogios. E nunca mentia ao fazê-los. Pasma com o elogio, Bulma apenas o fitava. Ela estava paralisada, atordoada com o fato dele agora querer tocá-la.

- Não. Ela protestou ao toque.

Vegeta não respondeu, mas seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso, e os olhos voltaram a brilhar de luxúria. Olhando nervosa para a lareira, Bulma deu um passo para trás, e ele a seguiu, segurando-lhe o pulso. Ela deu de encontro a parede da lareira, e o roupão frouxo deslizou, expondo seus ombros. Vegeta os admirou.

Mesmo que Bulma não pudesse mais se mover, ele se aproximou, parando apenas quando seu imenso corpo tocou o dela. Apoiando uma das mãos na parede da lareira, inclinou a cabeça para frente.

- Acho que já esperei tempo demais, Bulma. Sussurrou. Ele se aproximou. Tão belo e tão confiante, que ela apenas conseguia encará-lo com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu a quero desde o dia em que te salvei na Terra. Você me enfeitiçou com seus poderes de fada, Bulma.

Alarmada com as palavras dele, Bulma protestou:

- Eu não enfeiticei você! Apesar de possuir poderes, sou apenas uma mulher comum, frágil e sem atrativos.

- Diga isso para aquele idiota chamado Yamcha. Respondeu Vegeta com ferocidade, os olhos brilhando.

- Yamcha está apenas confuso, na verdade gosta de mim como irmã. Ela quase gritou.

Sorrindo de uma maneira que, mostrava que não acreditava nela, Vegeta a soltou e colocou a mão em seus ombros. Com o dedo percorreu-os vagarosamente. O roupão deslizava aos poucos, e Bulma respirou fundo, observando a pele morena que contrastava com a sua. O dedo traçou um caminho pela cintura, antes de puxá-la para mais perto. Bulma estremeceu. Não queria soltar-se dele.

- Quer que eu a beije? Vegeta sussurrou.

Tensa ela permitia a aproximação. Sentiu os lábios dele tocando os seus com suavidade, nada mais do que um carinho gentil. Nada que pudesse esperar dele. Nada que seu corpo todo não estivesse querendo ardentemente.

Mais outro beijo, e outro em seguida. Todos suaves, mas cada um mais ousado que o anterior. Estavam tirando Bulma do chão, levando-a para um mundo de intensas sensações. Ouviu Vegeta gemer junto de seus lábios e deixou-se abraçar por ele, sem resistir. Ergueu os braços e o cingiu pelo pescoço, aproveitando a agradável sensação dos seios pressionados contra o peito dele.

Ao sentir que Bulma reagia, Vegeta aprofundou os beijos, tornando-os muito mais ardentes. Nenhum dos dois parecia pensar agora, e mal conseguiam respirar. Um desejo violento apoderava-se de seus corpos, inflamando-os. As mãos de Vegeta percorreram suas costas, seguraram suas nádegas, e então ele a ergueu de encontro a ele.

Bulma sentiu a incrível pressão da masculinidade contra seu corpo, enquanto ele aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficou pendurada nele, sem fôlego, perdida naquele redemoinho de paixão, mas percebeu quando Vegeta ergueu suas pernas até os quadris dele. Então ele a envolveu com um dos braços e a levou direto para a cama de casal. Ao colocá-la com extremo cuidado ele ainda a contemplou. Ela estava linda, com os cabelos macios e perfumados espalhados pelo travesseiro. Tinha a boca inchada pelos beijos, a pele corada e os olhos embaçados de desejo. Então, acomodou-se sobre ela, suas mãos calejadas percorrendo-a, enquanto seus quadris buscavam os dela. Ele tocou os seios, massageando e erguendo-os, roçando os mamilos com os polegares até que Bulma suspirou e estremeceu.

- Isso, Bulma. Disse Vegeta, o rosto cheio de paixão. – Quero senti-la estremecer. Murmurou antes de descer suas mãos, acariciando mais uma vez sua cintura e apertando suas nádegas com força.

Quando ele a tocou nas coxas, e devagar começou a subir a camisola, Bulma se retraiu com o contato, Vegeta ainda tentou murmurar algo em seus ouvidos, quando com um forte estrondo a porta do quarto de ambos foi aberta.

Parada a soleira da porta Marrom olhava a cena completamente descontrolada. Tomados pelo susto Vegeta e Bulma deram um pulo da cama. Bulma encarava Marrom completamente assustada com a atitude inesperada. Vegeta por sua vez assumiu uma postura extremamente aborrecida e impaciente. E sem esperar mais perguntou:

- O que pensa que está fazendo? Disse por entre os dentes, a raiva tornando-se tangível.

Marrom encarou Bulma com fúria, e ao olhar para Vegeta sua expressou suavizou-se, dando lugar a uma espécie de loucura. Marrom correu para ele e se pôs a beijá-lo no rosto no pescoço e no peito. Bulma não acreditava no que via, Vegeta também parecia atônito com a situação. Era como se pela primeira vez, fosse pego de surpresa.

- Marrom pare com isso! Esbravejou afastando-a.

- Meu querido! Vai me levar para o planeta Vegeta quando se for, não vai? Quando fizemos amor, passamos a pertencer um ao outro. Serei uma amante fabulosa, você vai ver!

Ele ficou ainda mais alterado.

- O que está dizendo é loucura! Acusou. – Jamais a teria como amante, ou a levaria comigo!

A expressão de Marrom tornou-se furiosa:

- Não adianta querer negar que esteve comigo! Ela berrava. – Sou a única que você quer. Só eu sei agradá-lo como homem. Ela andava de um lado ao outro no quarto. – Você não pode querer ficar com uma mosca morta como essa. Apontou para Bulma. – Uma virgem estúpida!

Bulma estava em transe. Com olhos arregalados mal conseguia respirar.

Marrom parecia cada vez mais descontrolada:

– Bem, é claro que a conquista significa muito para um homem. Tornou a falar. – Tudo bem meu querido! Disse voltando-se mais uma vez para o rei. – Eu entendo o que a virgindade de Bulma significa para você. Mas e depois? Perguntou. – Do jeito que é inexperiente, não vai conseguir te satisfazer por muito tempo. E logo você vai se cansar dela. Portanto meu amor, estarei lá para realizar todos os seus desejos mais sórdidos. Concluiu.

Olhando para Bulma, Vegeta percebeu que suas faces estavam pálidas e que seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. E antes que Marrom pudesse complicar ainda mais sua situação ele a pegou pelos braços e saiu voando com ela pela janela. Ela debatia-se e gritava, tudo em vão. Vegeta aproximou-se da piscina e a lançou. Ela caiu e quando voltou a superfície ele já não estava mais lá. Ela então começou a gritar de raiva.

Ao entrar no quarto Vegeta tratou logo de trancar a porta. Assim, ninguém mais os incomodaria. Voltando-se para Bulma notou que ela tinha a mesma expressão. Aproximando-se tocou-a.

- Bulma. Chamou ele.

Ela ergueu o olhar, e ele pode ver todo o ressentimento que a cena com Marrom havia causado.

- Então esse era o plano? Perguntou ela mordendo os lábios. – Tirar minha virgindade para aumentar seu ego, e levar Marrom como amante. Ela falava devagar as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Não há plano nenhum. Ele tentou dizer.

- Mentira! Ela berrou. – Você é um mentiroso! Acusou de novo. – Tentava me seduzir para conseguir o que queria. E eu me deixando levar. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto.

- Bulma não havia plano nenhum! Ele tornou a dizer. – Eu não sei de onde aquela infeliz tirou essas coisas.

- Vocês dormiram juntos. São amantes! Ela acusou novamente.

- Bem, não posso negar que dormi com ela. Essas palavras causaram uma imensa dor em Bulma. – Mas posso lhe garantir que me arrependo imensamente disso. Ele confessou.

Aproximando-se, Vegeta tentou tocá-la novamente e Bulma desvencilhou-se dele.

- Não permita que isto estrague nossa noite. Pediu ele.

- Não haverá nossa noite. Nunca! Ela o encarou cheia de rancor.

– Nunca mais permitirei que toque em mim! Nunca mais! Ele a fitava com expressão séria. – Espero que você cumpra com sua palavra e não tente nada a força. Ou serei obrigada a terminar com esta farsa. Mesmo que isto me custe o meu planeta. Ameaçou.

Cerrando o maxilar Vegeta era pura raiva pelas palavras dela:

- Não dou a mínima para este planeta. Avisou. - Quanto a você, é tarde para arrependimentos. Está presa a mim, até que eu decida o contrário. Enfatizou.

Bulma arregalou os olhos pela mudança brusca dele, sem falar nas palavras que ele usava.

– E por hora, não tomarei o que é meu. Disse ele antes de se afastar e sair voando pela sacada.

Com o coração aos pulos Bulma não conseguiu se mexer.

Mai estava deitada. Fazia muito tempo que rolava na cama. Não agüentando mais, levantou-se e foi até a janela do cruzador. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Vegeta e Bulma. E isto a estava deixando maluca. A porta do dormitório de Mai se abre, mas ela não percebe. Estava tão perdida em suas aflições que não sente a presença no quarto. De repente, ao virar-se ela leva um susto.

- Vegeta! Ela consegue dizer. Será que estava sonhando? Era mesmo Vegeta que estava em seu quarto? Ela ainda piscou algumas vezes, mas a visão não desapareceu.

Tomado por uma fúria, Vegeta aproximou-se e a beijou com uma violência, uma urgência inigualável. Foi nesse instante que Mai percebeu que não se tratava de uma visão. Era mesmo seu amado príncipe.

Vegeta a empurrou para a cama, e logo começou a despi-la rapidamente. Mai sentia a raiva dele contida em cada gesto, mas não se importou. Afinal, era a noite de núpcias dele. E ela mal podia acreditar que ele a estava passando com ela.


	16. Sonhos

**Sonhos**

Bulma não fazia idéia de quanto tempo tinha ficado em pé desde que Vegeta deixara o quarto, deixando as lágrimas correr. Contudo, afogar-se em auto-piedade era inútil. Andando chegou ao closet. Procurou um pijama em vão. Olhando ao redor viu os pertences de Vegeta. Aproximando-se pegou a parte de cima do pijama que ele havia ignorado. Isso serviria como camisola. Indo até o banheiro, tirou a camisola e deixou-a cair. Entrou no chuveiro. Os joelhos trêmulos mal a sustentavam. Pegou a esponja e o sabonete líquido e começou a se esfregar para arrancar o cheiro do guerreiro da pele, até sentir a carne arder.

Pendeu a cabeça, em desespero. Um soluço escapou de seu peito ao se saber derrotada. Podia livrar o corpo daquele cheiro almiscarado de macho, mas o sabor dos lábios de Vegeta perdurava em sua boca.

Perdia a batalha contra aquele arrogante sayajin. Lutava não apenas contra ele, mas também contra a própria natureza. E o odiava por isso.

Odiava a si mesma ainda mais.

As chamas dos carvões da lareira bruxulearam quando Vegeta entrou nos aposentos. O calor e o cheiro o receberam com uma estranha sensação de chegar em casa. Estranho, pensou. Nunca antes tinha sentido isso. Nem mesmo quando voltava para o planeta Vegeta depois de longos dias fora.

Á primeira vista, receou que Bulma tivesse fugido de alguma forma, provavelmente através de uma passagem secreta. Então viu que ela dormia, curvada no lado do canto da cama.

Ao puxar as cobertas, seus olhos se demoraram nas formas adormecidas da mulher que era sua esposa. A parte de cima do seu pijama cobria aquelas curvas sensuais. Um sinal de posse.

De exausto, o corpo de Vegeta gritava pelo sono. Contudo, ele hesitou. Contemplou a mulher adormecida. Famintos, seus olhos passearam pelo corpo de montes e declives suaves, o subir e descer na decadência da respiração. Imagens eróticas o deixaram em transe. Pareciam mais com lembranças, como se já tivesse vivido outra vida e amado Bulma antes.

Vegeta pestanejou, lutando contra as visões. A cabeça zunindo. Atormentado, arrancou a blusa pela cabeça e jogou-a no chão. As luvas tiveram o mesmo caminho. Depois, livrou-se das botas e da calça, num esforço quase maior do que as forças que lhe restavam. Nunca sentira-se assim, tão exausto. De cuecas, seguiu para uma mesa para se servir de água.

Voltou para a cama. Tirou as cuecas e enfiou-se debaixo do cobertor, puxando-o até o pescoço. A pele de Bulma irradiava calor, dissipando a frialdade da cama.

Com todo o cuidado, para não acordá-la, ele enfiou os dedos pela cascata sedosa dos cabelos dela. E moldou o corpo contra o dela.

Sentiu-se absorvido naquela radiância tranqüilizadora, se pelo menos a magia poderosa daquela fada afastassem os pesadelos que lhe atormentavam a noite...

As pálpebras se fecharam, pesadas, conforme ele inalava o perfume de Bulma.

Mergulhada em sonhos sombrios, Bulma se espreguiçou, confortada por um calor bem vindo. As imagens que rodopiavam em sua mente a alguns dias tornaram-se mais nítidas. A névoa trazia os sons de uma grande tempestade que se formava próxima a um desfiladeiro. A sensação de mau presságio era opressiva, sufocante. Alguma coisa se aproxima. Diz uma voz que sussurra.

Sim, algo sombrio e sobrenatural se aproxima. Envolto na mortalha da névoa.

Um poderoso guerreiro caminha em sua direção. Ela não consegue ver-lhe o rosto. A cada passo dele, Bulma recua com medo. Ele tenta tocá-la, mas ela continua a se afastar, cada vez mais rápido. O guerreiro torna-se impaciente e investe com mais petulância. Bulma se vê entre o misterioso guerreiro e o precipício. Ele tenta puxá-la contra ele, a princesa sente uma grande maldade. Ela se desvencilha, mas escorrega e cai no desfiladeiro. Consegue ver o guerreiro assumir uma aparência dourada dizendo: _"Sou o guerreiro lendário. Destruí os sayajins!"_ antes de gritar ou chegar ao solo.

Vegeta tomou o corpo tenso de Bulma nos braços, quando um grito silencioso pareceu sacudi-la. Presa num pesadelo, ela não conseguia se libertar. Vegeta conhecia muito bem tal experiência.

Bulma debateu-se debilmente, mas logo se aconchegou ao abraço, enquanto ele estranhamente murmurava que se acalmasse. Para sua surpresa, ela aceitou a segurança oferecida e encostou a face na curva de seu pescoço. As mãos macias o envolveram pela cintura, como se ela não conseguisse absorver o suficiente de seu calor.

O rei deitou-se de costas e puxou-a contra o peito. Com suavidade, deslizou as mãos pela espinha de Bulma para acalmá-la. Por mais estranho que fosse, descobriu que o gesto o acalmava também. Logo, suas pálpebras pesadas se fecharam. Encontrara uma grande satisfação naquele simples abraço; não sensual; embora nunca deixasse de sentir desejo quando aquela linda mulher estava por perto.

Foi um gesto de amparo e, no entanto, uma sensação calmante invadiu sua alma. Tê-la tão perto, oferecer-lhe conforto, era uma das coisas aparentemente insignificantes e desprezíveis pelas quais seu tolo coração ansiava.

O amanhecer deveria estar próximo. Estranho. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Vegeta dormira sem nenhuma visão infernal do guerreiro misterioso a assombrá-lo. Esquecera-se como o sono podia ser reparador.

Um gemido dolorido saiu de Bulma, as palavras saindo dos lábios adormecidos:

- _"Sou o guerreiro lendário. Destruí os sayajins!"..._

Apesar de ser um guerreiro frio, o sangue de Vegeta pareceu enregelar-se nas veias.

Ouvira aquelas mesmas palavras, ditas pelo guerreiro lendário dos seus sonhos.

A agonia invadiu sua alma quando ele se recordou do pesadelo. Todos sabiam sobre a profecia do guerreiro lendário. Muitos cogitavam ser o príncipe tal guerreiro. Até mesmo ele acreditava na hipótese de tornar-se um super sayajin. Mas, há alguns meses, vinha sendo perseguido por tal sonho. Nos seus pesadelos, ele confrontava-se com um misterioso guerreiro. Após muito lutar, o guerreiro transformava-se em super sayajin. Derrotava-o e destruía o planeta Vegeta e todos os habitantes apoderando-se de Bulma dizendo:

_- Sou o guerreiro lendário. Destruí os sayajins! _

Como tais palavras tinham ido parar nos lábios de Bulma meses depois? Como saberia do guerreiro lendário?

Vegeta dormira ao lado dela e, pela primeira vez desde que os sonhos começaram, não fora atormentado por eles. Será que por alguma estranha razão Bulma afastara os pesadelos dele e sofrera o tormento em seu lugar?

Não ter respostas deixou-o inquieto. Talvez ela realmente tivesse grandes poderes de fada. De que outra maneira obteria tal conhecimento?

Rolou para a beirada da cama e sentou-se, lutando contra as emoções que lhe tomavam a mente e o corpo. De repente, uma onda de pânico o dominou. O que mais poderia aquela criatura tão delicada e feminina saber sobre ele, se já descobrira tanto? Será que veria seus medos? Seus anseios? Veria que não é ele o lendário guerreiro?

Ao sentir a falta de calor e proteção, Bulma abriu os olhos. Nu, Vegeta estava sentado na borda da cama, de costas para ela. A rainha respirou fundo. Pelos deuses, aquele homem era belo... por inteiro. Então sentiu-lhe o medo. Queria lhe dizer palavras de conforto.

Despertou por completo. Oferecer conforto ao sayajin? Era maluca? Agarrou o cobertor e apertou-o contra o peito. Vegeta se voltou, num sobressalto.

Por um instante encarou-a com olhos assombrados, e suas emoções eram uma mescla de perplexidade; medo e raiva. Com um gesto brusco, deixou a cama.

- Dormiu comigo Vegeta? Ela perguntou, o rubor queimando-lhe as faces. – Depois de tudo, aproveitou-se de mim dormindo?

A risada dele soou áspera. Usou a raiva como um escudo para a sensação de vulnerabilidade. Por duas vezes ela desarmara sua natureza de guerreiro. Da primeira vez, com luxúria, e agora ao lhe roubar a mente e os sonhos.

Debruçou-se na cama, segurou-a pelo pulso e a puxou. E teve de lutar para não colar a boca na dela. Não poderia beijá-la enquanto seu humor ou o animal raivoso dentro dele quisesse devorá-la. Não deveria se preocupar, mas poderia feri-la.

- Não me aproveitei. Por que tipo de guerreiro me toma? Ele vociferou, como um bicho ferido.

Bulma estremeceu. E disse o que pensava:

- Do tipo que usa a força para desposar e "usar" uma mulher, e ainda procura uma amante para seu prazer.

- Ah, minha virgem imaculada... Se eu a tivesse possuído esta noite, não seria apenas uma vez; você não seria capaz de andar esta manhã. Fique descansada. Quando eu reivindicar meus direitos de marido, você ficará bem ciente de minha posse. Não é um acontecimento durante o qual uma pessoa durma ou queira dormir.

- Um estupro, é o que quer dizer. Ela retorquiu.

- Não entre nós. Jamais entre nós.

- Exige que eu me deite com você sem minha vontade. Não é justo. As lágrimas reluziram nos olhos de Bulma.

- Mostre-me onde está escrito que esta vida é justa, fadinha. Nunca descobri. Não existem regras para isso.

- Eu e meu povo não fizemos nada para vivermos a mercê dos sayajins!

- Você e seu povo têm conhecimentos tecnológicos, recursos naturais, posição estratégica e uma poderosa fonte de poder, cuja chave é você. Aceite o fato. Aprenda a viver com isso e faça o melhor que puder por vocês, pois não há nenhuma mudança em nosso caminho. Escute minhas palavras, Bulma.

Ela ergueu o queixo com orgulho, mas a boca tremia.

- Já aceitei me casar com você. Não me rebaixarei a nenhum sayajin!

- A esposa do príncipe não precisa suportar tal humilhação de ningém. Apenas recebe ordens de mim e do rei. Você fez seus votos a mim e agora sou seu senhor e marido.

- Pode achar que é meu dono. Mas nunca foi ou será!

- Ninguém lhe dá escolha. Agora que estamos casados, eu sou o rei aqui. Não pode lutar contra mim e vencer. Aceite e se renda. Nosso enlace está feito.

- Não!

Vegeta respirou fundo em busca de paciência.

- Renda-se. Não existe mais alternativa, nem para você, nem para mim. Sou o novo rei do planeta Cristal. Seu povo já compreendeu isso. Mesmo seus ministros a renegaram. Capitule e viveremos normalmente para o seu bem.

- Eles não me renegaram! Eles me obedeceram!

- Pense como quiser.

- Não pode me forçar a dormir com você! Nunca conseguirá!

- Não faça ameaças que não pode manter fadinha. Preguicosamente o polegar do rei acariciou a coluna esguia do pescoço de Bulma, de encontro á veia pulsante, que disparou a seu toque. – Seu corpo já me aceita, se aquece para mim porque me reconhece como seu dono. Ele me deseja. Só sua mente luta, em vão. Esfregou o ponto que saltava.

Bulma espalmou a mão contra o peito de Vegeta. Seus olhos se dilataram, cravados nos dele.

- Com medo de mim, fadinha? Ou está apavorada com seu próprio corpo e seus anseios ávidos?

- Não tenho medo de você Vegeta! Não tenho medo de nada!

A rainha mentia. Ambos sabiam disso.

- Aprecio o espírito indômito e detesto a covardia. Posso aceitar o mesmo numa esposa, contanto que ela seja esperta o bastante para se render. Ceda. Ambos extrairemos muito dessa união. Você e seu povo terão a proteção do rei sayajin. Por mais que você abomine que eu me aposse de seu planeta, pare e pondere. Você poderia ser violentada. Eu não quero isso. Não me espantarei se com o tempo, você acabar enxergando essa união como uma benção.

- Quer uma esposa que nunca o amará?

Vegeta deu de ombros e soltou-a escorregando para fora da cama.

- Acha que eu ligo para o amor? Nunca pronunciei essa palavra. Nem mesmo acredito nela ou espero ouvi-la. Aliás, uma palavra superestimada para os fracos, estúpidos e idiotas. Você reinará no planeta Cristal, será minha futura rainha no planeta Vegeta, aquecerá minha cama e dará a luz a meu herdeiro. Que necessidade tenho eu, de palavras tão tolas e abomináveis que para não possuem valor? Não cometa o erro de substituir a razão pelo inútil orgulho romântico que envolve os casais.

Irritado Vegeta meneou a cabeça, cansado de fazê-la se entregar de uma vez. Com gestos rápidos, começou a se vestir. Seguiu para a porta sem olhar para trás.

- O dia já amanheceu. Muitas coisas exigem minha atenção no palácio antes de partirmos. Ela gritou.

- Você fica aqui. Mais tarde, eu voltarei para levá-la pelas escadas, hora que deverá demonstrar de uma vez por todas sua aceitação de minha pessoa como rei e marido. Parou, a mão na porta. – Ou terei que usar da força. E tomar tudo o que eu tenho direito, inclusive você. Pense bastante, fadinha, antes da minha volta.

Bulma remexeu-se no sono profundo, perturbada pelo barulho.

O barulho de pássaros voando e gritando era ensurdecedor quando alçavam vôo para o céu. A princípio a névoa não a deixava ver o caminho. Mas aos poucos ela foi diminuindo e a rainha percebeu-se em meio a um pequeno bosque. Ali, a terra era escura e fértil, fria sob seus pés descalços. Bulma sentiu-se revigorada ao olhar ao redor. No lado oposto, a rainha avistou lindas macieiras. Havia também uma pequena lagoa, na base de uma pequena cascata.

A água rápida murmurava promessas tranqüilizadoras, a acalentava com seu som doce, curativo. Se pudesse chegar lá e mergulhar nas profundezas cristalinas, sabia que a paz que buscava seria sua.

Ao parar na beira d'água, tirou o macio vestido de algodão por sobre a cabeça, e pendurou-o nas samambaias viçosas.

Então, entrou na água, e arquejou quando a sensação gelada penetrou por sua pele quente. A lagoa não era funda, e, caminhando até a cascata, a rainha ficou sob o borrifo borbulhante, a água ensopou seus longos cabelos. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo com o prazer sensual da carícia sobrenatural de um amante, despertando nela um anseio dolorido.

O barulho de passos quebrou o silêncio. O som tornou-se mais próximo, alertando-a de que não estava mais sozinha. Um guerreiro materializou-se na névoa que cercava o lugar. Num aviso mudo, sua mente gritou que o conhecia. Tratava-se de um grande guerreiro.

Só o som dos pássaros invisíveis ressoando na névoa seguia o guerreiro. Então, ele aproximou-se da lagoa.

Bulma avançou pela água, na esperança de alcançar a margem onde estavam suas roupas. Ao se aproximar da borda, julgou que o guerreiro poderia interceptá-la. Virou-se, em pânico, e nadou para o lado oposto.

Com uma leveza incrível, o guerreiro flutuou, para depois acompanhar o avanço de Bulma até o lado oposto. Chegou lá à frente dela.

Tomada de pavor, virou-se outra vez. Mal conseguia respirar. O guerreiro cortava-lhe de novo o caminho. E ela foi forçada a parar no meio da lagoa e admitir a derrota. O guerreiro poderia brincar assim até o anoitecer.

De repente, o homem marchou para a água, de roupas, luvas e botas. Suas longas passadas o levaram até diante de Bulma. Seus olhos faiscavam assustadoramente. Ela cruzou os braços para proteger os seios da luxúria que emanava daquele olhar.

Ele estendeu a mão e a puxou para perto dele. Por alguns instantes, o homem apenas fitou seu corpo. E emoções turbulentas requeimavam naquele olhar.

Os dedos deslizaram pelo braço da rainha até o ombro. Segurou-a pela nuca, impedindo qualquer tentativa de resistência. Ela recuou, mas o guerreiro a seguiu, até que ela sentiu a cascata pelas costas.

- Nunca fuja de mim. Você é minha.

Os olhos negros de Vegeta reivindicavam a alma de Bulma enquanto a cabeça majestosa se inclinava, a boca quente se abrindo sobre a sua. Não foi um beijo gentil; parecia um ferro em brasa. Tinha um gosto selvagem, tão inebriante como uma bebida.

O coração de Bulma disparou de medo e pulsou de desejo, num anseio como ela nunca imaginara existir.

Tentou resistir. Proteger-se. Mas seus braços, com vida própria, enlaçaram-no pelo pescoço, e seu corpo arqueou-se contra o dele. E ela moldou os lábios aos do guerreiro com toda paixão. E sua mão trêmula fechou-se, os dedos a escorregarem pela nuca, agarrando-se a ele como para reter a própria vida.

A boca rude roubou-lhe a razão. Bulma comprimiu-se contra aquele peito sólido. O colete molhado era frio contra seus seios nus. Pena que fosse o colete e não a carne do guerreiro.

Como se ele adivinhasse sua urgência, deslizou a mão esquerda por suas costas, e escorregou para baixo, erguendo-a e encaixando seus corpos, quadril a quadril. Não era ainda o suficiente para Bulma, nem para ele. A cascata ungia aquela paixão violenta.

A água cristalina mudou para chamas de um amarelo alaranjado, que os engoliu num mar de fogo. Sem romper o beijo, ele parecia alheio à mudança. Ela, não. A muralha de calor incandescente os consumiu, envolveu-os.

Bulma queria gritar. Tinha de gritar. Precisava gritar ou morreria! Contudo, romper o elo com aquele guerreiro misterioso também seria como morrer.

De repente, a névoa que envolvia o bosque, avançou sobre eles até que tudo se tornou branco.


	17. Provocação

**Provocação**

Um ruído arrancou Bulma do sono. Deitada de bruços, ela ergueu-se nos cotovelos e pestanejou. Sua carne queimava, como no sonho. Seu corpo pulsava com as carícias do guerreiro, como se ela de fato tivesse se deitado com ele. As imagens a assustaram. Aterrorizaram.

Seria medo?

Então, a rainha sentiu a presença dele.

- Ótimo. Vegeta saiu das sombras. – Você acordou.

Por quanto tempo ele ficara ali, observando-a? A mente confusa lutou para livrar-se do sonho.

Olhou para o rei. Ele se levantara antes do amanhecer, mas sua presença perdurara numa pulsante vibração. O aroma másculo agarrara-se aos travesseiros, à cama... à pele de Bulma.

A magia poderia fazê-la enxergar a mente de Vegeta. Queria conhecer aquele homem complexo. Seus poderes chocaram-se com a força interna do guerreiro, tão forte que ela quase recuou. Um calafrio subiu por sua espinha. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

A porta se abriu e as criadas entraram no quarto. Rapidamente umas abriram as pesadas cortinas, outras tratavam da organização, enquanto Mya aproximava-se de Bulma com um roupão de seda. O olhar do rei a seguia.

Bulma continuava parada, sentou-se em uma cadeira num canto escuro, a observar o alvoroço e o burburinho no quarto. Estava apavorada. A vida seria bem diferente dali para frente.

Com uma sensação de distanciamento, observou a procissão constante das criadas que corriam de um lado para o outro.

Com claro desdém, Vegeta parou perto da cadeira. Tirou as luvas, botas e colete. As criadas lançavam olhares furtivos para o novo rei e depois para Bulma, com ar de indagação. Nenhuma se arriscou a lhe dirigir a palavra, nem mesmo Mya. Algumas aparentavam medo, preocupação; outras olhavam com aprovação os dotes do guerreio.

Como se estivesse sozinho, Vegeta despia-se com tranqüilidade, e parecia alheio aos olhos que o espiavam. _"Que pose!",_ pensou Bulma. Ele estava bem ciente do burburinho das mulheres ao redor, todas assombradas com sua perfeição viril. Farpas de ciúme a espicaçaram.

Sentiu-se confusa. Não conseguia descobrir por que experimentava uma sensação tão forte de posse por aquele arrogante. E era uma emoção com vida própria que aumentava à cada batimento do seu coração.

Todas menos Mya se retiraram do quarto. Ela escolhia o que a rainha vestiria. Após voltar do closet, percebeu que só restavam os três. Perguntou à Bulma:

- Quer que eu fique para ajudá-la a se vestir?

Antes que a rainha respondesse...

- Não. Vegeta ergueu dois dedos e apontou para a porta, dispensando-a.

Mya olhou para Vegeta e depois para Bulma, o olhar desafiador da rainha a ordenar silenciosamente que ficasse. Mya respirou fundo.

- Como desejar, majestade. Lançou um olhar de preocupação para Bulma, antes de sair e fechar a pesada porta.

Mais uma vez ela estava sozinha com ele.

O rei foi até o banheiro para observar se seu banho tinha sido preparado corretamente. Depois, puxou a blusa pela cabeça e jogou a roupa no chão. Sem pressa, ele tirou a calça, deixando-a de lado. Desnudava-se mais uma vez sem um farrapo de modéstia. Tal como no dia em que nascera.

De tão fascinada, a rainha quase se esqueceu de respirar. Uma coisa era vê-lo nas sombras à noite, outra era vê-lo em plena luz do dia.

Bulma lutou contra a confusão que ameaçava dominá-la. Que outra explicação teria para o fato de ficar ali sentada, a contemplar, não, devorar com os olhos o corpo daquele guerreiro, e com tanta avidez? Não conseguia nem mesmo se envergonhar. Encolhida na cadeira rezou para que ele se esquecesse de que ela se encontrava no quarto.

Vegeta caminhou para o banho. Descansou a cabeça na borda da banheira. Então, quebrando o silêncio, ele chamou, com sua voz profunda:

- Venha, minha esposa, já encheu os olhos. Agora, vou precisar de sua ajuda.

Ele falara como se lesse os pensamentos de Bulma. Será que os sayajins tinham olhos na nuca? Cansada demais para protestar, a rainha levantou-se para obedecê-lo. Pelo menos, foi essa a desculpa que usou para si mesma.

Caminhou até o banheiro. Observou o rei. Com a cabeça pendida ele estava tão imóvel que parecia ter dormido.

- Você me chamou?

Ele abriu os olhos. Por alguns segundos apenas a fitou.

- Preciso de ajuda no banho.

- Você só pode estar brincando? Perguntou horrorizada.

Ele tornou abrir os olhos que agora continham uma fúria. Com certeza não aceitaria que Bulma se rebelasse. O sangue dela pareceu enregelar-se nas veias ante o olhar fulminante dele. Era como se a desafiasse a desobedecer. Não que ele precisasse de ajuda com o banho. Mas queria-a mais acostumada com a nudez dele, mais familiarizada com a intimidade que em breve compartilhariam.

Poderia tê-la a força. Á qualquer hora. Mas algo dentro dele gritava para que não o fizesse. Era como se uma força maior agisse sobre ele, não permitindo que a possuísse contra sua vontade. Queria que ela o aceitasse, queria que se entregasse de livre vontade. Precisava disso do mesmo jeito que do ar que respirava.

Pegando a esponja ela foi até a pia para pegar o sabonete líquido. E seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso mal-intencionado. O sabonete cheirava a lavanda de morangos e lírios. O sayajin sairia do banho parecendo não um guerreiro, mas sim uma mulherzinha.

- Incline-se para frente, sayajin, para que eu possa esfregar as costas.

Ele inclinou-se, descansando o corpo contra os joelhos dobrados.

- Aposto que está adorando me dar ordens.

- Às vezes temos pequenos desejos concedidos. Faz com que não sejamos tão gananciosos.

- Todos os homens são gananciosos. As mulheres também. Mentem se negam. Alguns são mais sedentos que outros, os apetites são diferentes.

- Alguns cobiçam o que não podem ter. Ela retrucou.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Bulma teve de reunir coragem para recolocá-las na pele do sayajin. E se encolheu ao tocá-lo, quase saltou para trás. Vegeta queimava como ferro em brasa. Fascinada, esfregou a esponja pelos ombros largos. E sensações perturbadoras reviraram seu estômago. As costas dele eram firmes, e belas. Os músculos pareciam cordões cheios de nós. Como pode esquecer a sensação que era tocá-lo?

- Seus músculos estão rijos.

Bulma esfregou toda a extensão das belas costas. Os contornos eram agradáveis ao toque, a musculatura de guerreiro a ondular sob suas mãos. Engoliu em seco. Comeria uma maçã podre antes de confessar que estava feliz em tocá-lo.

Vegeta suspirou.

- Minha fadinha, você está operando milagres em meu corpo dolorido. Que outros truques pode fazer para acalmar um guerreiro?

- Se eu não estivesse com o corpo tão cansado, empurraria sua cabeça para dentro d'água e a seguraria firme. Resmungou por entre os dentes.

Ele a olhou por sobre o ombro, com um sorriso sedutor.

- Então preciso deixá-la cansada para garantir minha segurança.

As palavras soaram como um duplo sentido. Deixando-a atordoada, ela deu de ombros.

- Incline a cabeça para baixo e molhe para que eu possa esfregar.

Os olhos dele a avaliaram

- Depois do que acabou de dizer, que me afogaria no banho? Debochou.

- Ora, eu disse que estava muito cansada.

Vegeta afundou o corpo na água, molhando a cabeça. A água escorreu pelo peito liso quando ele se sentou ereto, depois desceu em fios pelo ventre. E mais embaixo.

Os olhos de Bulma não piscavam. E seu coração começou a bater devagar, quase dolorosamente. Com gestos lentos, ela ensaboou os cabelos e esfregou-os. Por tempo demais, sua voz interior a provocou. Aborrecida consigo mesma, fingiu não ver a espuma que escorria para os olhos dele. Iriam arder, Bulma sabia disso.

Vegeta afundou e sacudiu a cabeça na água até se livrar da espuma. Depois, ao voltar à tona, manteve os olhos fechados. Estendeu a mão, estalou os dedos.

- Uma toalha!

Ela pensou em prolongar a agonia do rei, mas se arrependeu. Contrita, colocou uma toalha na mão dele.

Na frente da banheira, para lhe ensaboar a perna, Bulma esperou que Vegeta enxugasse os olhos. E aproveitou para olhar aquele sensual guerreiro de perto sem lhe alimentar ainda mais a arrogância. Com os cabelos molhados puxados para trás, ele parecia menos perigoso.

Irresistível.

- Coisa maldita? O que é? Ele esbravejou, quando a encarou, de olhos vermelhos. Ergueu a perna, e apoiou-a na borda da banheira. – Não a recrimino, sei que deixou essa coisa entrar em meus olhos acidentalmente. Percebo que tem lavanda, e algo estranho, de cheiro suave... não consigo identificar.

De olhos semi-cerrados, Vegeta voltou a mente para o íntimo, buscando a vaga e pungente lembrança. Era a mesma fragrância da pele quente de Bulma. E outra vez, aquela sensação sobrenatural atravessou seus pensamentos; era como uma recordação, que lhe comprimia o peito de um jeito estranho.

- É fragrância de lírio.

- E?

- Lavanda atrai o amor de um homem. Morangos silvestres suavizam as dores de mulher. A fragrância de lírio evita o estupro. Inventou.

Os olhos do rei faiscaram, divertidos, enquanto os dedos batucavam na lateral da banheira.

- Atrai homens? Suaviza os sofrimentos femininos? Evita o estupro? Parece mais uma poção de bruxa. Foi você que inventou?

- Sim, aprendi nas aulas de infusão com minha mãe.

- Aulas de Infusão? Perguntou com ar debochado.

- Aulas muito interessantes. Se quer saber.

- Se você está dizendo... – O tom aborrecido soava como se ele não acreditasse nela, mas também não se importava. – Eu a encarrego de criar uma barra com aromas para um guerreiro. Darei as instruções para aquilo que me agrada, fadinha.

Vegeta observou-a ensaboar sua coxa, ciente de que ela não usava a esponja, e imaginando até que altura a mão subiria. Queria que ela não parasse. Mordeu a língua para não pedir que ela o tocasse, embora o desejo o consumisse.

_Em breve, minha fadinha, em breve eu a terei._

O cansaço marcava as feições da rainha. Letargia. E uma estranha fascinação. Ela espalhava a espuma para cima e para baixo pelo comprimento de sua coxa, como em transe. Deliciado, ele encarou aqueles olhos azuis. Não se recordava jamais de sentir-se tão fascinado assim pelos olhos de uma mulher.

Sombras escuras manchavam-lhe os olhos. Vegeta estendeu a mão, o polegar a contornar o local marcado. Quase esperou que ela o afastasse com um tapa. A única reação ao contato foi o respirar fundo e um arregalar de olhos.

As marcas demonstravam que ela tinha chorado parte da noite; caso contrário, Vegeta faria o que seu corpo exigia e terminaria o que tinham começado antes de Marron entrar no quarto. O que não o impedia de ir até onde as fronteiras da sedução permitissem. Quando ela se inclinou para mais perto, ele soprou-lhe o pescoço onde a pulsação da veia era visível, o hálito quente a acariciar a pele macia.

Repetiu a ação, mas ela reclamou.

- Pare com isso.

Sua fadinha correu a ponta da língua pelos lábios. Será que ela sabia que aquele pequeno gesto lhe retorcia as entranhas? Fingindo inocência, Vegeta indagou:

- Parar o quê?

- Você sabe o que, majestade.

Com um sorriso, ele recostou-se na banheira.

- E agora minha fadinha? Está segura?

Naquela posição, ela podia ver os belos braços esticados ao longo de cada lado da borda. Flexíveis, poderosos. Imagens sombrias giravam pela mente de Bulma ao inalar o odor masculino. Um cheiro que pertencia só a ele e que o aroma do sabonete líquido não cobria.

O cheiro certo.

Bulma imaginou aqueles braços a enlaçarem seu corpo nu, puxando-a com força contra as formas rijas dele, imaginou-o enterrando a boca no vale entre seus seios. Um calafrio a percorreu, e ela se viu petrificada por aqueles lampejos premonitórios. Um desejo que ia contra toda a razão revolvia seu íntimo.

Levantou-se, e derrubou o banquinho. Para disfarçar o gesto brusco, seguiu para o outro lado, empurrando o banco pelo pé como se fosse essa sua intenção. Olhou para o braço do rei, em vez de esfregar a outra perna.

- Quando chegarmos ao planeta Vegeta, você deverá permanecer sempre dentro do castelo, fadinha.

- Pensei que me faria sua esposa, não prisioneira.

- Me refiro a sua segurança. Por enquanto será perigoso deixar o castelo.

Bulma não conseguiu compreender o que ele sugeria. Tinha os pensamentos nublados. Era a maldita lavanda! Que tinha como função atrair o amor. O aroma estimulava emoções, abrindo-a a devaneios eróticos. A malvadeza em fazê-lo cheirar como uma mulher recaíra sobre ela triplamente.

Só que duvidava que alguma mulher pudesse resistir àquele homem, mesmo suado, saído de uma sangrenta batalha.

Enquanto ela esfregava o braço, Vegeta acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Seus olhos são como um mar profundo. Estupendos. Impressionantes.

Deslizou o dorso da mão molhada pela curva do pescoço de Bulma, fazendo com que bolhas de sabão lhe escorressem pelo pescoço e para dentro do roupão. A espuma logo chegou ao bico sensível do seio, para desespero da rainha, que enrubesceu e afastou-se depressa.

Num gesto rápido, ele agarrou-a pelo cotovelo, sem lhe dar tempo de reagir.

- Você se esquiva de mim como um rato quando sente a presença de um gato. Meu cheiro faz com que se retraia?

Bulma forçou uma risada, apavorada com a facilidade dele em adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos.

- Cheira como eu quando me banho.

- Junte-se a mim. Podemos cheirar os dois a lavanda.

Vegeta puxou-a, e Bulma resistiu, tentando romper o elo físico. Aquele homem era como um inimigo. Ele a assustava... no entanto a atraía como nenhum homem conseguira antes.

- Veja... está tremendo! Tem medo de mim.

- Não tenho medo de sayajin nenhum.

Vegeta esboçou um sorriso, e sua mão deslizou pelo pescoço da rainha onde a veia pulsava.

- Se não tem medo... prove! Beije-me.

- Porque eu iria querer beijá-lo? – _Ah, quis isso desde o principio!_, pensou Bulma.

- Por desejo? – Os olhos de Vegeta a mantinham presa. – Prove o que disse.

Sim, ela queria beijar aquela boca ousada e pecaminosa desde o instante em que pusera os olhos nele. E não poderia deixar aquele desafio sem resposta, a menos que quisesse passar por covarde. Fora manipulada por um mestre estrategista. Contudo, agora aquilo era uma questão de orgulho, ela se convenceu. Mesmo sabendo que nada tinha a ganhar e tudo a perder, inclinou-se e comprimiu os lábios contra os dele, de um jeito duro e rápido. Fechou a boca com firmeza. Mesmo com aquele contato fugidio, ela o saboreou. E desabou no banco.

- Aí está – ela disse. O sabor dele continuava em seus lábios, fazendo-a ansiar por outra prova.

Ele riu.

- É isso o que seu povo chama de beijo? Um cavalo consegue beijar

melhor.

- Beija cavalos com freqüência?

A risada morreu nos lábios do rei.

- Repito: você está com medo.

- Ora, jamais.

Ele a puxou pelo roupão.

- Então me beije. De verdade. Beije-me como antes.

Contra sua vontade, de olhos fechados, Bulma se inclinou à espera do roçar dos lábios dele.

- Abra os olhos. A ordem soou rouca, sedutora.

Incapaz de resistir, Bulma obedeceu à voz do rei. Os olhos negros, tão profundos, reluziram diante dela. O banheiro girou, pareceu rodopiar.

O primeiro contato foi ligeiro. Gradualmente numa tortura agonizante, Vegeta colocou sua boca contra a dela. Persuasivos seus lábios macios deslizaram, provocando relâmpagos que se irradiavam pelo corpo dela. A língua avançou em toques aveludados até que ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando que mergulhasse, fazendo-a experimentar a loucura.

Nunca tinha beijado outro homem antes. Ao pensar nisso, tentou se libertar. Aquele homem não merecia. Como poderia permitir que ele a tocasse, a acariciasse, se tinha estado com Marron? Aturdida pelos instintos femininos que desabrochavam nela, deixou as mãos deslizarem pelos braços dele até se enrolarem em torno do pescoço forte. E então ela se agarrou as mechas molhadas dos cabelos do rei.

Ele abraçou-a e apertou-a contra o peito molhado. A água derramou-se pela beirada da banheira. E o beijo consumiu-os como fogo, conforme se esqueciam de tudo.

Vegeta tinha a sensação de estar embriagado. Aquela mulher o inebriava, como antes. Queria beijá-la sem cessar. Mesmo assim, afastou-se para respirar. Não bastava.

A força do desejo que sentia por ela o assustava. Vibrava por seu corpo com tanta intensidade que cada segundo a mais se tornava uma agonia. Não sabia dizer quem se apossava de quem, e nem se importava com isso. Como um homem sedento, beijou-a de novo e mais uma vez, incapaz de parar. Precisava de muito mais daquela mulher; mais do que precisava de sangue ou de ar para sobreviver.

Mordiscou o suave pescoço de Bulma, desejando vira-la e enterrar os dentes na carne macia e pálida do ombro. Sua mão deslizou para dentro da abertura do roupão, o polegar a traçar círculos invisíveis em torno da aréola rosada. O bico do seio enrijeceu-se ao toque. Vegeta apertou o mamilo intumescido de leve. Depois, mais forte. E incendiou-a ao tomar o ponto pulsante com a boca.

Bulma arqueou-se sob o braço, deliciada com o toque daqueles dedos experientes. Era loucura. Uma doce loucura. Num lapso de lucidez, compreendeu porque as mulheres desistiam de boa vontade da liberdade que desfrutavam por um homem... mesmo um inimigo.

Vegeta murmurava algo entre os beijos; retalhos de palavras, que fluíam para longe na fumaça da fogueira da paixão.

- ... e, assim não precisa se preocupar com Marron nem com Mai, minha fadinha.

- Mai? Marron? Ela repetiu, confusa.

Ele riu, e depois a beijou no ombro e a mordiscou, acariciando o ponto com a língua experiente.

- Eu disse que não precisa ter medo de Mai nem se preocupar mais com Marron.

As carícias dele nublaram os pensamentos da rainha. Um estranho formigamento ardia entre suas pernas. A sensação era cortante, como uma faca.

- Ter medo de Mai? E, por que me preocuparia com Marron? Não compreendo.

- Marron insinuou ir atrás de mim no planeta Vegeta. E não me espantaria se fosse. E Mai, é a líder de minha guarda real, andamos juntos praticamente o tempo todo. Vocês não se dão bem. Ela já lhe atacou. Mas lhe asseguro, que não precisa ter medo. E depois, você já deve ter ouvido comentários envolvendo ambos. Explicou.

- Você e Mai juntos? As palavras que flutuavam no ar ganharam substância e desabaram sobre ela com um baque ressonante. – Vocês já dormiram juntos?

- Isso não importa agora. Você é minha esposa e será respeitada por todos, até mesmo ela. Ele afirmou, sem rodeios.

Ao olhar para baixo, Bulma viu a mão de Vegeta dentro de seu roupão de seda. Com um pulo, afastou-se dele.

- Talvez eu não pense assim.

- Então como pensa? Perguntou puxando-a para mais perto, e beijando-a com volúpia.

O pânico fez um nó na garganta de Bulma. E a fúria expulsou toda a paixão de seus sentidos. Empurrou-o pelos ombros largos.

- Não serei mais uma de suas meretrizes.

- Nunca diga essa palavra. Ele resmungou. – Nós somos casados. Você é minha esposa.

- Não no que depender de mim.

- Sua objeção parece vazia. Seu corpo me deseja. As outras, não me importam...

- Outras? Existem mais além delas? Perguntou. – É claro que sim. Respondeu as perguntas. – Sempre existirão.

- Já disse que nada mais importa. Você é minha esposa. Agarrou a jovem pelos quadris para puxá-la de volta.

- Eu não sou sua esposa. Este casamento não foi consumado. Gritou.

Vegeta, pestanejou surpreso. Ele não esperava que Bulma tivesse tal reação. Ela o desejava? Por que tamanha confusão?

- Bem... falou com voz melosa. Isso é questão de tempo. Ele ergueu a mão para trazê-la de volta. – Venha doçura, vamos terminar o que começamos.

A voz sedutora não disfarçava os modos autoritários. Príncipe Vegeta estava acostumado a ter tudo a seu jeito. E nada poderia dissolver a raiva que fervilhava dentro da rainha. Ela tremia de frustração, e nem mesmo sabia o que lhe perturbava mais. Saber que ele andava com suas piores inimigas? Ou imaginar que ela pudesse temê-las?

- Já disse que não serei mais uma de suas amantes! Deu um tapa na água, fazendo os borrifos lavarem o rosto dele. – E pode esfregar você mesmo suas partes íntimas, sayajin maldito!

Pisando duro, ela seguiu para porta e abriu-a. Conforme Vegeta se levantou para sair da tina, a água escorreu de suas formas musculosas. Bulma tentou ignorar o corpo perfeito de um guerreiro de verdade. Tentou, mas fracassou. Ele era tão sem defeitos, que ela quase se chocou contra a certeza de que não o queria.

Sem pensar, Bulma correu para o quarto. E depois, girou num semicírculo. Esquecera que a chave do quarto estava no banheiro. Parou, abraçando o corpo trêmulo, lutando para não desabar. Voltar significava se defrontar com ele em toda a sua beleza desnuda. Ela estremeceu, com a sensação de estar encurralada.


	18. Rendase!

**Renda-se!**

Diante da janela, Bulma observava o sol elevando-se sobre o outeiro rochoso, espalhando um fulgor radioso pelo céu nublado do amanhecer. Mas dessa vez, ela nem se deu conta da beleza da terra que acordava. Estava exausta! Emoções em demasia a devastavam: desejo, fúria, impotência. Tão cansada estava que apenas podia ficar ali de pé, tremendo, tentando não chorar.

Por três noites, não conseguira repouso. O estranho sonho a atormentava, o casamento a atormentava, e por fim, a noite de núpcias a atormentava. Sempre acordava coberta de suor, as impressões sinistras perduravam: a queda do precipício, a tempestade a caminho, Vegeta.

Ela só queria encontrar algum canto esquecido, enrolar-se numa manta macia e dormir durante dias. Queria apagar tudo da mente, mas tinha medo até de respirar. Uma lágrima correu por sua face. Ela limpou-a com o dorso da mão.

Com passos leves de pantera, Vegeta aproximou-se. Bulma percebeu-lhe a presença quando ele pousou as mãos em seus ombros. Sua voz soou baixa e rouca:

- É uma vista muito bonita.

A rainha concordou.

- Assim que o sol ultrapassa a colina, os raios iluminam o palácio inteiro.

- Não falo nem da colina nem do palácio, mas do que está diante deles.

Aquela voz sabotava a vontade da rainha, debilitando-a, para que se rendesse outra vez. Não como última escolha, mas como única opção.

O corpo do rei colou-se ao dela, e as coxas duras se comprimiram e se moldaram aos contornos de Bulma. Ele a puxou contra o peito.

- Por favor, não me abrace assim. Ela choramingou, numa súplica.

- Não consigo me conter. As palavras de Vegeta vinham como um sopro por trás da orelha direita de Bulma. – Você me deixa enfeitiçado.

Sua mão forte afastou os cabelos de Bulma de lado. E beijos leves se enfileiravam por seu pescoço, terminando na concha da orelha. A língua experiente traçou o contorno e em seguida adejou para dentro. Arrepios perpassaram o corpo da rainha.

Palavras de alerta gritavam em sua mente, mas ela não conseguiu vencer aquela tentação. Os dedos de Vegeta a seguraram pelo queixo e, então, a boca sensual cobriu a sua. Ele aumentou a pressão. Enterrou-se, como a devorá-la. As mãos deslizavam por seus seios, ventre e quadris, e a fricção áspera acendia as faíscas de uma fogueira.

O rei sabia que ela estava exaurida, à beira do colapso. Tanto física como emocionalmente. E usou aquela fadiga como trunfo. Nunca antes extraíra tanto prazer de gestos simples de uma relação sexual. Cada carícia, cada beijo era especial, e parecia aquecer a sua alma endurecida. Sentira frio por tanto tempo...

Aquela mulher era a paixão corporificada. E Vegeta já não se importava se parecia patético. Não conseguia mais lutar contra a atração que sentia. Quando os lábios suaves se abriram para ele, a ascendência do macho fluiu por todo o seu ser. Invadiu-a com a língua, não com a força que latejava em seu sangue, mas com gentileza, induzindo-a a uma aceitação sem restrições.

Ao vira-la dentro dos braços, comprimiu-a contra o corpo, deliciado com a perfeição com que se encaixavam: era como se seus corpos fossem duas partes de um todo. As mãos dele empalmaram as curvas das nádegas firmes, e ele a ergueu, apertando a virilha latejante contra o ápice das coxas roliças.

Bulma se arqueou contra o corpo do sayajin. Enterrou-lhe as unhas nos ombros, quase arrancando sangue. Sua língua tocou a dele, depois lhe invadiu a boca com volúpia.

O som de uma batida na porta pareceu ecoar ao fundo. Mas nenhum dos dois pareceu notar, até que a voz da sra. Briefs apareceu:

- Bulma! Chamou. – Abra a porta querida. Pediu.

Banhados pelo halo do sol nascente, os olhos do rei pestanejaram tentando encontrar o foco.

- De novo não. Reclamou.

- Bulma! Abra logo! Insistiu a sra. Briefs.

- O que é tão urgente que não pode esperar? Bradou ele.

Morta de vergonha, Bulma escapou do abraço e recostou-se contra a parede mais próxima em busca de apoio, querendo se fundir às sombras do canto escuro.

- Já tem nossa atenção! Vegeta esbravejou assim que abriu a porta do quarto. Apenas uma toalha de linho lhe envolvia o quadril, e pouco adiantava para esconder a excitação que se destacava contra o tecido molhado. – Fale de uma vez!

Os olhos da sra. Briefs estavam arregalados ao perceber o estado de excitação do rei. Um rubor logo tomou-lhe as faces. Suspirando ela tentou se controlar e falou:

- O rei Vegeta pede sua presença urgente no salão de reuniões. Agora! Enfatizou.

Vegeta bufou. Tinha de ver o que o rei desejava. Mas também não queria sair sem ter consumado o maldito casamento.

- Diga-lhe que irei dentro de dez minutos.

Com um sorriso forçado, os olhos da sra. Briefs se desviaram de Vegeta para a mulher nas sombras. O coração se apertou ao observar Bulma escondida no canto de cabeça baixa. Logo depois ela retirou-se do quarto sem poder fazer nada.

O rei teve de lutar para refrear o temperamento, espicaçado ainda mais pelo impulso sexual frustrado. Maldição! Estava tão perto! Nada satisfeito Vegeta fechou a carranca. Nunca antes pensara com o que tinha dentro da calça! Tal erro já humilhara muitos guerreiros que mais pareciam donzelas apaixonadas. Afastou-se até onde aquele odor feminino não lhe turvasse a mente. A ira recusava-se a ceder. O mesmo acontecia com a fome voraz que vibrava em seu sangue.

- Então, rainha Bulma... Escapou novamente?

Num gesto de intimidação, Vegeta inclinou-se sobre Bulma, a envolvê-la no calor tórrido que emanava de seu corpo.

Bulma. O nome dela nunca antes ecoou em sua mente daquele jeito. Um nome encantador. Um que nunca encontrara antes, até chegar àquele planeta chamado Terra. Podia ouvi-lo sair de seus lábios quando a tomasse na calada da noite. Bulma! Em breve seria sua! Apesar da fúria negra que beirava o incontrolável, uma faísca de orgulho se acendeu em seu peito.

Sentiu a virilha latejar ao pensar que a tomaria todos os dias. O desejo que o invadiu foi tão intenso que fluiu pelos músculos até se tornar um suplício físico, a exigir que a possuísse de uma vez. Ali. Naquela hora. De pé, onde estavam! Mesmo contra a vontade dela! Mesmo que deixasse o rei Vegeta esperando!

Para todos, já haviam consumado o casamento. Inclusive o rei Vegeta não esperava outra coisa. Por isso, exigiu sua presença logo pela manhã. _Humpf! Se imaginassem o quão tolo tinha sido até agora! O quão fraco, por não deita-la de uma vez naquela cama, e acabar com todo aquele joguinho idiota de uma vez! _

Ele deslizou a mão pelo pescoço altivo e depois para o bico do seio, e observou o mamilo endurecer sob o tecido molhado do roupão, implorando suas carícias novamente. Ah, como o corpo dela a atraiçoava, e ansiava por seu toque! Vegeta se regozijou.

Com a ponta do dedo, traçou círculos em torno do botão intumescido. Ela arquejou, provocando uma reação idêntica dentro dele. Uma luxuria exigente rugiu por seu corpo e se apossou da ultima migalha de sua força de vontade. Vegeta queria tomar aquele seio na boca, ensina-la a ser mulher. Fechou os olhos, como se perdido nas imagens fortes que se formavam em sua mente.

A mente da voluntariosa rainha clamava para que o esbofeteasse pelo atrevimento do contato íntimo que ele insistia. Mas ela o desejava. E Vegeta lhe daria aquilo que ela de fato queria. Pressionou o mamilo túrgido. Bulma ergueu o queixo, desafiadora, e continuou imóvel, deixando que ele aumentasse a pressão, rolasse o mamilo entre os dedos.

Então, lembrou que o rei Vegeta os aguardava. Bulma tentou escapar daquele contato que a marcava como um ferro em brasa. Queria rir ou dizer algo insolente, mas lhe faltou a força de caráter para se defrontar contra o poder formidável daquele guerreiro perigoso.

Sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida, entrando na cadencia da dele. Ambos caíram cativos de sensações que pareciam ter vida própria.

Bulma sentiu as entranhas latejarem, marcadas por aquele sayajin tão belo quanto um deus. Estava apavorada. Só as tolas e cegas não ficariam com medo. Nunca sentira em alguém um poder tão brutal. E a deslumbrava aquela habilidade misteriosa, terrível, a capacidade de tocá-la como nenhum homem antes conseguira.

A mão de Vegeta ergueu-se até altura do rosto de Bulma. Ela se encolheu, e fechou os olhos. Se o rei a acariciasse de novo, ela seria incapaz de resistir.

- Abra os olhos, Bulma.

Ela o obedeceu. E viu que Vegeta interpretara sua reação de outra forma.

- Não costumo bater em mulheres indefesas, não importa o quanto me provoquem. O que espera com essa sua maldita recusa? Me fazer de fraco perante todos?

A rainha só conseguiu fita-lo e engolir em seco.

- Parece que o gato comeu sua língua. Pena. Eu poderia achar um uso bem agradável para ela.

Com um arquear de sobrancelha, o rei lhe deu as costas e afastou-se. Bulma deixou escapar um suspiro. Julgara que iria ser violentada, coisa que jamais pensara ser possível antes. Não conseguia controlar o tremor das pernas.

O rei foi até a cama, jogou a toalha no chão e depois se vestiu com movimentos hábeis e precisos. Raras vezes ela vira um homem tão belo de se observar. Um homem que iria alterar completamente tudo o que ela sempre conhecera.

Irritado, Vegeta colocou as botas. Aquela mulher o provocava além do aceitável, e de muitas maneiras. Era melhor se afastar até que aquela violenta perturbação passasse, até que seu corpo não mais governasse sua mente.

Mãos nos quadris, Vegeta fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, numa tentativa de controlar o corpo incendiado. Percebeu quando Bulma mexeu-se do lugar que estava. Virou-se, e notou que ela erguia o queixo naquele trejeito desafiador, agora tão familiar. Mas um tremor a sacudia. Ele franziu a testa. Queria Bulma submissa, não acovardada.

- Majestade. Quero ir a esta reunião.

Vegeta viu que era uma humilhação para ela ter de lhe pedir permissão.

- Você fica aqui.

Enfurecida ela reclamou:

- Como rainha, tenho o direito de estar presente em qualquer reunião que envolva meu planeta!

Os olhos azuis cravaram-se em Vegeta quando ele caminhou em sua direção.

- E quem lhe disse que essa seria uma reunião sobre Cristal?

- Presumi isso quando minha mãe deu o recado.

- Presumiu errado.

- Já disse que quero estar presente em cada reunião que aconteça no meu palácio. Retrucou furiosa.

O instinto de dominação de macho pulsava no sangue sayajin. Com seu jeito arrogante, continuou a avançar, enquanto ela recuava.

- Isso se eu permitir.

- Já disse que não é meu dono! Nem o senhor absoluto de Cristal.

As pernas de Bulma tocaram a cama.

- Quando me casei com você, tomei posse do planeta. Sou o rei, seu marido, seu dono! Ele encurralou Bulma contra a cama. Ao se inclinar sobre ela, roçou o nariz pelos cabelos macios ao lado de sua têmpora.

– As longas noites de amor que teremos, lhe darão as provas para aceitar sua submissão.

- Nunca dormirei com você! Nunca serei submissa, sayajin vil! A ameaça soou vazia.

- Vil? Eu? Ah, minha rainha, receberá uma lição da qual tão cedo não se esquecerá. Agarrou-a pelo pulso e a derrubou na cama, o corpo rijo colando-se à altura dos quadris da jovem.

- Farei mais do que insultá-lo maldito! Ela avisou.

Ajoelhado na cama, Vegeta empurrou o corpo contra o dela, forçando-a a ficar de costas. Sucumbira a uma exibição de superioridade animal e, estava gostando daquilo! Era o modo mais rápido e mais prazeroso de demonstrar a ela que não podia confrontá-lo daquele jeito.

- Silêncio! Ele ordenou. Colou a boca na dela num beijo rude, possessivo. Queria dominá-la de uma vez, conquistá-la. – Cristal é meu, você é minha, e eu a terei. Então, acostume-se com isso!

Beijou-a de novo, longamente, com avidez, devorando-lhe os lábios com selvageria. Sugou-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dentes de predador, e a mordiscou; não com força, só para que ela sentisse sua posse.

Bulma arrojou-se contra ele, mas Vegeta a segurou pelos pulsos sem dificuldades, torcendo-os sobre a cabeça com uma das mãos. A posição a deixou arqueada, indefesa. Exposta. Tal como ele pretendia. Era imperativo que tivesse Bulma subjugada e sob controle antes que todos descobrissem.

Temia ser ridicularizado pelo rei Vegeta, pelos sayajins, pelos súditos de Cristal. Os olhos dele passearam sobre Bulma, reconhecendo que no final teve sorte. Se os outros a vissem tão desafiadora, Vegeta nem tinha idéia do que seria. Precisava impedir essa vergonha.

Tinha de dobrar Bulma e depressa, pelo próprio bem dela. Não tinha paciência nem estava disposto a cortejá-la como um maricas. Por isso, só lhe restavam à intimidação e a força.

Os dedos da mão livre deslizaram sobre a ligeira curvatura do ventre de Bulma. Escorregando mais para baixo empalmou-lhe o ápice das coxas, por sobre o roupão e a camisa do pijama molhados. O corpo de Bulma contorceu-se quando Vegeta continuou a acariciá-la, sem trégua.

A rainha resistiu, inutilmente, mas a coxa forte do rei prendia-lhe as pernas; tudo que ela podia fazer era se contorcer.

Vegeta sorriu, e deixou que ela se esgotasse. Muito em breve, iria dominar sua fadinha que mais parecia uma gata selvagem.

- Cansou?

- Nem um pouco! Ela arquejou.

- Mentirosa. Ele riu.

Lentamente, ele inclinou-se e pousou os lábios sobre os dela, só que desta vez com suavidade, a seduzi-la. Ela se debateu, o corpo rígido, a boca dura, cerrada. Com sua suprema arrogância, Vegeta continuou a lhe dar beijos ternos. Lembrou-se que era o único a tocá-la daquele jeito. Percebeu com clareza que as reações dela eram instintivas, inexperientes, o que as tornava ainda mais excitantes. Seu sangue fervia ao lembrar-se que seria seu primeiro e único homem.

Seus dedos continuaram a deslizar pelo tecido molhado. Levantou as roupas e tocou-a no meio das pernas.

- Não! Tentou fechá-las mais uma vez, porem ele ainda a prendia com o corpo.

- Shhh... Eu disse para fazer silêncio! Murmurou.

E, após afagá-la eroticamente, deslizou dois dedos pelo seu mais secreto recanto. Ela estava úmida, pronta para o que viria.

- Não... Ela gemeu e arqueou o corpo mais uma vez, tentando empurrá-lo, mas só fez delirar ainda mais com o toque. – É tão...

- Delicioso? Perguntou arrogante.

- Sim... Não! É insuportável!

Com o polegar, ele descreveu círculos sobre o centro do seu prazer e ela soltou uma exclamação, o corpo pedindo para ser satisfeito embora a mente se recusasse.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? Perguntou-se chocada.

- Está sentindo prazer.

- Mas não quero isso de você. Pare, agora...

- Impossível. Sua voz era rouca. – Seu corpo está implorando para que eu continue.

- Não quero... Não pode fazer isso...

- Você quer tanto quanto eu.

A carícia ousada e contínua se prolongou por mais algum tempo, enquanto agora ele sugava um seio túrgido, até que ela se retesou, entregando-se ao êxtase com uma ferocidade que Vegeta não conhecera com mulher nenhuma.

O corpo de Bulma se contorceu, e contrações ondularam seu ventre, a requeimá-la como fogo. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram de espanto diante do primeiro sabor do êxtase.

Seria mais fácil lidar com ela dali em diante. Vegeta soltou-a e reclinou-se sobre o cotovelo, saboreando o espanto naqueles olhos, que mais pareciam piscinas imensas. E quase encontrou a própria ruína. Seu corpo latejou com um desejo tão intenso que por muito pouco ele não se deixou dominar, e terminou com aquela brincadeira de gato e rato.

Beijou-a mais uma vez. De repente, uma nova batida na porta o lembrou da reunião. Depressa, terminou de vestir-se, e saiu, deixando-a ali. Era imperioso que se afastasse, antes que perdesse o controle e a forçasse. Era vital que Bulma compreendesse que ele era o seu rei, senhor de seu corpo e de suas emoções.

Diante da porta, ele parou.

- Você ficará aqui até que eu volte para levá-la ao desjejum, minha fadinha selvagem! Sem um olhar para trás, saiu do quarto, e a porta se fechou num baque.

- Não sou sua fadinha selvagem, sayajin! Ela gritou para o quarto vazio.

As partes íntimas ainda pulsavam do contato dele, da completa dominação a que a submetera. Bulma nunca conhecera alguém como ele.

Bem que tentou resistir a ser sugada para dentro das poças profundas daqueles olhos negros. Não fugiu quando o cheiro daquele calor másculo a invadiu.

Rolou de lado, o corpo a tremer por inteiro. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face.


	19. Deixando o planeta Cristal

**Deixando o planeta Cristal**

Após a experiência que tivera, a rainha não teve outra alternativa a não ser levantar-se da cama e do estado de torpor que se encontrava. Já vestida ela saia do banheiro, quando uma batida á porta chamou sua atenção. Ela deu a ordem para que a pessoa entrasse. A sra. Briefs reapareceu no quarto.

- Querida! Exclamou. – Finalmente pude vê-la!

Bulma correu para abraçar a mãe. Ficaram assim por algum tempo. A rainha sendo embalada por aquela à quem tinha por mãe.

- Estava tão preocupada. Confessou. – Deixe-me olhar para você. Pediu a sra. Briefs enquanto segurava o rosto de Bulma com a mãos. – Está tão abatida. Ela constatou.

- Estou bem. Respondeu a rainha. – Apenas cansada.

- Ele machucou você? Perguntou com o coração aos saltos. – Por que se ele lhe machucou eu juro que...

- Está tudo bem mãe. De verdade. A rainha tentou acalmar. – Ele não me machucou. "_Só meu orgulho"_. Pensou. – Estou apenas cansada. Insistiu.

- Eu não sei Bulma. Dizia enquanto caminhava pelo quarto. - Acho que está com medo de me contar. Também não precisa ter vergonha. Se ele te forçou a algo, juro que vamos dar um jeito e...

- Para mãe! Pediu. – Já disse que nada de mal aconteceu. E também não fui estuprada, se é o que você está pensando.

- Não fale assim querida. Apenas quero que saiba que estou do seu lado.

- Eu sei. Mas tem que acreditar quando digo que estou bem. Finalizou.

A sra. Briefs apenas concordou com a cabeça e tornou a abraçar a rainha. Mudaram de assunto. Bulma queria saber o que tinha se passado em sua ausência. A sra. Briefs explicou que nada demais havia acontecido. Fez alguns relatos padrão que acalmaram um pouco a rainha.

Vegeta logo voltou da reunião e eles seguiram para o desjejum. O rei Vegeta era só felicidade. E tudo isso era estranho até mesmo para o filho. Ele era a própria satisfação em pessoa. Bardock também se mostrava muito solicito e não parava de congratular o rei de Cristal. Após o desjejum Vegeta avisou Bulma de que precisava organizar sua partida com os outros guerreiros. A princesa dirigiu-se ao quarto do casal. Minutos depois Chichi e Mya apareceram para lhe fazer companhia.

- Que bom que vieram. Disse Bulma abraçando-as.

- E então o que aconteceu? Mya logo disparou. A princesa ficou rubra de vergonha. ChiChi tentou acalmá-la.

- Se você não quiser falar, entenderemos. Explicou.

A princesa respirou fundo e começou o relato desde quando deixaram a festa. Vez ou outra era interrompida por Mya. Mas aos poucos contou tudo que ocorrera. Desde Marron, até os sonhos, as provocações, tudo. No final as duas pareciam perplexas. Mya estranhamente, não foi a primeira a dar sua opinião.

- Confesso que fiquei preocupada. Disse Chichi. – Achei que ele forçaria você.

- Por incrível que pareça não. Mas não sei até quando ele vai continuar assim. Estou apavorada! Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Então o melhor é ceder. Talvez assim você não sofra tanto.

- Jamais cederei! Explodiu a princesa.

- Mas você está apaixonada! Não entendo porque não se entrega e acaba com isso. Quem sabe até poderão ser felizes. Chichi tentava ver o lado bom.

- Não posso me entregar para alguém que me quer como a um pedaço de carne. Sim! Porque é isso o que eu sou. Apenas uma conquista. Mais uma virgem a ser deflorada.

- Que horror! Exclamou Chichi. – É triste vê-la pensar assim.

- Mas é a pura verdade. Suspirou a rainha.

As meninas conversaram um pouco mais. Logo retiraram-se com medo do rei aparecer. Bulma tentou convencê-las a ficar, mas foi em vão.

No meio da manhã a rainha adormeceu. Mais tarde num sobressalto, ela acordou. Enquanto esperava a volta do rei, acabara adormecendo. Os sonhos tinham voltado. Mais fortes e mais detalhados. Mais excitantes.

A porta do banheiro se abriu, e Mya apareceu.

- O rei mandou que trouxesse seu almoço no quarto. Sente-se para comer.

- Minha cabeça dói, Mya. Bulma fez uma careta.

- Quando entrei você estava sonhando. Pareciam sonhos perturbadores. Falava, gemia e as vezes chorava. Oras chamava pelo rei.

Bulma franziu a testa.

- Não sei o que quer dizer.

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Mya.

- É hora, Bulma, de tomar uma atitude em relação ao rei.

- Mya, ele atormenta minha mente.

- E o seu corpo? Mya a encarou. – Vegeta possui muitos dotes físicos, energia e um sex appeal arrasador. Não me admira se você tão inexperiente e apaixonada sucumbir a isso.

- É tão óbvio assim?

- É. Desde que entrei no quarto, você chamou por ele muitas vezes. Parecia estar em um sonho erótico.

Bulma arquejou.

- Eu estava.

- Sim. Deu para perceber. Chegou a dizer que o amava.

- Não. Negou. – Eu não o amo!

- Não adianta negar Bulma. Já estão casados. Mya falava sério. – Seu destino é o dele agora. Não pode fugir a isso. Não mais. Murmurou.

Bulma empurrou o prato de comida; perdera a fome depois dessas palavras.

Mya fez um chá e deu a ela.

- Tome, isso aliviará a dor de cabeça.

A rainha olhou o chá. Nenhum desses chás que a mãe possuía, tinha gosto bom. Com certa hesitação, ela admitiu:

- Venho tendo sonhos esquisitos. E relembrou para Mya os sonhos que teve com Vegeta. – Porém, como posso aceitar um casamento forçado? Um marido que praticamente me chantageou? Que me ameaça todo o tempo? Ameaça meu povo?

- Você deve proteger seu povo. Mas também deve tentar suavizar seu destino.

Bulma tomou o chá e, depois, fez uma careta. Era amargo. Precisou se concentrar nas palavras de Mya.

- O rei se interessa por você. Todos percebem isso.

- Ele me confunde, Mya. Bulma lutou contra as lágrimas.

- O rei sayajin respeita o povo de Cristal. Mya acariciou a face de Bulma. - Estamos numa época difícil. Todos pensam que o seu planeta possui uma fonte de poder absoluto. Ambicionam isso, sem falar na tecnologia avançada. Se não fossem os sayajins poderiam ser outros bem piores. Vegeta é forte, corajoso, orgulhoso. No fundo, viver sob a proteção dele é bom para o seu povo. Argumentou. – É triste vê-la assim. Mas pense com seu coração. Escute-o e não o orgulho. Vai chegar uma hora que você não conseguirá contrariar essa vontade.

Elas se abraçaram por alguns segundos. Mya suspirou, os olhos úmidos. Pegou o prato e a xícara. O chá começou a amenizar a dor de cabeça da rainha. Ela resolveu deitar um pouco mais. Tinha medo dos sonhos que poderiam voltar. De repente, rendeu-se ao sono.

Por várias vezes, Bulma despertou. Estavam no meio da tarde. E apesar de seus receios, os sonhos não voltaram. Nem Vegeta. Pulou da cama e abriu as cortinas. Raios de Sol ainda irrompiam pelo quarto. Saiu até a sacada e aspirou o ar puro enquanto contemplava o jardim. Ela vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto. Passou pelos salões e constatou que estavam vazios. Apenas algumas poucas pessoas cuidavam de suas tarefas. Cumprimentaram-na com o respeito de sempre quando ela passou. Ela respondeu, sentindo com tristeza, uma certa distância que nunca antes houvera. As coisas tinham mudado.

Era uma estranha no próprio castelo, um lugar onde vivera a vida toda. Rumou para o jardim com uma cesta. Faria um de seus buquês para a mãe. Colher flores sempre lhe trouxera uma sensação de paz. Talvez hoje lhe trouxesse também. Não muito longe podia ver e ouvir os sayajins trabalhando. Provavelmente organizando a volta para seu planeta.

Enquanto estava abaixada, ouviu estranhos ruídos á suas costas que atraíram sua atenção. Voltando-se de imediato, deparou com o rei. Flutuando uns passos atrás dela, ele parecia exausto. Não demorou para que Goku aparecesse do mesmo jeito. Provavelmente estavam treinando juntos. Ela cumprimentou-o com um sorriso e recebeu outro em troca. Ao dirigir seus olhos para o rei novamente, sentiu um calafrio. Ajeitou a cesta de flores no braço e se afastou. Vê-lo com aquela aparência a desconcertou. Seguiu em frente, num passo rápido. Sem correr, mas com determinação. Só quando se acalmou, conseguiu enxergar que entrava na cúpula de ferro e vidro que ficava nos fundos do jardim. Um lugar mais isolado, com bancos, flores e plantas diversas. Sem falar na enorme fonte de água pura. Um lugar muito calmo.

Assim que lançou um olhar para os aposentos reais, Vegeta percebeu que estavam abertos. Logo, imaginou que a rainha estava acordada. Lançando um olhar ao jardim, descobriu-a. Com uma cesta na mão, ela seguia de flor em flor como uma borboleta. Foi tomado por uma urgência aflitiva de vê-la e chegar perto dela. Precisava confirmar a si próprio que não a assustara hoje cedo com sua avidez e orgulho. Mas precisava que ela o aceitasse logo. Seguiu-a até a cúpula. Quando entrou, um bando de pássaros alçou vôo, e assustou-a. Droga! Não queria assustá-la ainda mais. Sem conseguir refrear a luxúria que o impelia, alcançou-a num instante.

O queixo teimoso de Bulma se ergueu. Vegeta esboçou seu meio sorriso. Aquela mulher era difícil de lidar. Ele aproximou-se.

- Pensei que descansaria um pouco mais. Já está descansada?

- Sim. Respondeu nervosa.

- Não está curiosa para saber por que não retornei ao quarto?

Ela estendeu a mão para retirar do ombro dele, as flores pequenas que caíram de uma árvore.

- Está parecendo cansado. Imagino que estivesse treinando com Goku e terminando de organizar sua volta. Não é isso? O espanto de tocá-lo mostrou-se no rosto dela, que enrubesceu e se virou.

Vegeta segurou-a pelo pulso.

- Estava precisando gastar um pouco da minha energia. Viu ela pestanejar de surpresa. – Prender minha mente em outra coisa. Eu precisava ficar longe de você. Ou não responderia por mim. Ele se deu conta de que admitia muito mais do que pretendia.

- Não compreendo.

O rei enlaçou-a pela cintura.

- Não compreende com a mente racional. Mas seu corpo entende.

Feliz por não sentir resistência, apenas um questionamento, ele aproximou-a. Viu o latejar da veia do pescoço de Bulma quando seu hálito acariciou-lhe a face, e a respiração aumentar de cadência na mesma freqüência que a sua.

- Nossos corpos falam um com o outro. Isso muitas vezes sobrepuja a razão. É difícil recordar que é preciso ter boas maneiras, ir devagar com uma mulher. Quando sei que seu sangue pulsa por mim.

Sim, Bulma o desejava. Vegeta sabia disso. Testemunhara o fogo se espalhar através dela, confundindo-a.

- Tentei lhe dar espaço, deixar sua mente trabalhar com a idéia de que não tem escapatória. Será minha. Já é definitivo! Mas sou homem, e esperei tempo demais.

Baixou a boca sobre a dela, num leve roçar, à espera de um sinal de aceitação. Ele não veio. Comprimiu-a contra ele, e sentiu que ela entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca. Vegeta a queria, com uma ansiedade que quase o derrubou de joelhos. Se não estivessem no jardim, ele a deitaria no chão e faria o que seu corpo mandava.

Afastou-se, sabendo que se não rompesse o beijo, não haveria como recuar. Aquela necessidade desesperada por ela o enervava. De certa forma, ressentia-se por isso: era uma arma que colocava nas mãos daquela mulher. Nesse instante um soldado apareceu:

- Majestade nós precisamos... Notando a rainha ele tratou de se desculpar. – Sinto muito alteza. Pediu curvando-se.

Ele encarou o soldado e afastou-se dela.

- Irei em seguida. Dispensou-o com um gesto de mão.

- Você deve terminar de organizar suas coisas. Volte para o castelo.

Bulma o fitou, furiosa. Nenhum homem lhe dizia o que fazer, nem mesmo o professor que era como um pai para ela.

_Não lute contra ele_. A voz de Mya pareceu ecoar em sua mente.

Uns poucos raios de sol ainda irromperam e se incidiram sobre Vegeta, criando um halo em torno dele. Nessa hora, ela lembrou-se do guerreiro dourado. Mas não era Vegeta que ela via. Teve que conter o fôlego diante da beleza que o efeito causou nele.

_Não lute contra ele_... Mais uma vez, as palavras flutuaram ao vento. Ela se despediu e saiu em direção ao castelo. Após entregar o buquê de flores para a sra. Briefs. Bulma retornou aos afazeres. Inspecionava tudo que precisaria levar para o planeta Vegeta. Nesse tempo, conversava e ria com ChiChi, Mya, Lunch e a mãe. Quando finalmente encontrou-se sozinha foi para a sacada.

Lá do alto, Bulma viu Vegeta organizando as tropas de Cristal e dos sayajins. Os soldados acudiam suas ordens com uma rapidez que provocou um ligeiro choque. Todos reconheciam Vegeta como rei e um guerreiro de verdade, um a quem deviam respeitar ao invés de temer.

O professor deu um jeito de espalhar que Vegeta era um rei justo, forte e corajoso. E que o próprio rei Tapion antes de morrer já pensava numa aliança entre os povos. E quem sabe até que ele poderia vir a ser um bom futuro marido para a filha pequena. Que ironia! E por isso todos já o aceitavam e obedeciam.

Como se sentisse o olhar de Bulma, Vegeta virou-se e olhou para o alto da sacada. Ao localizar aquela silhueta solitária, fitou-a por instantes. Depois se virou, centrando a atenção novamente à tropa que se enfileirava e aos preparativos da viagem.

Á noite o pátio estava lotado. Todos assistiam a partida dos reis. Assumiria o comando do planeta, o professor como rei regente. O rei Vegeta tinha ido horas antes na frente. Após as despedidas e choradeiras eles partiram rumo ao planeta Vegeta.


End file.
